


Abandoned Soul

by WildMagic



Series: The Soul [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Prison, Beta Louis, Coping mechanism, Disowned Zayn, Drug Dealer Zayn, Drugs, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Mating, Omega Ed, Omega George, Omega Harry, Omega Hiding Drugs, Omega Home, Omega Zayn, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Sassy Zayn, Slow Build Liam Payne/Zayn Malik, Troublemaker Zayn, Zayn's in Prison, harry too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMagic/pseuds/WildMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why don’t you sit down and we’ll do this again?” Liam asked, his tone a little softer now yet still holding the firmness from before.<br/></em>
  <em>Zayn acted before he could think; he didn’t know what he was doing until his fist made contact with Liam’s cheek.</em>
</p><p>Zayn was a drug dealer; dealing Omega's with many drugs and accessories to hide their Omega status... all 100% illegal. He'd been doing it for years, living in cheap B&;B's on the money that he earned from his dealings, and never getting caught. But one day he is caught and arrested on the spot.</p><p>His family have disowned him for what he'd done. This means that when he's released he will have to go to an Omega Home, until an Alpha decides they want to claim him. However, the Omega has grabbed the attention of Liam Payne, and Liam decides that he will take on all responsibility of Zayn. He collects Zayn when he is finally released from the Young Omega Offenders Institute; and he swears to try and right all the wrong that it within the stubborn Omega.</p><p>(PART OF A SERIES! CAN BE READ SEPARATELY! STORIES ARE NOT CONNECTED!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam visits his younger half-brother, Harry, and meets his prison roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we are!! We're slowly getting through the beginning of these stories!!  
> I really like this story!! I hope you guys do too!!

** **

** Chapter 1 **

The light pouring in through the small barred window was not what woke Zayn – it was the rummaging around of his roommate.

“Dude,” Zayn cursed. “What the fuck! Not even the alarm’s gone off yet!”

“It’s visiting day Zaynie boy,” Harry cried, casting a look at Zayn over his shoulder. He was buttoning up a clean orange jumpsuit.

“Ugh,” Zayn turned over onto his back, looking up at the top bunk above him. “Lucky for some!”

Harry stopped what he was doing and slowly turned to look at the raven haired lad. His heart called out to the older boy. Zayn never had any visitors. The lad hadn’t even seen the visitor room, hadn’t received any mail apart from the one letter he’d received from his family back in his first week – a letter telling him to never contact them again.

“I’m sorry,” Harry mumbled softly.

Zayn raised his middle finger in Harry’s direction and Harry smirked, before running his hand through his hair, trying to rid himself of his bed hair. Oh the joys of being in a young offenders institute – the simple, everyday items you couldn’t have, mirrors was the worst one for Zayn, Harry’s was his laptop.

10 minutes later, Zayn had still not got up from his bed and had all but fallen back to sleep when the wake up alarm rang loudly in his ear, making him sit up ready to attack.

“Been here how long, Zayn? 9 months?” Harry chuckled when the alarm cut out. “And you’re still not used to that alarm – gets you every time!”

“You’re a git!” Zayn cried, heart still racing from the rude awakening. “I swear one day I will tear that fucking speaker from this room with no remorse.”

“You said that on day one Zaynie,” Harry pointed out. “I’m still waiting for the day you do it!”

There was a banging on the metal door to their shared cell, making Zayn jump again and Harry rise from his seat on the small desk the two had to share. The banging stopped and the two waited as they listened to the sound of a metal lock sliding across the door and then the sound of jingling keys in the lock before the door was pulled open.

“Breakfast and roll call in 10 minutes!” The Beta Officer grumbled at them, standing in the doorway of the cell. “No classes today. If you’re expecting visitors,” He looked at Harry because everyone knew inmate Malik never received visitors. “Be in the prep room in 60 minutes.” He turned to Zayn this time. “Those who are not expecting visitors can resume their daily chores.”

“Yes sir,” Harry nodded, showing that he agreed. Every morning was the same – the Officer that unlocked the cell door would announce what they could expect for the day and would expect compliance, with a simple ‘Yes Sir,’ from all the Omega’s in each cell.

Zayn seemed to have a problem with this – and had hardly ever just sucked it up and moved on, so it was hardly a surprise when Zayn didn’t respond to the Beta. Harry even turned to look at him, with pleading eyes – no one was allowed to leave the cell until they had both showed respect to the Officer.

“Malik?” The Beta guard prompted.

Zayn fell back onto his thin mattress with a sigh and clicked his tongue. If there was one thing he hated, it was submitting to the officers and guards, especially the Beta and Alpha ones who were big headed enough to believe they were better than all the Omega’s locked up.

“Should I just close the cell door and come back in an hour?” The officer asked threateningly. “Cus let me tell you something, if I have to – you will not be leaving this cell all day and neither will your roommate… meaning no visitors.”

“Zayn!” Harry pleaded at that. “Zayn please!”

Zayn glanced to Harry. Any other day, Zayn would have told him to go ahead – but it was visiting day and he couldn’t deny Harry that right.”

“ _Yes Sir_ ,” Zayn spat out, turning his gaze from Harry to the top bunk above him again.

“Better,” The officer nodded once. “But you can say hello to extra chores for your reluctance and attitude,” The officer’s tone suggested a response from the stubborn Omega on the bed, but Zayn would be damned if he was going to say it again.

“Zayn!” Harry cried. “Please!! Just say it!”

Zayn sat up with a heavy sigh.

“Yes. Sir.” He gritted out.

“5 minutes till breakfast,” The officer nodded before turning to leave. “And Malik?” The officer stopped. “I’ll be letting Stevenson know of this little hiccup.”

“Go ahead,” Zayn shrugged, the mention of his personal officer not having an effect on him. The Beta shook his head, but didn’t say anything as he left the cell to go and let the inmates next door out – he knew that Stevenson would make Zayn comply.

“You’re a right dick, you know that?” Harry snapped at Zayn. “You can’t just suck it up and get on with it?! You nearly cost me my visiting rights!”

“Sorry,” Zayn replied, because he was really was sorry for nearly letting Harry pay for his disobedience. “You know though… I just… I can’t…”

“Still doesn’t change the fact that you’re a dick!” Harry smirked slightly, and Zayn knew he was forgiven, as Harry left the cell.

____

Zayn hadn’t gone down to breakfast. He’d got up, slipped the blue cotton jacket over his orange jumpsuit and had decided to go for a little walk. His inner Omega was restless and Zayn knew that he would just keep getting brattier until he went into heat at the end of the week.

He was sneaky around the hallways of the prison, wanting to have a moment to himself (something that never happened around the prison walls when you always had a guard breathing down his neck). He made it to the common room of his cell block without being caught. And it was as he was sitting down at the table at the back of the room that another alarm went off – but this alarm wasn’t one he heard every day; maybe he heard it at least once a month, and most of the time it was going off because of him. He cursed when he realised he’d missed roll call and now they were going to lock him in solitary for the rest of the day – and he was not in the mood for that.

Zayn got up and quickly made his way into the hallway. Maybe if he gave himself up they may not actually lock him in solitary.

“Can you turn that off?!” Zayn cried at an Omega Officer who was stood at the end of the hallway. “I’m right here!”

The Omega officer’s eyes widened as he ran down the hallway to grab at Zayn before he ‘made another escape attempt’. As the Officer ran, he spoke down his hand-held radio, calling for back up, in cell block E.

Zayn grunted as he was pushed, face first into the wall. He sighed as his hands were brought behind his back to be handcuffed. As the Omega officer pulled Zayn away from the wall, 2 Alpha officers rounded the corner.

“Jules has got him,” One of them spoke clearly down his own hand-held radio. “Turn the alarm off.”

Just like that, the alarm fell silent. Zayn kept a poker-face as the two other guards stopped in front of him. The one not talking down his radio, produced his baton from its holder around his waist, just in case.

Zayn paled at the voice that replied down the radio. It was his personal officer.

“Take him to solitary! Now!”

“No! No! No!” Zayn argued, trying to fight against the rather strong Omega officer. “Come on! I gave myself up!”

“I’ll meet you there in 2 minutes.” Zayn barely heard what his personal officer added as he was dragged down the corridor.

Zayn frowned when he was thrown in the dark, cold cell. He was a regular visitor here – so much so that Stevenson had explained how they always had a cell free for him, and called it Zayn’s Cell.

“You going to take the cuffs off?” Zayn asked hopefully at Jules, the Omega Officer. However he didn’t get a reply – instead the cell door shut and plunged him into almost darkness. “Fuck this,” Zayn cursed as he looked around the familiar cell. Lights flicked on after a moment and Zayn was able to make his way over to the even crappier bed than his bed back in his cell.

He was only sat there for a couple of moments, uncomfortable with his hands cuffed behind his back, when the cell was unlocked and the only officer in the institute that could make Zayn submit stepped in. Stevenson had a chair with him, and Zayn knew this was going to be a long lecture.

Stevenson placed the chair against the wall opposite the bed, in front of where Zayn was sitting. He took a seat as the cell was relocked. The two glared at each other for a moment before Stevenson let out a lowly grow, from deep within him – making Zayn shudder as he cast his eyes somewhere else. He titled his head to the left slightly, his Omega instincts telling him to offer his neck in submission.

“I’ve had enough Malik!” Stevenson snapped, his teeth still elongated in warning. “Right from the get go this morning, you’ve been playing up! Then you don’t turn up to breakfast and miss roll call… you’re in a heap of trouble young man!”

Zayn resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead he kept his head titled slight and his eyes downcast. He didn’t say anything.

When Zayn had first arrived at the institute, he had met Daniel Stevenson as he was in a high up position at the Young Omegas Offenders Institute. Zayn had been assigned a personal officer in the shape and form of Beta, Matthew Wilson – but Zayn had lashed out on him when the Beta had threatened him one-too-many times; and it had only been Daniel Stevenson who had managed to get him in hand, with his teeth sinking deep within Zayn’s flesh. Since then, Zayn had learnt to take the threats of the prison officers and not to challenge Daniel Stevenson. From that day on, when Stevenson had pushed him into a solitary confinement cell, the Alpha had been Zayn’s personal officer.

“Now, tell me what happened,” Stevenson ordered. Then he used his Alpha command to make the Omega prisoner do as he was told. “And I want the truth.”

So, with no other option but that to tell Stevenson the truth, Zayn jumped into an explanation of what had happened from the moment the officer had opened up his cell earlier. Stevenson had accepted his side of the story, and unlocked his cuffs when he finished his story. Because he had actually given himself up, which was a first, Stevenson had decided that he would only be spending the day in solitary and as soon as the clock ticked 9pm, he could be taken back to his cell.

____

Harry had returned to his cell before the curfew warning alarm rang. He hadn’t seen Zayn all day, but he knew that the raven haired boy was probably in solitary – he knew as soon as those alarms had gone off earlier that it was Zayn they were after.

He hadn’t been expecting one of the prison managers, Stevenson, to turn up with a grumpy Zayn in handcuffs just after the curfew alarm had gone off.

Stevenson had led Zayn into the middle of the room where he began to uncuff him.

“Get used to these four walls Malik,” Stevenson spoke gruffly. “You’ll be spending the next 2 days within them. Goodnight.”

“Wait!” Zayn called after him.

Harry watched as Stevenson crossed his arms and fixed the unruly Omega with a hard glare.

“I’ll be in heat by the end of the week,” Zayn all but whispered.

Stevenson nodded.

“Well,” He began. “We’ll deal with that at the end of the week then, won’t we?”

“Yeah,” Zayn lowered his gaze. Harry let out a silent chuckle as he watched the all almighty Zayn Malik submit – it was a sight he rarely saw.

“Styles,” Stevenson rounded on Harry and Harry paled as the Alpha’s (the only Alpha in the whole institute that scared the wits out of all the Omegas) gaze fell on him.

“Yes Sir?”

“There will be someone round to collect you after breakfast tomorrow – what with only 3 months of your sentence left we need to start making arrangements.”

“Yes Sir,” Harry nodded, fighting the smile that threatened to creep onto his face at the mention of only 3 months left.

“Goodnight Styles.”

“Goodnight Sir,” Harry smiled at the Alpha as he walked to the doorway and returned his eyes to Zayn, who was still stood in the middle of the cell.

“Goodnight Zayn…” Stevenson’s tone waited for a response.

“Goodnight Sir,” Zayn mumbled, hating himself.

When Zayn was sure that the cell door had been locked for the night and that Stevenson was at the end of the hallway, he moved from his position to collapse on his bed. Harry had broken out into a full blown smile as soon as the cell door was shut. Only when Zayn moved, did Harry speak.

“3 months!” Harry laughed slightly. “3 months and I’m out of here!”

“Don’t rub it in!” Zayn grumbled as he pulled the thin blanket up around him. “Me? I’ve still got 15 months left!”

____

A couple of weeks later, Harry had gotten into a squabble with another inmate and had been shut into his cell with Zayn. Zayn was there, because he had tried to stick up for Harry.

“I can’t believe I’m missing visiting hours!” Harry complained, for the 20th time that day. He was face down on the top bunk, sulking.

“Will you shut up?” Zayn grumbled. Harry rarely got locked in the cell during the day and when he did, all he did was complain. And Harry had just managed to get himself into trouble over visiting day, which seemed to make it worse. “You don’t get to see your brother this week! Big deal!”

“Big deal?!” Harry cried, head popping over the edge of the bunk so that he was looking at Zayn. Gravity pulled his overgrown curls down and Zayn scoffed at how ridiculous the beautiful lad looked. “Big deal?! It’s alright for you! You don’t have to worry about missing that one hour, weekly visit! No one ever visits you!”

“You git!” Zayn snapped right back. “My family disowned me! At least you’ve got family!”

“And I only survive in here with that one hour visit from my brother!”

Both boys fell silent, Zayn stopping his reply, when they heard the familiar sounds of the cell door being unlocked.

“It’s not lunch time already, is it?” Harry asked, watching the cell door carefully.

“No, but don’t complain! If we can get out of this damned cell, I’m getting out!”

Stevenson was the one to open the one standing in the doorway, and it had Zayn groaning in annoyance.

“What was that Malik?” The Alpha snapped.

“Nothing, Sir,” Zayn apologised.

“That’s what I thought,” The Alpha moved out of the way, and a gorgeous stranger walked into the room followed by Harry’s personal officer, Beta, Earl Quinton. Zayn recognised the stranger immediately, from Harry’s photos.

“Liam!” Harry cried happily when he spotted his older half-brother. “Liam!” He hurried down from his top bunk.

“Hiya Hazza,” Liam smiled back, embracing Harry in a tight hug. Zayn knew that Liam was an Alpha, but the guy radiated Alpha more than Stevenson did.

“Why are you here? What’s going on? I thought…” Harry didn’t leave Liam’s hold but turned to his personal officer. “I thought you restricted my visiting rights.”

“They did,” Liam spoke to Harry. Even Zayn shivered at the disappointed tone in Liam’s voice. “Luckily,” Liam reached a hand up and tucked a strand of Harry’s hair behind his ear. “I’m very persuasive.”

“Liam…” Harry complained. “You promised to never use your money on me unless it was an emergency!”

“Shush,” Liam sighed. “I’m here to visit you – don’t argue with me, please.”

“Malik,” Stevenson barked, squeezing past Harry and his older brother. “On your feet.”

“What?” Zayn raised his hands. “Why?”

“On your feet Malik.”

“Why?” Zayn repeated. “I’m already serving a punishment here – what do you want.”

“Don’t make me drag you to solitary.”

Zayn let out an overly dramatic sigh as he stood up slowly.

“Fine, but only because you asked so nicely.”

“Drop the attitude Malik,” Stevenson ordered as he put the handcuffs over Zayn’s wrists.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about Sir,” Zayn continued on sarcastically. “What attitude?”

“Come on, let’s go,” Stevenson ignored Zayn as he grabbed his upper arm and led him out of the cell. He shut it behind him, leaving Quinton inside to supervise Liam’s visit.

“Where are you taking me?” Zayn asked as he walked a little behind the officer.

“It’s your lucky day Malik,” Stevenson smirked a little. “You’ve been allowed out of your cell for 2 hours.”

“Really?”

“Yep,” Stevenson confirmed. “Unfortunately, there’s a whole list of chores to complete during that time.”

“You’re fucking with me.”

“Oh don’t worry – you won’t be doing them alone.”

____

“That your roommate you tell me so much about?” Liam asked as soon as the cell door was shut.

“Yeah, that’s Zayn.”

“He’s a feisty one, isn’t he?”

“That’s just the top layer… you should see him when he gets going,” Harry chuckled, looking up at his brother. “He’s a good friend though!”

Liam smiled down at Harry.

“That’s good then,” He led Harry over to the bottom bunk, where they both sat down. “Did he get you into trouble?”

“No! He’s never gone out of his way to get me into trouble! If anything, I got _him_ into trouble – because he was the one who stuck up for me yesterday.”

“Why doesn’t he get any visitors again?” Liam recalled his brother explaining how Zayn hadn’t had any visitors since he had been admitted to the institute.

“As soon as he was caught his family disowned him,” Harry shrugged. “Why are you so interested? You never really cared for hearing about him before,” He pointed out.

Liam licked his lips. He wasn’t about to admit to Harry that his prison roommate had grabbed his attention. As soon as the cell door had been opened, Liam had been hit with a delicious scent of an Omega – it drove him crazy and had him hard immediately. But nothing had prepared him for the pure beauty that had been laying on the bottom bunk when he had entered.

“So, how are you?” Liam changed the subject, smiling at Harry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will get better!! I promise!!  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's past is explored a bit and he get's his first visitor in 11 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow!! This story did so much better than I thought it would!! Which I'm please, because this one is in my top 3!! Defiantly!!  
> Okay, so this chapter explores what happened to Zayn after he presented!! I hope you like it!!

** **

** Chapter 2 **

Zayn had presented at the early age of 14, as an Omega. He knew how it went – Omega’s that were born in the family were disowned. It had been Zayn’s worst fear. So, he drew out all the money that his parents had in a savings account for him (it had been put back for his University fund – but Zayn knew that was almost impossible for an Omega) and had done some research on line. That was when he began taking Omega hiding drugs. He used Beta shampoo and took Beta scent changing pills and even washed his clothes with Beta washing powder. He took heat suppressant pills and hormone changing pills and just about whatever the hell he could get his hands on to hide that he was an Omega.

But then one day, he’d joined his parents on a really long road trip to London, to visit his great grandmother. He had packed everything he would need in his suitcase which had been put in the boot of the car. He had his heat suppressant pills with him, and while he had managed to sneakily take 2 of those, like expected, he wasn’t able to take the scent changing pills of the hormone changing pills; they were in the boot. Zayn had hoped that they’d stop somewhere, long enough for him to get into the boot and take what he needed. But they’d only stopped once, and Alpha Dad had refused to let Zayn open the boot.

That was how his family found out. It was careless, Zayn knew that now. But when it had happened, Zayn believed that he would be able to pull it off.

They’d sat down in Great Grandma’s living room, and they’d all had a deep conversation about it all… well, Zayn had sat there in silence as his parents lectured him. 3 hours he sat there, and possibly only said 10 words in his defence, simply because they never let him get a word in edgeways. When they were finished, the sent him up to his room (after taking away all of the illegal drugs he had taken and flushed them down the toilet) and his father had Alpha commanded him not to come out unless he was invited out. Throughout their 3 weeklong trip to Great Grandma’s house, Zayn only left his room a total of 4 times, and 3 of them were only so his parents could lecture him with the help of other numerous family members (luckily, the room had an en-suit bathroom).

Zayn was surprised when his parents told him to get in the car, after their visit was over. He had expected them to leave him there, on the streets. They made their way home, and Zayn was told not to leave the house, unless to go to school. Things were tough, but at least they hadn’t disowned him like he had feared.

It turned out that Zayn was wishing they would disown him. Because as soon as he hit 16 and left school – the abuse started. It wasn’t physical abuse, apart from the couple of times when his father would slap him around the face, or hold his wrists too tightly – and it wasn’t sexual abuse either… no, it was mental abuse. The name calling, and gender shaming words that fell from their mouths wounded Zayn worse that a blow to the face. He was pushed around and treated almost like a slave around the house. That went on for about 2 months, until Zayn decided to get the hell out.

The opportunity arose one night, and he just walked out the front door with the last bit of cash he had left over from his savings account, his laptop, and only the clothes on his back. He used up most of his money on a trip to London – where he knew the chances of finding a job for an Omega were better – and checked himself into a cheap 2 star hotel for the night.

He searched for weeks; and then he could feel his heat approaching. He never wanted to relive one of them again! After he had come of the suppressants back when his parents found out about him, he had almost instantly gone into heat. Since then, he’d only been through another. He didn’t want to do it again. So he went out one night and found just what he had been looking for; a dealer who supplied him with enough pills to get him through the week. They exchanged numbers and Zayn was relying on the guy whenever he needed it

But that money that Zayn had left didn’t last forever, and the pills weren’t cheap. He had to pay for the crummy motel, and food. Finding a job hadn’t gone to plan either; everywhere he tried turned him away, simply because he wasn’t qualified enough, or didn’t have any training, or he wasn’t what they were looking for. So, as Zayn met up with the guy on the Friday, like they did every week, he explained his woes in desperation for some help.

The guy, or Titan as he like to be known as, took him back to what he called ‘headquarters’. Zayn had met with the boss behind all of the drug happenings. They were one of the best in the country, Zayn was told. They hardly ever got caught, were respected by their customers, and those that they didn’t want to know about them, like the police, had no idea. Zayn was showed that they mainly focused on Omega hiding drugs, but they also supplied all genders with drugs such as cocaine and other similar drugs too.

When Zayn explained his situation, and Titan told the boss that Zayn was a loyal customer, the Boss had offered him a job. They’d trained Zayn up, teaching him to use almost every weapon that Zayn could think of and was equipped with his own gun collection, knife set and was even given his own sword. He was told what was expected of him – that he wasn’t to hand over any drugs until he had the money – that he was not to get caught – that he should report to headquarters during the day to hand over half of the cash that he’d accumulated over the night, allowing him to keep the other half and do whatever the hell he wanted with it.

Zayn asked for a supply of drugs, and he was told that as long as he handed over three quarters of his earnings, then he would always get a good supply of them at the end of every week.

And so, Zayn had gone out into the London night air, and had begun selling the drugs. As time went on, he ended up being one of the best. Customers wanted Zayn as their regular dealer. This meant that Zayn did not spend his evenings just standing on the street, he was always running off to the next meeting spot. He often accumulated lines and lines of people, which made him look suspicious, but Zayn was always careful. Zayn became, somewhat of a celebrity in the drug dealer world. And he had only been doing it for a year.

He moved around motels a lot, only staying 2 or 3 nights, and at a push 4 or 5. By the time he had handed over most of his earnings, he wasn’t left with a lot – no matter how much he managed to collect in a night – so food was few and far between, and Zayn got to the point where he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d eaten an apple. He had 2 sets of clothes, having gotten rid of the set that he’d left home with, and washed the set that he wasn’t wearing, for free, whenever he went to Headquarters.

He turned 18, and that’s when the police started taking note of him. He always managed to be out the way on time, but they (for lack of a better phrase) had caught his scent now. This meant that Zayn had to step up his game; become quicker and better at what he did best. But being wanted by the police, yet not allowing them to get a single lead on him earned him more respect, if that was possible.

14 months. That’s how long he’d managed to keep the law out of his life. And even then, he was only caught out because one of his customers set him up; had made a deal with the police – she wouldn’t go away for taking drugs, as long as she led them to Zayn.

Zayn had no idea and when their usual meeting day, Wednesday, came round, he made his way to the 3rd floor of the multi-storey carpark they met at every week, and stood in the same place. He didn’t think anything of the black Volvo that made its way round the corner and into a parking space not too far from him; he paid it no attention. That was, until 2 men stepped out. Zayn took one look at their police uniform and made a run for it.

He didn’t listen to them calling behind him, dashing for the stairs as fast as he could. All the running he did for this job had made him fast, and the Beta police officers had trouble keeping up. Zayn had jumped over the railings of the stairs, his Omega body being a gift as it made his movements graceful and faster.

He didn’t stop to think about the officers having called backup, but he knew he should have. He went to make a dash for it, but found himself surrounded. Desperate for an escape, and not wanting to get caught, he pulled out his gun and pointed it in the police officers directions. The Beta police officers were behind him, and there were 2 Alpha officers in front of him.

Upon seeing the gun pointed in their direction, all 4 officers reached for their own guns. Things didn’t go as smoothly as the officers had hoped; Zayn ended up shooting one of the Alpha’s in the shoulder – and that was when Zayn was hit with a taser. It hadn’t been too lethal – just enough to send him to the ground and to drop his gun. And then he was pulled up and pushed over the hood of the police car, as handcuffs were applied tightly behind his back.

The court case saw him get off rather lightly. If he was an Alpha, facing the same charges he could have got life, he knew that. So he knew that he should be grateful that he only got 2 years for what he’d done. And he knew that he would have gotten less, as long as he hadn’t shot that officer.

Because he’d only been 19 at the time of his sentencing, he’d been sent to a Young Omega Offenders Institute, where he would serve his two years.

Zayn had been given his own cell to begin with. He’d received a letter during his first week there. It was the first time he’d heard from any of his family, let alone his parents, in 3 years. It was a simple letter to say that they never missed him, and that they were really disappointed with everything that he had done. _It is one thing to be an Omega – a completely other thing to sell drugs and let your life go like that!_ The letter had gone on to say that he was no longer part of the family, to never contact them again, because they _don’t want anything to do with an abomination like you!_

Zayn hadn’t been too bothered by the letter, but the reality of having no one for him on the outside for him really hit him. He knew that he wouldn’t be welcomed back by the drug’s company; if you were caught, that was it – you wouldn’t be going back to them because it put the whole company in danger or being found.

His personal officer, Beta Matthew Wilson, had been the one to tell him that because he had no one waiting for him on the outside, he would be going to an Omega’s home on his release. Zayn wasn’t stupid, he knew what that meant for him. He knew that he might as well stay at the prison, because that was basically what an Omega home was – a place where Omegas without Alpha’s went to spend the rest of their lives shut in the house, only allowed outside via the house’s back garden. Once you went in, you didn’t come out again until an Alpha stopped by to claim you – and Zayn knew that it hardly ever happened – he would probably spend the rest of his life locked up.

2 months later, Zayn was graced with a roommate – a curly haired lad that went by the name of Harry Styles. He’d only been sentenced for 10 months. He’d been arrested after breaking and entering, sneaking into Apple Headquarters to get some blueprints of an iPhone that hadn’t even been put together yet.

The two had clicked straight away, the first friend that Zayn managed to make. Harry was a right laugh, and never took Zayn’s violence seriously, even though Zayn was 100% serious 90% of the time. Harry was the one that always kept Zayn busy, but didn’t do a good job of keeping him out of trouble.

____

“A whole week without getting into trouble,” Harry observed one Saturday morning, sitting down with his breakfast tray opposite his roommate. “That’s like some kind of record Zee,” He picked up his sausage without any utensils and viciously tore off a bite. “They should give you a reward or something.”

“Ugh, do you have to talk with your mouthful?” Zayn scoffed in disgust. “And chew with your mouth closed!”

Harry swallowed his bite of sausage.

“I don’t get you at all man; you used to sell drugs for a living… and Omega gender hiding drugs too, you know how to use almost every weapon known to man ( _“That’s a bit of an exaggeration!” Zayn declared._ ) and yet you have manners… manners like my grandmother.”

“A man has to have some expectations, otherwise he’s going nowhere in life,” Zayn explained.

The two fell into silence again, Zayn not really interested in eating the fruit salad that he had decided to have for breakfast this morning.

“Hey, Zaynie,” Harry, unsurprisingly, was the one to break the silence at the table. Zayn looked up with a hum. “What are you going to do when I leave?”

“You mention that you’re leaving and I’m staying, in any shape or form again and I will break my clean record and bash your face in,” Zayn grumbled.

Harry laughed, not at all affected by Zayn’s grumpy attitude.

“When’s your heat?” Harry asked, taking a sip of coffee from his plastic cup. He struggled to keep a straight face. Zayn wasn’t due another heat for about a month and 3 weeks – but whenever he was reminded of it, he grew pissed. And Harry knew that Zayn always got bitter and sometimes violent on the run up to his heat – so whenever he got like this outside of his heat time zones, Harry always brought it up.

“I am not kidding Harry! I will wipe that smirk from that face of yours if you don’t shut up!”

“What’s that Malik?” Stevenson appeared, almost magically at the side of the table.

Zayn rolled his eyes, before glancing them up at his personal guard. He put on a smile.

“Just making friendly conversation Sir,” He shrugged. Harry scoffed into his coffee cup.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Stevenson agreed sarcastically, with a raise of his eyebrows.

When Stevenson didn’t make any move to get to the point why he was bothering Zayn through breakfast, Zayn dropped his smile and resumed his grumpy tone from this morning.

“Is there something I can help you with?”

“It’s your lucky day Malik.”

“Oh great – every sentence that starts of like that means I got extra chores,” Zayn explained to Harry. Harry smirked, glancing down at his fried breakfast, trying not to catch the attention of Stevenson and be scolded for encouraging Zayn. “I haven’t been in any trouble all week! I won’t be doing any extra chores!”

“You’ve got a visitor.”

“What?!” Both Zayn and Harry cried at the same time. Zayn out of disbelief and Harry out of excitement.

Zayn glared at Stevenson wearily, not too sure what to say.

“That is a new low dude…” Zayn shook his head. “A good one… you almost had me. Visitor… yeah right!” Zayn turned back to his breakfast.

“A new low?” Stevenson asked, crossing his arms. “A new low? Do you think I’m joking?”

“Your face is a bit of a joke… so it wouldn’t surprise me.”

“Watch your tongue Malik!” Stevenson responded firmly, fixing Zayn with a hard, cold stare. “Or you won’t be having any visitors and will be spending the day in your cell.”

“Nothing new there then, is there,” Zayn mumbled to himself. “Yeah, yeah – okay. I’ll play along with your little ‘Zayn’s got a visitor’ game; just to humour you that is.”

“Prep room in 30 minutes Malik – otherwise…”

“Yeah, yeah – I’ll spend the day in my cell,” Zayn interrupted. He’d been here long enough to know what his punishments would be unless he didn’t do as he was asked.

____

Zayn wouldn’t admit it, but he was really rather nervous.

Did he really have a visitor? Was Stevenson just playing him?

Zayn hoped he wasn’t.

“Liam said Mum’s visiting this week too!” Harry explained to Zayn as they waited in the prep room to be let into the visiting room. They’d all been checked over, with metal detectors, and hands, to make sure that they weren’t hiding anything and then had been told to wait on the other side of the room. “Hardly ever visits! I’m looking forward to it!”

Zayn sighed his reply, not sharing Harry’s enthusiasm.

“I wonder who your visitor will be.”

“I dunno,” Zayn shrugged. “I’m betting that this is all just a joke.”

“I don’t think Stevenson would joke about something like that.”

“I do,” Zayn replied, just as an officer stepped into the room through a locked door, which Harry described as the door to the visiting room.

“If I call your name, you’re to line up on this wall. You will be the first half. Second half will wait against that wall.”

Zayn looked at Harry, not wanting to be separated.

“I’ll be in second half, Zaynie,” Harry explained. “You’re an M, you’ll be in the first half!”

“Oh, come on!” Zayn cursed.

When the room was split into two, Zayn against one wall and Harry against the other, the officer spoke again.

“You know the rules! No touching the visitors, no shouting, and no violence. Are we clear?”

Zayn glanced over at Harry who put his thumbs up and broke into a huge smile. Zayn flipped his middle finger over at him before he was following everyone into the room. He wasn’t surprised to see Stevenson in the room, as one of the on-duty officers, but he knew and everyone else knew that he was only there because Zayn was there.

As soon as Stevenson spotted him, he walked over to Zayn.

“Okay,” Zayn crossed his arms. “I’m here. Now what do you want me to do?”

“Your visitor,” Stevenson spoke simply, pointing out a table against the wall. Zayn’s eyes followed in the direction of Stevenson’s finger.

“You’re joking right. There must be some mistake.”

But Stevenson had moved back across the room, to stand against the wall and observe the room.

Zayn slowly moved towards the table he’d been pointed in and gingerly took a seat opposite his supposed visitor.

“Hello Zayn.”

His visitor was Harry’s older half-brother, Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn freaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely people!!  
> Please enjoy this chapter as a token of my gratitude!!

** Chapter 3 **

Zayn didn’t know what he had been expecting – but he certainly wasn’t expecting this. Why on Earth was Liam visiting him?

He just couldn’t wrap his head around it and he sat, opened mouthed at the Alpha. He said the only thing that came to mind.

“What. The. Fuck?”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Liam smirked, knitting his fingers together on the table in front of him.

The Alpha was hot, Zayn knew there was no denying that. His scent light and fluffy, yet musky and bold – it definitely grabbed Zayn’s attention. He was clearly strong with his broad shoulders and well-built muscles. He just screamed Alpha, and Zayn had to fight his Omega instincts that were telling him to behave.

He had met Liam once before – the one time when he had managed to pay his way into a visit with Harry. And when they had met, they hadn’t spoken; the Alpha hadn’t even acknowledged him. So why the fuck was he visiting him?

“I’m Liam.”

“I know who you are,” Zayn sneered, crossing his arms.

“I would shake your hand,” Liam ignored his comment. “But the rules clearly state…”

“What are you doing here?” Zayn butted in. Liam stopped talking, and looked almost taken aback that Zayn had spoken up.

“I’m visiting you…” Liam spoke slowly.

“Why?”

“Because I want to.”

“No one wants to visit me,” Zayn pointed out. “In the 1 months that I’ve been in this shithole – you’re the first fucking asshole to visit me.”

“Please refrain from swearing Zayn,” Liam spoke calmly.

“Fuck you,” Zayn retaliated loudly.

He had never had a visitor before, no one who had taken the time out to want to visit him – he didn’t know the guy, apart from what he’d heard from Harry and he was as confused as hell.

Liam took a deep breath, as if to relax himself, before he set Zayn with a look. The look chilled Zayn to the bone, but he kept his mask on and didn’t show any fear that he felt.

“Zayn, please don’t make a fuss. You know what’ll happen; they’ll just handcuff you and take you back to your cell,” Liam explained quietly, having had it explained to him before Zayn was brought in.

“Let them!” Zayn cried loudly, standing up. The fold up chair he was on dropped on the floor. The whole room had fallen silent as they all turned to look at Zayn and Liam. “I don’t even know why the hell you’re fucking here anyway!”

“Malik!” Stevenson growled out, stepping forward.

Liam held a hand out to the other Alpha, and Stevenson actually stopped. That didn’t halt the warning look that Zayn received from his Personal Officer.

“Zayn, calm down.”

“Fuck off! Who do you think you are? I’m done here!”

Liam stood up slowly and walked around the table, to be standing opposite Zayn.

“You need to calm down,” His voice was commanding and sent chills down Zayn’s spine. But he did not use his Alpha-tone and it just seemed to boil Zayn further.

Zayn was in denial. He couldn’t seem to comprehend that someone wanted to actually take the time to visit him. He had never been in a situation like this before and therefore he did not know how to act or respond; so he did what he was good at – shutting people out. He put on a brave face and acted out in a way to protect himself. What no one knew was that inside there was a scared Omega who was fighting against the strong mask that Zayn wore all the time.

Zayn may not have realised it, but everyone surrounding him knew that the Omega was provoking the Alpha, to get a response. And those who knew Zayn (Stevenson for example) knew that the black haired boy was trying to push him away; push him until he never came back.

“Why don’t you sit down and we’ll do this again?” Liam asked, his tone a little softer now yet still holding the firmness from before.

Zayn acted before he could think; he didn’t know what he was doing until his fist made contact with Liam’s cheek.

“GAH!” Zayn cried out. He had hit with some force, yet the Alpha looked hardly affected, his head had merely snapping to the side and a red mark on the skin. Zayn however had fallen against the metal table.

His hand and wrist hurt from the force that he’d hit Liam with (although he was sure that it wasn’t broken) and he was winded, and probably bruised, from the force of falling into the table.

Before Zayn could move, Stevenson was behind him forcing the Omega’s hands behind his back and securing handcuffs tightly around Zayn’s wrists. He was then hauled up and practically dragged towards the door. He was kicking his feet out, in a weak attempt to get free.

“DON’T COME BACK!” Zayn screamed. He was removed from the room, but not before he got one last look at Liam. The Alpha was watching Zayn go, his cheek red and his eyes full of sadness. Zayn did _not_ feel guilty at all.

Harry, who was still waiting in the prep room, looked up at all the commotion. He was unsurprised to see that it was Zayn who was creating all the noise and fuss. Zayn was heaved down the corridor, practically being carried by Stevenson. His feet were kicking, brushing the floor as he tried to fight against the Alpha’s hold and his swears, insults and screams echoed through the whole prison.

The other inmates all looked at each other, as if that would serve an explanation.

____

“Liam!” Harry rushed, his voice happy. “Mum!”

“Hiya Harry, baby,” Anne smiled as Harry plonked himself down on the opposite side of the table. “How are you sweetheart?”

“I’m good mama,” Harry sighed in content, relaxed by his mother’s tone. It had been about a month since he’d heard it, washing over him in smooth tones. “I miss you though.”

“Oh hunny, I miss you too. We all do.”

“Well, not long now and I’ll be home,” Harry beamed. “6 weeks left!”

“I can’t wait! It’ll be nice to have you home! But your father is already putting in new rules; and for one you’ve got a curfew and you won’t be going out by yourself for a while.”

“Mum,” Harry dismissed. “We all know the rules don’t apply to me!”

“Yeah,” Liam scoffed, speaking up for the first time since Harry had sat at the table. “That’s what landed you in here in the first place.”

“What’s wrong with your face Liam?” Harry asked, concerned. His older brother was currently sat, a glum expression on his face. He was resting his elbow against the metal table, holding his right cheek in his hand.

“Nothing,” Liam grumbled, eyes not meeting Harry’s.

“Oh Liam, hunny,” Anne laughed, a hand on his shoulder. “Omega’s are stronger than they look. Maybe next time you’ll be more careful.” Her tone was light, but it held meaning behind it.

“I didn’t do anything!” Liam defended himself, hand falling from his cheek. It was an angry red and Harry winched.

“What happened? Who did this to you?” Harry asked. His hand itched to reach across the table and gently touch the heated skin, his Omega instincts mixed with his brotherly ones wanting to care for the older Alpha.

“Its fine Harry,” Liam assured his baby brother with a small smile, covering his cheek again.

“He let an Omega punch him,” Anne explained simply.

“Mum!” Liam cried, outraged. Anne ignored him, raising her eyebrows at Harry, as if sharing an inside Omega joke with him.

“Thought he could come in here all big and Alpha-like, not expecting the Omega he was visiting to act out.”

“You were visiting someone else?” Harry rounded on his brother again. “Another Omega?” Then it clicked. “You were visiting Zayn!”

“Great,” Liam sighed. “Thanks Mum.” Liam shuffled in his seat, turning to focus completely on Harry. “Yes, I was visiting Zayn,” He paused. “ _Trying_ to visit Zayn.”

“What happened?”

“What does it look like?” Liam asked sarcastically, removing his hand from his face once again.

Harry looked at his older brother before sucking in his bottom lip, his eyes glancing over at his Mum. And that’s when he couldn’t hold it in anymore, his laughter bubbling over and ringing round the room. His Mum joined in, chuckling lightly. Liam just scowled further.

“It’s not funny,” He grumbled out at the two Omega’s.

“You let Zayn, _Zayn_ , punch you in the face!” Harry was overcome with another bout of laughter. He hit his hand on the table, forehead on the cold metal as he tried to get over the fact that his macho-Alpha brother was in pain because twink-like Omega Zayn had wacked him one in the face.

When, finally, he had managed to quieten his giggles, he sat back up to face his brother and mother.

“Why did Zayn punch you?” He asked, stifling his giggling. Then his eyebrows furrowed. “No wait – why were you visiting Zayn anyway?”

“He’s been on about it for weeks now,” Anne began explaining.

“Mum,” Liam mumbled, his tone saying what he wasn’t. He wanted to be the one to tell Harry. When Anne sat back, Liam started again. “When Zayn’s released, he doesn’t have a home to go to, does he?”

“No,” Harry answered easily. “Well, he will. But it’ll be an Omega’s home.”

“I know,” Liam nodded. “They already had him admitted to Rockbridge.”

“Rockbridge?” Harry cried in a whisper, leaning over the table. “Rockbridge Home for Wayward Omegas?”

“That’s the one.”

Rockbridge Home for Wayward Omegas had a reputation. It was a home for Omegas who were hard to control; for Omegas who had a troublesome streak; for Omegas who were… wayward. Omega’s who were admitted to Rockbridge had more than likely to have broken the law and had been in prison for a couple of years. Omega’s that were there were thought to need ‘help’ and ‘support’ to fit into their ‘place in society’. It was a place where Omegas were sent when nowhere else would take them. Harry only knew of 10 Omega’s who had come out of the Home alive. Once you were in there, it was damn hard to get out; Alpha’s didn’t want a rebellious Omega, they all wanted Omega’s who were ‘normal’.

Those who had come out of Rockbridge alive, were Omega’s who were ‘cured’; Omega’s who had learnt and accepted their place and what was expected of them; Omega’s who had given into the instincts they’d had locked up for years. The 10 that had left the Home with an Alpha rarely talked about what went on inside the place. But rumours were whispered and, Harry shivered just thinking about it, it made you wish to be locked in prison for the rest of your life instead.

“No!”

“Sadly yes,” Liam sighed. “So how would you like Zayn to be part of our family?”

Harry blinked a few times in quick succession.

“What?”

“Oh for God’s sake Liam!” Anne cried out, sitting forward. “Just tell him.”

“Tell me what?” Harry leant forward.

Liam sighed before reaching into his pocket and pulling out some paperwork. He placed them on the table, flattened them out and pushed them across the table at Harry. Harry snatched them up, reading it quickly.

He didn’t say anything for a long while. He placed the paper back on the table and looked his brother right in the eye.

“So?” Liam asked, hesitant for his reaction.

“Liam… I don’t… this is great news!” Harry spoke slowly, and unsurely. When he saw his brother’s look of disappointment, Harry smiled. “No really, it really is great! It gets Zayn out of Rockbridge and a life full of misery!”

“But…”

“But; considering he punched you in the face the first time you met… I’m not too sure how he’s going to take to the news that you’re his Alpha now.”

“He’ll come round eventually,” Anne supported her oldest son. “He’ll learn to love our Liam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to point out one thing with this chapter;  
> I know that Zayn's 'freak-out' is perhaps a bit OTT and a bit much over nothing; but he's an Omega used to be shut out by everyone that he knows. So it's foreign when someone doesn't - but because he's used to it, he's expecting it and therefore is shocked when Liam doesn't. He tried to "fix" this by acting out. He's also doing it to try and get a response out of Liam!! :D  
> As a side note;  
> I don't know if you have noticed, but I put gifs at the beginning of each chapter!! It would be great if you have a favourite Ziam gif that you could send me the link of!! If I like it, I shall include it!!  
> Also!! I have now got social media accounts!! The one i will use the most is Tumblr!! But here are the links to all of them!! They are pages for you to keep up to date with all my works - I will also be posting future story ideas there too!!  
> Tumblr; http://rivermagic99.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter; https://twitter.com/RiverMagic99  
> Facebook; https://www.facebook.com/RiverMagic99  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's finished his sentence - Zayn gets a new cellmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay - i've worked hard on this!!!! It's literally taken me two whole days to write this!! but i'm pleased with it!! almost 6000 words!! Granted, there is hardly any Ziam in this - but i'm working on it!!  
> I hope you enjoy it - and i'm really sorry for any mistakes!!

** Chapter 4 **

Zayn had been put into solitary confinement for less, so when Harry returned to his cell 10 minutes before curfew, he was surprised to see Zayn there. Zayn was on the bottom bunk but unusually, he was not on his back with a cocky smile on his face; instead the Omega was flat on his stomach, arms hugging his pillow close to him, his head buried deep in it, and sobs rocketed through his body.

For a moment Harry stood in the doorway of the cell, observing the scene before him. He knew in situations like these, an Alpha was what an Omega needed most… but he wasn’t too sure what he should do, considering Zayn’s dislike for the gender. He wasn’t about to go and get Stevenson, believing that it would just work Zayn up even more.

“Zayn?” He asked carefully, anticipating the other Omega’s response. “Zayn, are you alright?” He took a few steps into the cell.

Zayn stopped sniffling, his whole body stiffened at the sound of Harry’s voice. He didn’t want Harry to see him like this, it just proved deep down that all he was, was a weak Omega. He wanted to be more than that – he wanted to be able to walk himself out when he was a free man, he wanted to get himself a job and his own apartment and most of all, he wanted to prove to everyone that he could do it all himself – prove to them that he wasn’t some typical Omega who thrived off the attention and praise of others.

Zayn’s head did not lift from the pillow, and Harry guessed that it was because he didn’t want to show that he had actually been crying.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked again.

Zayn made a noise, that Harry wasn’t sure sounded exactly human, but he didn’t say anything. And then Zayn just started crying again, harder than before, unable to stop them. Harry rushed towards his friend and sat on the edge of the bottom bunk.

Harry placed his hand gently on Zayn’s back and rubbed soothingly, knowing what things helped when he was in a state like this.

“Oh Zayn,” Harry whispered sadly. “Why are you so upset?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Zayn’s voice whimpered through his crying, muffled by the pillow.

“I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“I don’t need your fucking help!” Zayn cried, pushing Harry’s hand away from him. “Leave me alone.”

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, shocked at Zayn’s outburst. He really didn’t know what to do, he knew that being in a state like this without an Alpha’s attention could be very damaging to an Omega’s mental health – but Harry wasn’t too sure whether getting an Alpha for Zayn would help anyway.

Zayn sobbed some more, before lifting his head from the pillow.

“I’m sorry,” He gulped. His usually rather smart hair was all knotted together in different sections, his tanned face was red and blotchy from his crying and his eyes were big and round, bloodshot and puffy from the tears.

“It’s okay,” Harry spoke quietly, scared his voice was going to set Zayn off again. “You’re upset, and you want to be alone. I understand.” And he did; he did understand. He stood from Zayn’s bunk.

“No! Wait!” Zayn cried. He moved himself around quickly until he was sat on his mattress with his legs crossed. “Your brother visited me today.”

“Yeah, he mentioned,” Harry slowly sat back down. “Good aim by the way! Nice punch!”

“You’re not mad about that?” Zayn asked weakly.

“Mad?” Harry scoffed, patting Zayn’s shoulder. “Dude, I wish I had your balls! I love Liam but he really gets on my tits sometimes.”

“You don’t have tits,” Zayn observed.

“Not yet my friend,” Harry joked, putting on a posh accent, trying to lighten the atmosphere a bit. He got a little chuckle out of Zayn – it was better than nothing.

“I don’t even know why I punched him,” Zayn mumbled, suddenly finding his hands very interesting. “I didn’t know what I was doing until I’d done it. I just lost it. He’s strong though.”

“Oh god – I’m taller than him and he can pick me up fucking easily. Whenever he’s bored he’ll just come over to where I am and yank me from where I’m sitting. Then he’ll walk around a bit laughing as I lose my shit and try to get out of his hold,” Harry smiled at the memories. “Thought it would be the one thing I didn’t miss while I was in here – but I tell you something Zaynie – I bloody do miss it!”

“Yeah well,” Zayn inhaled deeply. “I sprained me wrist,” He raised his right arm to show Harry the bandage wrapped tightly around his hand and forearm. “But your brother didn’t bat an eyelid.”

“Trust me, you affected him more than you think. He was practically crying during my visit with him!”

That seemed to cheer Zayn up a bit.

“Stevenson took me to the nurse,” Zayn went on to explain. “I thought he was going to put me in solitary again – I’ve been in for less, you know? So I was shocked as hell when he brought me back here, didn’t even lock the door.”

“Maybe you just caught him on a good day?” Harry suggested. He knew that Zayn didn’t know about anything – he didn’t know about Rockbridge, he didn’t know about Liam being his Alpha now. And with how delicate Zayn was, Harry wasn’t about to tell him… well, that and he’d been Alpha-ordered into not saying anything by Liam.

Zayn scoffed.

“I don’t think good days are what Stevenson does.”

The two sat in silence for a little while, until the curfew alarm went off, making them both jump. It was a couple of minutes before the clanging of cells being locked for the night stretched to their ears. Tonight, it was Stevenson who appeared to lock their cell door. He stood in the doorway, hand on the door ready to shut it.

“How’s your wrist Malik?” Stevenson asked.

“Its fine Sir,” Zayn spoke quietly, head bowed. His voice wasn’t sarcastic one little bit, and it shocked both Harry and Stevenson.

“Do you need to talk to me?” Stevenson didn’t directly point out Zayn’s obvious tears.

Zayn shook his head quickly. No, he did not want to talk to anyone, let alone Stevenson (Harry was an exception).

“Alright,” Stevenson nodded once, respecting Zayn’s decision – even though he would have preferred to know the Omega was perfectly okay before he locked the cell for the night. He turned to Harry after a moment’s thought. “I can trust you to call for an Alpha, should he get worse?”

“Yes Sir,” Harry answered obediently. Both ignored Zayn’s scoff of disagreement.

“Good. Alright then you two – goodnight.”

“Goodnight Sir,” Harry was the first to respond, having said it so many times since he’d been there that it was an instinct to say it now.

“Night,” Zayn grumbled, before collapsing back onto his mattress again.

The cell door banged shut loudly. Harry didn’t move, watching Stevenson through the little window in the door. The jingling of keys signalled and the panel sliding across the door was the indication that they were locked in. Stevenson cast one look through the square window at Zayn before closing it up.

“Dunno how he imagines I’ll be able to get help for you now he’s shut us in fully,” Harry was the first to break the silence.

“His shifts over in about an hour,” Zayn explained. “Doesn’t mean he won’t arrange for someone to come and check up on us every hour.”

“You mean – check on you,” Harry joked playfully, leaning over to ruffle Zayn’s already messy hair. Zayn grumbled something inaudible as he pushed Harry’s hands away again.

“You’re a jerk.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way!” Harry joked as he hopped off of Zayn’s bunk and climbed up onto his own.

Zayn turned around so that he was lying on his back now. He listened to Harry above him, moving around and trying to get comfortable. As soon as he stilled, Zayn spoke up;

“No – I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

The air around Harry seemed to freeze, and Zayn opened his mouth to apologise for being a sap and tell him to forget about it when Harry’s long hair and cheeky face appeared, hanging over the edge.

“Aww – Zaynie; I never knew you had a heart!” He laughed playfully.

Zayn scowled up at him, flinging himself around to his side so that only his back was visible to Harry.

“I take that back! You are a jerk!”

Zayn couldn’t help smiling at the wall in front of him as Harry retreated back up onto his bunk, the curly haired lad’s laughter contagious.

____

All inmates had to choose 2 classes they wanted to take, alongside the mandatory Maths and Home Economics. Zayn’s chosen classes were Art and Music. Harry joined him in his Music lesson, but took Cooking instead of Art.

Zayn was sat at his desk, drawing a cartoon version of Stevenson. His personal officer has a rather head that was a little too large for his body. The nametag on his uniform was large and read ‘Stinkenson’. The drawing of the officer lived up to his nametag, with a rotting banana peel draped over his head, a fish skeleton stuck in his head and flies buzzing around him. A piece of toilet paper was stuck to the bottom of his shoe with a horrible brown stain on it, 3 bags of rotting rubbish was positioned around him; there was a large, yellow stain running down the leg of his trousers and he was standing in a puddle of the same colour. His face was smudged with dirt and his usually smartly combed back hair was sticking up all over the place. The cartoon Stevenson was frowning and had snot running from his nose. Above him was a speech-bubble; “I make Zayn’s life hell”

He put in the finishing touches before placing his pencil down on the table and sitting back to admire his work. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he observed his drawing. He couldn’t help the quiet bubble of laughter that fell from his lips. He was going to take this to lunch and show Harry; the other lad was going to love it.

He reached across the table and pulled the pot of pencil crayons closer to him. He glanced at the large clock of the wall at the front of the metal room. He had 30 minutes left; he could colour it perfectly in that time. He looked down at his drawing again, deciding on what colours to pick out.

He gathered up the colours he would need and set them out, pushing the rest of the pot back into the middle of the table. He picked up the black pencil and started shading in the Alpha’s black hair. He chuckled to himself again at his drawing as he continued to colour.

The door to the room opened, and the 20 or so inmates, who were all working on their own drawings, looked up at the intruder. When they noticed Stevenson, they all went straight back to their work. That is to say, all of them but Zayn.

Zayn tried to hold back the laughter begging to escape him at the sight of the real-life version of his cartoon, minus the rubbish.

Stevenson nodded once at the teacher up the front before making his way down the long table, towards Zayn. When Zayn took note of where Stevenson was heading, he scampered to hide his art work. His sketch book made it over the drawing just as Stevenson stopped beside him.

“What are you drawing?” Stevenson asked curiously, wondering why Zayn had moved so fast to cover it up. Zayn was usually proud to show off his artwork – especially his drawings.

“Nothing.”

“Hmm,” Stevenson furrowed his eyebrows at the tanned Omega, giving him the once over, trying to decide whether he was hiding anything from him. When he came up blank, he moved onto the reason why he was there. “There’s a phone call for you.”

“No thank you,” Zayn answered automatically, opening his sketchbook to work on another piece of work – his tattoo idea’s page.

“You don’t even know who it is.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. He used his pencil to trace around the outline of his very favourite tattoo idea; the comic style ‘Zap’ that he wanted on his arm.

“Do you think I’m stupid? I go almost a whole year with no interaction from the outside world… and suddenly I have a visitor and a phone call in the same week? And considering how great the visit went – I am 99.99% sure that it’s the same knothead Alpha that’s on the end of the phone.”

“Well, you’re not wrong; but you will do well to not use such insults again.”

“Why? Does it hurt your Alpha ego?” Zayn sassed with another roll of his eyes.

Stevenson did not reply, a hand coming down on top of Zayn’s sketchbook.

“Hey!” Zayn cried, moving on instinct to push Stevenson’s hand off of his work. “Do you mind – you’re going to smudge the colours.”

“Malik – I would appreciate it if you showed me some respect!”

“Get your hand off my sketchbook and then maybe I’ll think about this respect thing you keep on about it,” Zayn exclaimed snappily.

Stevenson removed his hand, crossed his arms and sent Zayn a cold glare. Zayn was quick to slam shut his sketchbook again, not wanting any more disturbances falling over his precious art.

“Go and tell Liam that I do not want to talk to him,” Zayn spoke up after a moment. “Ever.”

“Are you sure? I think Liam might want to…”

“I don’t care,” Zayn interrupted. “What Liam wants to and doesn’t want to do. I do know however, that he’ll never be seeing, or hearing from me – ever again.”

“Okay,” Stevenson nodded once. “If you’re sure.”

“Oh I’m sure.”

“Dish duty tonight, Malik.”

“Oh! Come on!” Zayn cried, efficiently catching the attention of everyone in the room. “I did it last night!”

“Start showing some respect, and I’ll decide whether you deserve another night of dish duty.”

Zayn scowled hard at the man, desperately wanting to snap at the man. Dish duty was the worst – and it lasted hours due to the many, many inmates and all the staff that had meals too. He turned to glare at the table in front of him, and listened to Stevenson’s retreating footsteps.

As soon as he was sure his personal officer had left the room, he dived back in for his drawing of the man. He was quick to add a pile of dog shit to the man’s left shoe.

____

Zayn didn’t bother getting lunch to begin with, sitting down opposite Harry at their usual table. Harry was already scoffing down, what _looked_ like sausages, mash potato and gravy; although Zayn was never sure with prison food.

“Eh, Zaynie!” Harry cried happily. “How was Art?”

“It was… it was okay…” Zayn nodded once. “Did you, um – did you get a phone call from your brother while you were in class?”

“No,” Harry furrowed his eyebrows. “He’s never phoned me… why?”

Zayn suddenly felt bad, and he was confused. Why on Earth was Liam – Harry’s half-brother – phoning to speak to him and not his brother?

“He… he phoned me.”

“He what?”

“I know, I know! I’m shocked too… maybe he’s confused over who’s actually his brother…” Zayn began, but Harry wasn’t listening.

“What did he have to say for himself?”

“What?” Zayn stopped his babbling. “He… I dunno – I didn’t…”

“You didn’t pick up the phone? Oh, dude! You’re such an idiot!” Harry shook his head.

“Huh?”

“He likes you Zee,” Harry rose his eyebrows, hoping Zayn would guess exactly what he was saying.

“No, no, no, no, no, no,” Zayn’s hands rose in the air. “No! You can’t spring that on me! We only met the once before his visit – and even then I didn’t make a good impression… I didn’t even speak to the guy or acknowledge him! Then I proceeded to punch him one in the face when he visits me. Tell me again that he likes me. Go on.”

Harry sat through Zayn’s excused, a calm expression on his face. Then, when Zayn proceed to say it again, that was just what he did.

“He likes you Zee.”

“Oh for goodness sake,” Zayn stood up, abandoning the table to go and grab a lunch tray and some lunch.

Harry chuckled as the other Omega left the table. He’d come round to the idea sooner or later.

When Zayn returned to the table, merely 5 minutes later, both boys were in a silent agreement that they were not going to bring up Liam again.

“Cook anything interesting?” Zayn asked, grabbing a fork to start eating.

“If you count cupcakes as interesting – then yeah,” Harry shrugged.

“Hey – cupcakes are cool!” Zayn defended slightly. “As long as they don’t have any sparkly accessories or anything on them.”

Harry laughed, reassuring his friend that his, at least, didn’t have anything of the sort.

“What about you? What did you get up to in Art?”

Zayn swallowed down a rather lumpy piece of mash potato, holding his finger up at Harry. He reached into the pocket of his orange jumpsuit and pulled up the folded drawing. He had managed to finish the colouring of it, just before lunch.

He smirked slightly as he handed the paper over to Harry.

Harry cautiously took the paper and gently unfolded it. Instantly he recognised it to be Stevenson and burst out laughing. Then he covered his mouth and looked over the paper at Zayn.

“Dude – did you really draw this? That’s incredible!”

“I know,” Zayn was full on smiling now. He knew Harry was going to love it.

“Man; if he didn’t visit our cell as often as he does – this would so be going on the wall!”

“You sound like some proud father, who’s promising to pin their son’s first drawing on the fridge,” Zayn scoffed, still smiling.

Harry placed his hand over his heart.

“I feel like a proud father.”

“I’m older than you.”

“Shut-up; let me enjoy this moment son.”

____

Zayn barely slept. He was kept awake with the knowledge that his friend, his only friend, his best friend, wouldn’t be there in 24 hours. Harry had completed his sentence – he’d be gone after breakfast. Zayn wasn’t sure what he was going to do after Harry left; the Omega wasn’t sure how he survived the two months without Harry at the beginning of his sentence. But here he was – about to say goodbye to Harry, with a whole extra year still of his own sentence.

Harry hadn’t slept much either. Sure, he was sad about having to leave Zayn – but he didn’t sleep mainly down to excitement. He was going to be getting out of here! It felt like ages since he’d tasted a bit of freedom.

The two cellmates had been awake most of the night, but had stayed silent. They shared no words or comments, letting the silence do the talking. Both Omega’s stayed lost in their thoughts throughout the night.

Zayn knew that he’d never see Harry again. After he was put into an Omega’s Home when his own sentence was over, there was a 95% chance that he wouldn’t set foot outside of it again. Harry had a family, people who wanted him – Zayn had nothing, no one. Harry was going to move on and forget all about him, Zayn was sure. But Zayn was never going to forget Harry; Harry was his best friend, the only one who stuck with him after everything that had happened. And it was all over.

6am rolled round, and Harry started to get up slowly. He used the small toilet in their room and brushed himself down, trying to style his long hair and making himself as presentable as he could while still being stuck in his prison clothes. He didn’t say anything to Zayn, thinking that the older Omega was sleeping.

The alarm went off and the door unlocked. Still, the two friends hardly said anything – barely mumbling a good morning to each other. It was weird; Harry had spent 3 months boasting about his departure, yet the day had come and the curly haired lad could barely mumble 4 words.

Zayn was the first to spark a conversation, and that was when they were nearing the end of breakfast. Neither had hardly touched the food in front of them, barely nibbling at their cereal and toast.

“So – you’re leaving, huh?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied quietly, finding his hands really interesting.

“How’s it feel to know you’re practically a free man?” Zayn tried to keep the conversation going. He didn’t really want to talk about Harry leaving and he was sure that Harry didn’t either – but what else was there to talk about when it was what they both had on their minds?

“Strange,” Harry nodded after a moment. “Yet, I know that as soon as I’m out of here my family will be keeping an extra close eye on me.”

“That’s what families are for though, right?” Zayn shrugged. “They’re there to make sure that you stay out of trouble.”

“Yeah. I guess,” Harry agreed with a small smile.

“If it weren’t for them, I wouldn’t be surprised to see you back in here by the end of the week,” Zayn laughed slightly, trying to lighten the mood. It made Harry laugh.

“Yeah, you’re probably right there.”

Zayn couldn’t think of anything to say after that, and the two fell silent again. Breakfast finished up and Quinton, Harry’s personal officer, came to collect Harry.

“See ya Harry,” Zayn all but whispered. “Good luck and all that crap.” He tried desperately to sound like himself and not some Omega that was suffering with the beginnings of a broken heart.

Harry looked up at Zayn properly for the first time since they’d woke. Zayn couldn’t miss the water that his eyes were swimming in.

“Hey, doofus – why are you crying? You’re getting out of here!” Again, Zayn tried to sound reassuring and excited for him. Although it was clear to himself, Harry and the Beta guard waiting close by that Zayn didn’t want to lose his pal.

Harry wiped at his eyes, before jumping towards Zayn. Zayn hadn’t been expecting it and as Harry’s arms wound round his neck, Zayn’s wrapped his own arms around Harry’s waist.

“I’m going to miss you Zee,” Harry whispered into his ear.

“I’m going to miss you too Harry,” Zayn whispered back, squeezing Harry closer to him. Now that the time was upon them, he desperately didn’t want to part from Harry.

“I’ll come back and visit, every week!” Harry promised, louder this time.

“You…” Zayn would love to see Harry every week. But he didn’t want to feel as if he was forcing the lad to visit him. “You don’t have to. You’ll be with your family.”

“You are part of my family, Zayn!” Harry pulled out of the hug slightly to look at the lad. “I don’t wind up spending 10 months in an 8 by 10ft cell with you 24/7 and don’t end up considering you family.”

Zayn didn’t know what to say in response. Harry chuckled a little at the pleasant shock written all over Zayn’s face.

“Styles,” Quinton called. “We need to get a move on.”

Harry looked over at his personal officer at the sound of his name. He nodded once at the Beta before turning back to Zayn.

“I’m sorry Zayn, I’ve got to go.”

“You go and get ‘em!” Zayn encouraged with a smile. “Just, don’t let me see you in here again. Got it?”

“Yes Sir,” Harry and Zayn laughed at the same time before diving in for another hug.

“Styles,” Quinton’s voice sounded, exasperated from behind them again.

“Go on,” Zayn pulled out of the embrace, and let go of Harry. “Get out of here!”

“I’ll be back in four days! To visit! You better be there!”

“I will,” Zayn nodded his promise.

“Bye Zaynie.”

Zayn watched as Harry left, following his personal officer out of the room. He turned to wave at Zayn as he rounded the corner, and Zayn raised his hand in farewell. When Harry was out of sight, Zayn’s smile vanished and he seemed to deflate.

“Bye Harry.”

____

It was weird to have the cell to himself again that night. The usual mumbles and deep breathing that sounded from Harry and lulled Zayn to sleep weren’t there and, when Zayn awoke the next morning, there was no one there to greet him with their stupid smile.

Going about the day was weird as well. Harry wasn’t there at breakfast to help wake Zayn up with his usual, loud laugh, nor was he there to keep Zayn sane through their overly stereotypical Home Ec class. Lunch was boring, free time was tiring, and the daily chores took twice as long.

Zayn returned to his cell, a whole half an hour before curfew. He thought prison life was boring before, but now he realised that Harry had made it slightly worthwhile. He had found his eyes drooping, while he was sat in the common room and had decided falling asleep in his cell would be better than falling asleep somewhere where he could fall prey to any number of tricks by the other inmates.

He’d been lying on his bed, wondering how Harry was getting on without him. He decided that it was unhealthy to be thinking about another so much – and then remembered that Harry was the closest thing he had had to family in 6 years; it wasn’t too strange that he was constantly thinking about his friend.

“Evening Malik,” Stevenson announced his arrival.

Zayn groaned loudly. He really didn’t want, or need his personal officer in his face right now. He hadn’t seen Stevenson all day – he was on the 8pm-8am shift today and he had the day off tomorrow. Zayn was hoping to not see the Alpha over these two days – it was nice to know that Stevenson wasn’t breathing down his neck all the time.

Stevenson ignored Zayn’s groan. Zayn opened his eyes when the scent of another Omega wafted through the dominating Alpha scent and reached his nose. He sat up quickly and cast his glare over at the two.

Stood beside Stevenson, in an orange jumpsuit identical to Zayn’s was an Omega he didn’t recognise. The lad looked taller than Zayn, with his pale complexion and brunette, windswept hair. He wore a hard expression, and a scowl that could definitely rile Zayn’s.

“Malik – this is George Shelly. Your new cellmate.”

“You’re joking right?” Zayn said calmly, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. “You want me to share?”

“You didn’t have a problem with your previous cellmate.”

“If you recall, I kicked off about my previous cellmate when you first introduced us,” Zayn said pointedly.

“Yes, I do – you ended up spending the night in solitary; if you recall.”

Zayn pretended to think for a moment before nodding, smirking slightly as if he was reminiscing in the good times.

“Don’t want a repeat of that do you?” Stevenson asked, crossing his arms.

“I don’t want to share my cell, if that’s what you mean.”

“Don’t worry,” The other Omega, George, snapped at Zayn. “I don’t want to be sharing either. Especially with someone like you.”

“Why you little,” Zayn jumped up, but found himself being held back by Stevenson.

“That’s enough!” Stevenson snapped out his Alpha command at both of them. “Shelly – You will do well to hold your tongue and Malik you will do well to behave yourself!”

Zayn scowled up at the Alpha, as Stevenson removed his hold from him.

After explaining that there was nowhere else George to be stationed – that Zayn’s cell was the only space available in the whole institute – and after Alpha ordering them to not touch each other, Stevenson closed the cell door and locked them in together 2 minutes before the curfew alarm went off.

Zayn began cursing at his new cellmate. He knew instantly that they weren’t going to get along; they weren’t going to be friends at all.

George moved to place his stuff, a towel and change of clothes that he had in his arms on the desk space that had originally been Harry’s side. Zayn continued to mumbled curses at him as George climbed up the ladder onto the top bunk.

“This is so ridiculous! I swear I’ll kill him! What a dick! Can’t believe this is happening! All because Harry left!”

“Harry?” George scoffed. “Who’s that you’re boyfriend?”

“Fuck off!” Zayn snapped at the Omega on the top bunk. “You don’t get to talk about Harry.”

“So he _is_ your boyfriend!” George laughed, knowing that he was doing a good job in winding Zayn up.

“I swear if I wasn’t under the influence of this fucking Alpha command – I would hit you so hard you’d end up in next week.”

“Is that a threat?”

“You can damn well be sure it is!” Zayn cursed up at him, just as the curfew alarm rang loud in their ears.

____

“You are damn well lucky I’m allowing you your visiting rights Malik!” Stevenson growled lowly at the Omega, merely 4 days later. “You mess up this like you did last time and you _will_ be locked in solitary until I see fit. Have I made myself clear?”

Zayn rolled his eyes. He’d played up big style this week – and to be fair, so had George. They’d been at each other’s throats almost literally. While they were unable to directly touch with the intent of harm (thanks to Stevenson’s Alpha command), they managed to find other ways to annoy and frustrate the other.

Zayn had woken up on the first morning of sharing a cell with George, to find the nosy bastard going through his sketchbook. Zayn had gone off his head, and had snatched it from him, screaming to mind his own fucking business. The screaming had grabbed the attention of Stevenson (neither Zayn nor George were surprised that Stevenson had been stationed outside their cell all night) and Zayn had been confined to his cell after breakfast for the whole day. He’d vowed to get George back and the perfect opportunity came the next day at breakfast;

George and Zayn had just so happened to be next to each other in the line to get their breakfast. They weren’t allowed to have any other cups beside the disposable paper cups. When George was not looking, Zayn used his pinkie fingernail to twist a tiny hole into the bottom of his cup and switched his own with George’s. George failed to notice the hole when one of the kitchen staff leant across to fill his cup with the wanted coffee. Zayn and George sat on completely different tables, but Zayn made sure that George was still in his line of sight, just so he could witness the coffee falling from the bottom of the cup and staining his clothes. George had guessed that it was Zayn and had glared at him from across the dining hall.

George had got him back by sneaking into the bathroom and grabbing a can of shaving foam. He then proceeded to fill Zayn’s shoes (when the raven haired lad had taken them off to shower) with shaving foam. Zayn had glued cotton wool balls (taken from the art room) to George’s jacket (he’d taken it from their cell before they left for their daily class). And that was just in the first day.

Their pranks were getting bigger and bigger, until yesterday George had snapped and started yelling at Zayn across the bathroom. Zayn had laced his toothbrush with salt. Needless to say, the Alpha command had worn off and George had stormed towards him, creating a scene. George had pushed Zayn to the floor and they’d both rolled around, trying to get the upper hand of the situation. George had landed a punch and Zayn had brought his knee up between George’s legs. All around them the inmates were cheering them on and the guards and officers were trying to multitask – keeping the others back and separating the two fighting. Both George and Zayn had spent the day in separate solitary cells.

Zayn could only hope they’d done enough to be separated for good. But Stevenson had arrived 8am in the morning to lecture Zayn and point out that it was clear what he was trying to do. His efforts to get rid of George (and George’s to get rid of Zayn) were pointless – for as long as they were trying to get the other kicked out they were going to be stuck together.

Zayn was surprised this morning when a Beta officer unlocked the cell – only to inform George that his Personal Officer, Peter Harris, had decided that he didn’t deserve his visiting rights because of his behaviour. Zayn was then told to be down at the prep room in an hour.

Zayn smiled up at personal officer innocently.

“Crystal Sir.”

Stevenson ignored Zayn’s sarcastic tone, instead choosing to give him a hard glare.

“Against the wall with the others Malik – best behaviour. Any indication that you’re playing up and I will cut the visit short.”

“Got it,” Zayn gave a two fingered salute. He moved against the wall in a line with the others who were in the first group.

He was quick to spot the familiar curly locks that belonged to his friend when they were allowed into the visiting room.

“Zayn!” Harry stood, waving wildly.

Zayn hurried over to the table and realised how much he hated the ‘no touching’ rule. He could do with a hug from his best friend right about now.

Harry looked completely different than when he’d left four days earlier. Zayn barely recognised him – his hair was cut and no longer long (he looked younger and just like he had when the two had first met) and it was strange to see him in anything that wasn’t his orange jumpsuit.

“Oh Harry!” Zayn cried, practically falling into his seat – completely ignoring Liam who was sat beside Harry. “Come back! It’s hell without you!”

“Oh, come on,” Harry dismissed with a wave of his hand. “It can’t be that bad.”

“I have a new cellmate – he’s a dickhead!”

Harry rolled his eyes, listening to Zayn’s explanations of what had happened between the two.

“I’m running out of pranks to pull!” Zayn exclaimed desperately.

“I got one! Sneak some straws from the cafeteria and…”

“Harry.”

“Oh, come on Liam – its harmless fun.”

“Harmless fun that’s just going to get Zayn into trouble.”

“Look,” Zayn turned to Liam. “I don’t even know why you’re here. I punched you – remember?” Zayn hadn’t forgotten when Harry had admitted that his older brother had a thing for Zayn.

“I forgive you,” Liam smiled as if Zayn had just given his most heartfelt apology.

“If I wasn’t on the verge of solitary I would punch you again.”

“Guys!” Harry’s hand held up in the air, freezing any replies. “Stop it! I’ve come to visit my friend! I’d appreciate it if you didn’t argue!”

Zayn glared at Liam with narrowed eyes and Liam stared back calmly; Liam was not going to look away, Zayn needed to know that Liam was in charge. Zayn finally turned back to Harry.

“Now… that prank?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to work out (not necessarily for this story though) whether to have a side of Steeran (Ed Sheeran x Harry Styles) or Gryles (Nick Grimshaw x Harry Styles) or even (THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTION ANONYMOUSE) Jarry (Josh Cuthbert X Harry Styles)  
> So, let me know which pairing you prefer - Steeran V Gryles V Jarry!!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pranks get wild and Zayn gets a visitor at an unexpected time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY - I would just like to verify a couple of things;  
> 1\. I have been suffering writers block lately... that is why it's been a little while between my updates. AND.  
> 2\. I do not have much of a clue of what prison life is like. I haven't watched many shows with it all, and I have done some research - but I'm basically making this up as I go along. I also take into consideration - this is an OMEGA'S prison... in this universe they go hard on Omega's, but not TOO hard... (for example if Zayn was an Alpha he probably would have got life for what he'd done) so I adapt things for what I think an Omega's prison would look like. I guess what I'm trying to say is that some of it's fact - most of it's fiction! :D  
> I hope you like this chapter!! I worked all day on it and made it 7000 words long for y'all!!

** Chapter 5 **

Clocks had never been allowed in the cells; Zayn had a theory that this was a simple, yet evil, way to drive the inmates to insanity – so Zayn had no idea what the time actually was. However, he knew that it was early enough for the sun to break through the tiny, barred window and light up the cell, but not late enough for the wake up alarm to go off anytime soon.

Zayn smirked as he slowly got out of bed, trying not to make too much noise when moving on the squeaky, metal bunk bed. George was quite a deep sleeper (Zayn had tested this out by making as much noise as he could at any given time during the nights and had also poked the boy when he’d been sleeping), but Zayn couldn’t help but tiptoe around the cell as he set up his next prank – the one that Harry had suggested.

Zayn poked his head up over the top bunk, just to make sure that George was sleeping deeply like his evened out breathing suggested. When he was sure that the other Omega was still out cold, he rummaged through his stuff to find what he was looking for.

The straws that he’d taken from the canteen a week ago, were still in their wrappers. He hadn’t completed any pranks against George, wanting the other Omega to believe that Zayn had given up. Since Harry’s visit, George had got even with Zayn by drawing on his face with the raven haired lad had been sleeping. Needless to say, Zayn had not been pleased to wake up to a childish dick drawn on his face and the word ‘cockslut’ written in permanent marker on his forehead. George had not pulled any pranks since, but this was only because he was waiting for Zayn to take his turn.

The two straws were quickly unwrapped and, moving like a lion stalking his prey, Zayn crossed the small cell again and used his bunk to hoist himself up that little higher. He was in luck that George was facing him, with his head tilted back, otherwise this would have been a rather hard prank to commit.

Zayn licked his lips in anticipation and, making sure that he had a good grip on the bed so he wouldn’t fall, he moved the first straw towards George’s face.

George grunted slightly and kicked his legs into a new positon when the first straw came to rest in his nostril. Zayn had to bite his tongue to stop his chuckle from escaping his lips. The second one was pushed into the next nostril and Zayn moved so fast that he was surprised George didn’t wake with the amount of noise the bed made. He threw himself down onto his bunk again, chuckling like mad. George was sleeping above him with two straws sticking out of his nose – oh boy, was he going to be in for a surprise when he woke up.

Zayn managed to calm down and entertained himself with his sketchbook for the next hour. He worked on some more tattoos, drawing bits and pieces that he’d love to get inked on himself. The time passed quickly when he was distracted and he had almost forgotten about his earlier antics. That was until the alarm went off, startling George.

Zayn couldn’t hold back the eruption of laughter that bubbled from deep within him. He could clearly hear, and now wished he’d sat at the small desk just to have fallen witness to it all, the sound of George starling awake and crying out in surprise. He was very clearly freaking out and before long he was swearing profusely. Zayn just laughed harder when the straws made a reappearance, one by one, being chucked down onto the cell’s floor when George pulled them from his nostrils.

“Cunt,” George spat.

Zayn just continued on with his laughter. He didn’t even know what was so funny about the whole thing, the prank wasn’t even that evil; but for some reason it had tickled Zayn.

“Think you can get away with manipulating me in my sleep?” Gorge exclaimed as he climbed down from the top bunk to face Zayn with an angry glare. Just that one sentence had Zayn silencing again.

“I only got you in your sleep because someone, who I have the displeasure of knowing, decided to graffiti my face with permanent marker while _I_ was sleeping!”

George went to advance on Zayn, but at that precise moment the sound of the cell door being unlocked reached their ears and they both stopped. They had learnt, the hard way, that their prank war was best kept as far away from the guards and officers as they could keep it. They didn’t always do a good job of it, but they did try.

“I’ll get you back Malik,” George managed to hiss out before the cell door was pulled all the way open.

____

The rest of the day had gone off rather smoothly; Zayn had actually attended all of his classes, and had completed all his chores in almost record time. He didn’t actually know why, he just had a reasonably good day. Of course, his good behaviour spiked some interest, and Zayn found himself being watched extra carefully by Stevenson, as if the personal officer had reason to believe Zayn was up to something.

With Stevenson watching over him all day, Zayn was forced to remember that George would be planning on getting him back for his prank earlier that morning. Zayn had calculated that since there first week together, they had pulled all of their easy, no-need-to-plan pranks and now were having to confine in others and gather some resources. This meant that it would be at least 24 hours between each prank pulled – but after those 24 hours, the prank could be sprung on you at any moment. This meant that Zayn didn’t have long before he would have to start looking over his shoulder and peering round doorways everywhere he went.

He reached the cell before George that night. He had finally managed to free himself of Stevenson at tea that evening, but that was only because the officer had finished his shift. Zayn loved when his personal officer wasn’t on duty, it meant that he could run riot. Course, that meant long lectures and time in solitary when Stevenson returned, but it was worth it. It was quite hard to find time with the Alpha not around though – he normally only did the day shift now, and very rarely left before the curfew alarm in the evening. Zayn knew that it was his fault that the officer’s hours were like they were; everyone knew how he _could_ act when Stevenson wasn’t around – and if he was safely locked away in his cell before Stevenson arrived and left, well the other guards and officers didn’t need to really worry about him. With Stevenson having left early this evening, doubled with Zayn’s extra good, uncharacteristic like behaviour, every member of staff in the prison were watching him like a hawk.

Zayn climbed onto his bunk, on top of the bed clothes. He tried to get comfortable on the flat, brick-like mattress, but as he did so, he felt something damp on his arse. To begin with he assumed it was slick, but that was before he realised it was actually on his arse cheek and not coming from his hole. And then the feeling started to spread. There was something wet and damp underneath him. He jumped up and started patting down his arse, and trying to reach up his back. There was definitely something wet… and sticky. He looked back down at the bed… there was a dark shape on the brown blanket. Zayn threw back the covers to find 10-12, raw eggs cracked onto his mattress. Instantly Zayn knew who the perpetrator was… _George_.

Zayn didn’t care that it was 10 minutes to curfew, he stormed through the familiar corridors with a look of determination on his face. He stomped past many officers, ignoring all of them until he entered the common room. There was George, sat on one of the few sofas around the TV and laughing with friends.

“You’re an asshole!” Zayn shouted at him. Almost instantly, the whole rooms bubbly atmosphere silence.

“Sorry?” George questioned innocently, as Zayn stepped in front of him.

“I hope you understand that you’ll be the one clearing that up!” Zayn snapped. George rose from his sitting position, to stand taller than the other Omega. The slight height difference didn’t lesson the determination bubbling inside of Zayn.

“Clean what up?”

“You know damn well what! And if you refuse to clean it up, then I get top bunk tonight.”

“If you want to start pointing fingers, maybe I should bring to everyone’s attention who pushed straws up my nose while I was sleeping?”

“What about you?! Eggs in my bed! Permanent marker on my face!”

“You’re the one who initiated this little prank war Malik,” George spat. “If it’s getting too much for you, just back the fuck down!”

“I never said it was getting too much,” Zayn growled out darkly, taking a step forward. “It’s just getting started. I will get you back.”

And get him back he did. It took a little while to set up the prank. He managed to convince his art teacher that he wanted to sketch a picture about nature and asked her to bring in loads of different outdoorsy objects… specifically asking for loads and loads of maple seeds. She’d been a bit dubious at first, but when she could see Zayn’s enthusiasm for the theme, she indulged him. Just like he’d asked, she brought in pinecones, different tree leaves, acorns, grass, weeds, flowers, even a plant pot with some soil in it, and of course, as many maple seeds as she could carry.

Give him his due, he did sit down and sketch out a rather detailed copy of all of the artwork. But as soon as he was finished, he slipped a good couple dozen maple seeds into his orange jumpsuit pocket, safe for later.

He scoffed down lunch and returned to his cell to spend the afternoon before chores. It was there, when he was left alone and silence was all he could hear, that he pulled out his sketchbook and opened it to a clean page. He set to work, rubbing the ends of two maple seeds together, over the paper. He watched as the white paper started to darken a little with tiny hairs, coming loose from the maple seeds pods. He thoroughly rubbed them together and repeated this with all of the seeds that he had taken from art. When he was finished, he had roughly a teaspoonful and a half of tiny maple seed hairs. He smirked to himself as he folded them up in the piece of paper, ensuring that they wouldn’t be able to escape, and tucked it away into his pocket again.

He took his chance when they were all allowed into the shower room. It was common knowledge that it was only a curtain that separated himself and his two neighbouring showers – and everyone’s clothes were placed on a dry bench, just opposite their shower. He waited until the time was right – when everyone was already half way through their showers and the officers were busy talking between themselves at the end of the shower room to take any notice of the inmates.

He had showered in double quick time and had walked down past the many showers, to stand outside George’s showering cubical. Outside was his clothes, and Zayn smirked as he pulled the piece of paper out of his own pocket. He looked left and right and made sure that he wasn’t being watched before he unfolded the clothes, sprinkled the DIY itching powder into the orange material. He watched as the hairs attached to the fabric and were almost invisible to the naked eyes. Then he folded them back up quickly and ran back to his own shower. Now he just had to wait for the inevitable to happen.

George spent the rest of the evening itching everywhere, and not knowing the reason why. It wasn’t until he walked into the cell upon the sound of the curfew alarm that he realised it had been Zayn who had caused the itching. It had been rather funny to witness George going crazy, unable to stop itching; that is to say until Zayn fell victim to George’s revenge.

It was another shower incident. Zayn had been stupid enough to be late to the showers and therefore was showering long after everyone else had finished. Zayn had taken his time, until an officer was calling him out and had wrapped one of the fluffy towels around himself. He’d stepped out from behind the curtain, into the biting cold air. He gone to reach for his clothes… to find them missing. That had been a fun experience… walking through the cold prison corridors with only a towel wrapped around his waist and dripping wet. George had got a kick out of it when he passed Zayn.

Deciding on a revenge prank had taken a little while and when he finally decided what he was going to do, again it took some setting up. He had to wait for a time when he was on dish duty, so he could steal some different bottles of food colouring. And then he had to wait for when he was on laundry duty. He had managed to grab George’s dirty jumpsuit before his pursuit down to the laundry room.

He washed George’s jumpsuit and dried it first of all, not interacting with the other 3 Omega’s who were also on laundry duty; and once the jumpsuit was dried, Zayn made it seem like he was ironing it when actual fact he was using the stolen food colouring to stain the fabric. When George had got it back, he had failed to notice the large blue patch on his arse and the red writing on his back reading ‘kick me’. It was slightly immature, Zayn decided – but, he reasoned, so was taking someone’s clothes while they were showering.

____

It had been a little while since the food colouring prank. Zayn had gone through another heat, having to spend the week locked up in the ‘heat wing’ of the prison by himself and a couple of other inmates going through their heats as well. Heat was almost a foreign subject to Zayn – it was something that he had spent most of his presented life avoiding with blockers, yet he had not seen one single blocker tablet since they’d arrested him.

He hated how the heat made him crave the touch of an Alpha and made him needy and desperate. He was supplied with a load of different… tools to ‘help’ him through the heat – but Zayn always refused to use the ‘tools’ until the heat was unbearable and he couldn’t think straight. He always put of the inevitable for as long as he could – he wouldn’t touch himself for days no matter how much his body craved the touch.

And even after his heat, when Zayn returned to normal prison life, he still didn’t fall prey to any of George’s pranks – simply because George did not pull any pranks. This had Zayn feeling paranoid and being very cautious around the other Omega.

It had been so long now since Zayn had stained George’s jumpsuit with the food colouring that Zayn was slowly starting to believe that maybe… just maybe… George had run out of pranking ideas.

____

It was a few nights before visiting day. Zayn was actually looking forward to it. Last week he’d been in heat and the week before that, Stevenson had refused to let him have his visiting rights because of all the mischief that had been going on between himself and George. But, luckily – this week, there had been nothing for Stevenson to frown upon, and Zayn was looking forward to seeing Harry’s cheeky face again.

He was reminded of Liam when he was told there was a phone call for him – it certainly wasn’t the first time he’d received a phone call and Zayn was certain that it wasn’t going to be the last; but Zayn had never answered one of them. He knew who it was trying to call him, Liam – Harry’s annoying half-brother who apparently had some sort of crush on him. The phone call’s used to be a daily occurrence, and Zayn was surprised Liam hadn’t taken a hint – but they did eventually die down until there was one every week or so.

He had showered like normal and had towel dried his hair. He’d pulled the towel away from his hair, only to find green residue on the white towel. To begin with, his eyebrows furrowed and he ran his hand through his hair. He’d then walked over the one of the mirrors, not oblivious to the stares and giggles he was receiving from the other inmates and that was when he lost his shit.

His hair was green… a bright, striking neon green.

Zayn growled lowly and could feel himself and the Omega deep within him riling up. He looked down the long, narrow shower room at George who was surrounded by a group of his friends. The taller Omega smiled cockily and waved, clearly trying to provoke Zayn.

Had it not have been visiting day in 48 hours, Zayn would have stalked right over to George and punched him right in the gut and then again, right in that pretty, little face of his. As it was, he didn’t want to get into any trouble (and he knew the hair incident was going to do just that) and so he didn’t rise up to the bait that George was throwing him. Instead he quickly dressed in his orange jumpsuit, ignored the way the green of his hair contradicted the orange of the fabric and left quickly ignoring George’s calls.

He’d gone straight to the common room and had sat down at a table there, slamming his fist down against the metal hard. The loud noise called the attention of the officer standing watching the room, and she called Zayn’s name in warning. Zayn ignored her as he buried his head in his hands and tried to figure out just how to top this prank. He couldn’t think straight though, his thoughts were all jumbled up with the idea of his perfect hair destroyed by the green dye – and he hoped and prayed to anyone who would listen to him that this was just temporary dye!

Zayn wasn’t surprised when Stevenson showed up. Of course, word about his hair would have travelled to his personal officer.

“When they said you had dyed your hair, I didn’t believe them…” Stevenson remarked upon meeting.

“But I didn’t!” Zayn defended himself. He wasn’t a snitch, but he wasn’t about to sit back and take the blame for something he didn’t plan.

“Really?” Stevenson crossed his arms. “Your hair is green Malik.”

“I didn’t do it!” Zayn growled out lowly.

“I never said you did.”

“I didn’t…. wait…” Zayn stopped. “What?”

“I’m your personal officer Malik,” Stevenson explained, sitting down at the table beside Zayn. “It is part of my job to know everything about you… and I think I know you pretty well to know that you’d never even think about dying your hair.”

Zayn didn’t say anything. He had mentioned to Stevenson a couple of times about his hair, after all the Alpha had managed to get him scheduled hair appointments so he could have it all trimmed and kept neat – so that made sense. But how was he supposed to reply to something like that?

“So,” Stevenson continued after a little moment. “Who spiked your shampoo bottle?”

Zayn opened his mouth to say, but then closed it again. He knew that Stevenson had a good idea as to who it might have been, but for some reason, instead of investigating it, he decided to interrogate Zayn about it.

“I dunno,” Zayn shrugged after a moment. He didn’t want to be known as the Omega who run to the Alpha when he was feeling overpowered… he wasn’t going to be known as the prison snitch.

“You sure about that?”

“Positive,” Zayn nodded. It was just then that the perfect revenge idea popped into his head. And that was that, Stevenson basically left him too it – he did say how green rather suited him, but he never said anything about trouble or attracting too much attention; he just promised to see what he could do about the whole thing. Zayn couldn’t help but feel relieved.

That night, Zayn made sure to time going into the shower room just right. He had been evil enough to mix some vinegar into George’s mouthwash. It wasn’t a lot, but (Zayn had been stupid enough to try some to see if it worked) it did the job. The heavily potent smell of the mint mouthwash masked the smell of the vinegar, and it was almost undetectable.

Zayn brushed his teeth alongside everyone else, and he made an easy escape when he noticed George going for his mouthwash. He wanted to be around for when it happened, but if he wasn’t then it wouldn’t look to suspicious. Needless to say when George returned to the cell that night, he hadn’t been too amused.

____

Zayn had woken the next day, ready to have another good day before visiting day tomorrow. He hadn’t said anything to George when the alarm went off, he had greeted the Beta guard enthusiastically and had gobbled down breakfast in double time. He’d sat through Home Ec class, admittedly doodling designs on the margin of his text book; he’d been drawing random shaped puzzle pieces and decided it would be nice to actually have one inked on himself one day, and decided to add it to his beloved tattoo page in his art class.

But when he went to collect his sketchbook for his last lesson, he couldn’t find it. He began ripping the cell to shreds and when he still couldn’t find it, he started panicking. He ran to his art room and explained to the teacher what had happened, she knew how precious this sketchbook was to Zayn (anyone who knew Zayn, knew this), and together they searched the art room for it. Zayn wasn’t holding out much hope – he always had it in his cell, unless he was in art class. And he had a feeling that he knew who might have it.

By the time they had finished looking, it was time to go down to tea anyway. And Zayn didn’t care that it was visiting day tomorrow – his everything was in the sketchbook… he would go crazy without it. He needed to get it back, no matter what it cost him.

“Shelly!” He screamed storming into the dining hall. “Where is it?! What have you done with it?!”

“Malik!” Officers were shouting. The hall had fallen silent to watch Shelly and Malik at it again.

“Oh… your precious little sketchbook? Don’t worry – I returned it!”

“Where is it?!” Zayn spat, pushing George’s shoulders. The sudden push caused George to stumble, only just managing to catch his footing.

“Malik!” This time it was the familiar, firm voice of his personal officer. He didn’t sound too pleased. Zayn simply ignored him, pushing George again.

“WHERE IS IT?!”

“Exactly where I found it,” George smirked, knowing that he’d got to Zayn simply by taken the book. “On the desk in our cell.”

Zayn brought his knee up in between George’s legs and left him grabbing his crotch and groaning in pain as he made for the exit. He was quick to ignore the calls from his personal officer as he rushed to his cell. He didn’t care if there was someone following him.

The cell was in a mess, just like he had left it when he’d been trying to find his art book. He didn’t take any notice of Stevenson stood in the doorway of the cell watching him carefully.

Just like George said, there on top of the desk was his sketchbook. He snatched it up, but instantly paled when his hands were dampened.

“No!” He cried out in a whisper as he flipped the first page. The first thing he’d drawn were some simple cartoon characters, coloured them bright and had given them funny punchlines. But the paper was stained brown and the colour had run and smudged. “No!” He cried again, a little louder, falling to the floor. He didn’t have to even turn the pages to know that the first 10 or so pages were going to be the same.

Then he froze… his tattoo page… right in the middle of the book… the page that was basically his whole life… his getaway page… _No, he wouldn’t have! George was a git, that was for sure, but he wasn’t heartless… right?_

Zayn was quick to flip to the middle of the book. The sight that greeted him had him welling up instantly. That one page had gone through a lot… that was clear. The page had been completely scribbled over, it was stained with what looked like tea and there was even evidence of last night’s dinner on the page as well with bolognaise stains dotted around and some scraps of spaghetti stuck to the page. Zayn could only tell it was his tattoo page due to the amount of red and yellow that had run and mixed together to make a horrible murky orange.

Zayn couldn’t help it; he broke down and cried.

____

Zayn had been surprised, and kinda glad, when Stevenson separated the two for the night. He had seen how distressed Zayn was over the whole ordeal and had allowed him to spend the night in the med wing, under the watchful eye of the kind night nurse. She had helped Zayn try to salvage his sketchbook, even though both of them knew that they weren’t going to get very far.

Stevenson had stuck around the med wing for a little, just to make sure that Zayn wasn’t going to slip into Omega Space – he was that upset – and even allowed Zayn to join the night nurse in her office to watch some TV on her laptop for half an hour. He had brought Zayn up a tray of food (after all he had missed tea) and had offered him a call with Liam – which Zayn had been quick to refuse.

When Stevenson left Zayn had been left with the night nurse, an empty med wing and a guard stationed away in the corner of the room. The nurse had played cards with him and had chatted to him pleasantly about life and even managed to convince the guard to let Zayn stay up an extra hour after the curfew alarm went off. Zayn had rather enjoyed it, but his heartbreak and anger dampened his spirts a bit and didn’t allow Zayn to enjoy the evening as much as he could have.

When Stevenson arrived in the morning, just as the wake up alarm rang, he was brandishing a brand new sketchbook and a shiny new tin of pencils. He handed them over to Zayn, who took them cautiously.

“From Lizzie,” Stevenson explained. Lizzie was his art teacher, and Zayn couldn’t say that he was surprised with this gesture and kicked himself for not having seen in coming. Lizzie was one of the few that he got on with in this place. “Quality as well – Lizzie said that anyone with your skill should have good quality.”

“Why are you being nice to me?” Zayn whispered, eyes narrowing slightly. “Why did you bring me here? You should have locked me in solitary.”

“You were on the verge of slipping into your Omega Space last night Malik,” Stevenson explained. “We don’t lock Omega’s into solitary when they are as distressed as you were last night.”

“I wasn’t distressed,” Zayn grumbled, eyes trained on the new sketchbook in his lap. He missed Stevenson’s playful smirk and eye-roll.

“Would you like to go down to breakfast or would you like breakfast brought to you?” Stevenson asked.

Zayn would very much have liked breakfast to come to him, but if he had accepted that offer he would have been basically stating that he _had_ been distressed. So, with reluctance, he trudged down to breakfast next to Stevenson, with both sketchbooks and the pencils in his hold.

In the hall, Stevenson made sure that Zayn and George were kept apart and he stood to the side to ensure this. George had been given a good talking too last night about his behaviour – and while Zayn should really receive one as well, now was not the right time to do so.

Zayn had sat at a table by himself and had been surprised when a couple of people, mainly from his art class, sat down with him and made sure that he was alright. They were all really nice to him and Zayn couldn’t help but smile weakly at them all. It was nice to actually have people to talk to. They all agreed that what George had done was selfish and completely unacceptable, even during the prank war that everyone knew the two were in; and they were all jealous when Zayn showed them all his new art equipment. (Zayn even got a couple of compliments about his neon green hair!)

Zayn was even more pleasantly surprised when Stevenson didn’t stop him from joining those around his table to the prep room, ready for visiting hour. He had to leave his sketchbooks and pencils behind before he could enter the visiting room, but Stevenson had promised that they wouldn’t be touched.

Zayn had not been surprised when George was not in the prep room.

When they were all allowed to enter the visiting room, Zayn made sure to keep his head ducked. He was embarrassed enough about his neon hair as it was. He easily spotted Harry talking to Liam, and Liam’s head trying to see around the heads of everyone to spot Zayn.

Zayn slid into the seat, and a collective gasp rang between the two occupants opposite him.

“You dyed your hair?” Harry asked in almost a silent whisper. He was almost scared for Zayn, he knew how Liam would react to this.

“You dyed your hair?!” Liam growled darkly, at the same time. Zayn, who really was a little shaken after last night, couldn’t help wincing back slightly at the underlying Alpha tone that was in that question.

“It wasn’t me,” Zayn was quick to direct Liam. He would have explained to Harry, but the Alpha tone of Liam’s voice was not letting him otherwise. “The pranks…”

“The pranks,” Liam growled in the same tone, clearly stating his dislike for them. “What happened?”

Again, Zayn was unable to disobey the Alpha command; and Harry kept quiet beside his brother.

“I stained Shelly’s clothes with food colouring and he got me back by switching my shampoo with hair dye… I didn’t notice what had happened until it was too late…”

Liam growled lowly again, and Harry put his hand on his arm.

“Calm down,” Harry pleaded slightly. “Please… you’re in a room full of Omega’s…” He nuzzled into his brother’s side, burying his face in his neck.

“No,” Liam shook his head. His Alpha tone had dropped, and Zayn relaxed slightly. “What did he get in punishment?”

“A mouthful of vinegar instead of mouthwash,” Zayn couldn’t help but smirk as he said this.

Harry’s face reappeared from Liam’s neck, snickering.

“Good one,” He complimented. “Maybe you could shave off his eyebrows when he’s sleeping or something?”

“Harry, stop it,” Liam’s Alpha tone was back, and Harry shut up. “No more swapping prank ideas… look where that got him!”

“Liam,” Harry groaned, pushing his brother away from him. “You’re no fun.”

“Not when it involves the welfare of Zayn, no.”

Zayn rolled his eyes and ignored the Alpha. He turned to Harry.

“He got me back though. After the vinegar instant, he ruined my sketchbook.”

Again, Harry gasped.

“You’re joking!”

“My tattoo page Harry!”

“Tattoo page?”

“Yes, tattoo page; keep up Liam,” Harry scolded Liam lightly. “What did he do?”

Zayn went on to explain all of the pranks that they’d pulled on each other, right up until the tattoo page. It had riled Zayn up again, and it certainly wound Harry and Liam up by the looks of it.

“I’ve had it,” Liam’s Alpha tone made a reappearance.

“You tell me I’m not allowed to get revenge and I will punch you again!” Zayn threatened seriously.

“Don’t do it Liam!” Harry joked.

“I don’t want you getting into any more trouble, or upset over some silly prank war… I want you safe… as safe as you can be while in a place like this… I don’t want you getting revenge.”

“You’re an asshole,” Zayn spat.

“Zayn,” Harry spoke.

“No!” Zayn spat. “Who do you think you are? Just because you’re a big shot Alpha, it doesn’t mean you can come in here on your high horse ordering me around! If you want to do that – get a job here!”

____

Zayn had not punched Liam again, like he had said – but he had certainly got into a strop with him. He had spent the rest of the hour talking to Harry and listening to the other Omega explain about his own life outside of the prison. Zayn was glad that Harry was happy – if anyone deserved it, it was the curly haired bastard.

Zayn had spent the rest of the day doing his required chores and relaxing in the common room with his new found friends, making a start on redrawing his tattoo page from memories. He had yet to bump into George face-to-face, but knew that the inevitable was bound to happen when they returned to their cells for the night.

The curfew alarm had rang and Zayn had parted ways from his small group and headed to his cell. He settled himself down for the night, secretly hoping that George had been looked into solitary and that’s why he wasn’t in the common room earlier, and that’s why he wasn’t in the cell ready to bed down for the night.

It was as his hopes for George turned into him dropping off the face of the Earth that Stevenson arrived with friendly ginger haired Edward, or Ed as he had introduced himself earlier. He was one of the few that had befriended him earlier. New cellmate, Stevenson had explained. He didn’t go on to explain why Zayn was no longer cellmates with George, or even where George had been stationed now, and Zayn didn’t ask. Neither was he stupid enough to argue about the change.

____

It was just after lunch the next day, when Stevenson pulled him from his Home Ec class.

“You’ve got a visitor.”

“What?”

“A visitor.”

“Yeah – I heard you the first time,” Zayn rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Just thought you were a bit confused. Visiting day was yesterday,” He spoke slowly and loudly as if Stevenson couldn’t hear him or understand English.

“I know,” Stevenson frowned down at the Omega. “But someone has made special arrangements to have an out-of-hours visiting slot. Think you can do the decency of showing up?”

Zayn wasn’t stupid – he knew who this was, who was visiting him. There was only one person, besides Harry, who visited him – and Zayn had a feeling that it wasn’t Harry who had managed to get such an unexpected visit. He looked up at Stevenson and nodded once.

As he followed the Alpha down the corridor, he wasn’t sure _why_ he was agreeing to this.

Just like he expected, it was Liam that was waiting for him, near the main entrance of the prison. In his hand was a white shopping bag, and Zayn guessed that had been checked through thoroughly, otherwise the Alpha wouldn’t have it.

“Zayn,” Liam smiled happily, as if Zayn hadn’t spent most of the hour yesterday ignoring him. “For a minute, I thought you weren’t going to show up.”

“Your constant phone calls not enough?” Zayn asked sassily in response.

“Well, you never answer them… so…”

“Why are you here? You could have at least brought Harry,” Zayn told him, crossing his arms. Stevenson was stood back, acting as if the two had some privacy but getting ready to step in if he needed to.

“Harry’s got a few problems at home today,” Liam shrugged off. “I thought I’d come bearing gifts.”

That spiked Zayn’s interest.

“What?” He asked, acting as if he didn’t really care.

“Wait and see,” Liam smirked cheekily at the Omega. Zayn frowned at him, but didn’t say anything – why did people always do that, hype you up over something and then not tell you? It really annoyed him.

Stevenson then led them through the prison right round to the Heat Wing.

“What are we doing here?” Zayn asked panicked. He knew what went on in these rooms… he knew that there were mainly single rooms – but there were also double rooms for when the very few mated Omegas that were housed at the prison went through heat. And they were heading right down to the end, where those rooms where.

“Relax Zayn – we’re only going into one of the rooms at the end because there’s a bath in there.”

“How is that supposed to relax me?!” Zayn asked, coming to a whole stop – this caused Liam to stop and effectively caused Stevenson to come to a halt as well. “If anything – that makes it worse!”

“Calm down,” Liam reached into the bag he was holding and brought out a small box. On it was a picture of a man with black hair. “I’m only here to help you re-dye your hair black again.”

“You…” Zayn’s eyebrows furrowed. “You are?”

“I am,” Liam smiled comfortingly. “The mated rooms at the end are the only place you’ll find a bath around here – I promise.”

“Okay… but if you try and funny business, I’m screaming rape.”

“Fine, but you won’t have to because I don’t have any plans to try any ‘funny business’.”

True to his word, as soon as they entered the room, they headed over to the bath in the corner of the room. Stevenson left them alone, closing the door but not locking it and took a stance outside. Zayn learnt that the reason that there were baths in the mated rooms was because baths soothed Omega’s more than a shower would – and those who were mated were less likely to try and drown themselves in the water (and they’d have their mate there to stop them if they tried) than unmated Omega’s.

The bath was run and, after a quick discussion, Liam and Zayn decided it would be best for Zayn to kneel in front of the bath, on one of the pillows nabbed from the bed, with his head hanging over the edge.

“It is black, isn’t it,” Zayn asked quietly as he watched Liam fill the tub a quarter of the way.

“You can check if you like,” Liam offered, nodding over to the bag. Zayn did just that and jumped up from his ready kneeling position and did just that, checked. When he was certain that it was black, he relaxed slightly. He got back into position, and when Liam asked, he tipped his head over the tub.

His hair was wet with a jug of bath water a couple of times and then Liam prepared the hair dye. Zayn followed Liam’s instructions when he was told to shut his eyes and he let Liam rub and massage the black goo into his hair. When it was completed, his hair was thoroughly rinsed, and when Liam told him that he could relax, he sat back and was astonished to find the once clear bath water completely black.

Zayn refused to let Liam towel dry his hair for him, telling the Alpha that he’d let him do too much by simply dying his hair back to its original colour. He had returned to hiding behind his ‘I’m-independent-I-can-survive-on-my-own’ demeanour. Liam allowed him the freedom of drying his hair and stepped up behind Zayn when he was admiring his old-new look in the mirror.

“Well?” Liam asked carefully.

“Thanks,” Zayn shrugged trying not to show how much he was relieved to be free from the green. He hadn’t forgotten what Liam had said and done, Alpha ordering him around, yesterday.

“I mustn’t stay much longer,” Liam explained softly. “They said we could only have 40 minutes…”

“Okay,” Zayn shrugged. “It got me out of Home Ec class… and it got me my old hair back…” He paused. “Thank you.” This time, he meant it.

“You’re welcome,” Liam smiled, basking in the thanks. This was the closest he’d ever got to Zayn physically, mentally and emotionally – and he’d actually been able to touch him for the first time. “I do have one more thing though.”

“What is it?” Zayn asked curiously.

“Well… I’m really sorry about that Alpha order yesterday,” Liam had dug around in his back pocket and then walked towards Zayn. He pulled the Omega’s palm towards him and pushed the items from his pocket to Zayn’s hand. He then closed Zayn’s fingers around them.

Zayn pulled his hand back gently and reopened his fist – inside was three small tubes of superglue. He looked back up at Liam who took one more step closer and leant towards Zayn’s ear. He whispered.

“Glue in the shoes – glue in the keyhole.”

That’s all he said before he was pulling away. But Zayn knew what he meant, and was smirking all over.

“Get him back, one last time!” Liam encouraged the smirk.

Oh, and get him back Zayn would.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO!!  
> I was hoping to introduce Niall and Louis into the story this chapter... but things didn't turn out that way. NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE!!!!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn puts the glue Liam gave him to good use - and, introducing Niall and Louis!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello, Hello!!  
> It has been SO long since I last updated ANYTHING!! I am currently working on this series slowly, I don't want to rush everything and for it all to turn out rubbish!! I thank all of you who have stuck by me and will continue to stick by me.  
> I was supposed to update Lost Soul next... but the idea for this chapter hit me... and here we are!!  
> Also, as you have probably noticed - I've changed my name to WildMagic  
> There are a couple of reasons… My old username is a username I used to use for everything… Old friends turned enemy’s know this username and I don’t want them finding my page and my works!!  
> Also… My sister suggested WildMagic suited me better because ‘Wild’ describes me perfectly apparently!!  
> So I am sorry for the sudden change in name, but I’m sure you understand!!  
> Thanks guys!!  
> P.S. I think the gif goes very well with this chapter!!

** Chapter 6 **

_ 7 weeks ago – Harry’s first night home _

“He hates us Niall,” Louis cried down the phone. 

“Hey, come on Lou,” Niall soothed softly. “He’s just confused and hurt; he’ll come around.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt him,” Louis used the jumper he was wearing to rid his face of any evidence of the tears.

“ _We,_ Louis… we didn’t mean to hurt him,” Niall corrected. The two fell into silence.

Niall was a travel nurse, relatively new to the profession at only 25. He had spent 8 long, hard years training – and he didn’t know how he would have got through them without Louis by his side. The two had been together for 6 years, but hadn’t really been serious for 2 of them. The two had taken things slowly, going on dates and hanging out whenever Louis wasn’t working in the supermarket and Niall had a free moment from studying. They’d kept their relationship relatively hush, hush as they knew how their friends and family would react. Only when they began to get serious did they decide to tell people.

The two year age gap between the two hadn’t bothered Niall’s small, close-knit family like he had expected it to – they were all super excited when Niall had told them that he was in a relationship. Maura, his mother, had started to coo over him and ask Niall when there were going to be the sound of little feet running around. Bobby, his father, had asked when they were going to meet the lucky Omega. And that’s when Niall told them – his father wouldn’t be meeting an Omega and his mother wouldn’t be getting any grandchildren. Louis was a Beta. That’s when things had gone pear-shaped. According to his family, there needed to be an Omega in the equation somewhere – if there wasn’t, things were destined to end badly.

Louis large, loud family had surprised him when they accepted Niall into their family, happy for the both of them. Louis had expected his parents to react in a similar way to Niall’s, but they accepted the relationship and treated Niall as one of their own. The only thing Jay, Louis’ mother, was a little disheartened by was the fact that she may not have any grandchildren from Louis.

A couple of years went past and Louis and Niall were living in a small flat together. Louis was still working in the same supermarket with pretty much the same hours and Niall was still studying to become a nurse. They had Sunday dinners with the Tomlinson’s and participated in the monthly games evening that the large family put on for the laughs. Niall’s family rarely talked to him and when they did, they were rather cold towards him and talked down upon poor Louis, demanding to know when their son was going to ditch the Beta for an Omega.

That was until 3 years into their relationship, that Harry Styles walked in. Niall had met him at the library. Niall had only come to do a bit of research (Louis, being the clumsy lad he used to be, had spilt coffee all over the only laptop the couple owned) and Harry had been hunched over the computer next to him.

The curly haired lad had been young, and was typing furiously fast while cursing every now and then. Niall had tried not to show any interest in him, even though the Omega had caught his attention – he had Louis at home, he couldn’t just bring another home, even though he was an Omega. Louis had paid a surprise visit and had sat on the edge of the desk in between Niall’s computer and Harry’s. Louis had taken an interest in the Omega too and had whispered this in Niall’s ear before he started flirting with the curly haired lad.

Harry had out rightly admitted that he was trying to hack into the exam board’s hard drive to change some of his A Level results, when Louis asked what he was doing. Both Louis and Niall had been fascinated that anyone could do that, and had distracted Harry for a little while before they both attempted him away from possible trouble and had (somehow) managed him to convince him _not_ to change his results.

Then they’d gone for a drink and the rest, as they say, was history. Suddenly, within a week – 18 year old Harry had become part of their life and they were all smitten for each other. Unlike Louis, who had wanted to take things slow when him and Niall had first got together, Harry had jumped right into the two’s dynamics and everything had been prefect. The Tomlinson’s were even more excited when Louis introduced them to the Omega and Niall’s parents had wanted to accept him back into the family. Niall had told them where to shove it, because if they couldn’t accept Louis in the first place then they were no family of his.

Harry had always been a technology freak and he was constantly trying to get a job somewhere that involved him working his arse of behind a computer, but he could never find one. Niall was the one that managed to keep Harry out of trouble most of the time, Louis had a soft spot for the Omega and _always_ caved. But the one time that Niall was too busy to keep an eye on Harry, he only went and got himself arrested with a 10 month prison sentence. There wasn’t a lot that Niall and Louis could do to save Harry’s arse – and Liam, Harry’s older half-brother often accused Niall of being a bad influence.

They’d visited Harry once, in the first week of his sentence at the Young Omega Offenders Institute. Louis had hated seeing Harry on the other side of the table, unable to touch him – and he blamed himself for what Harry had done, which was stupid because Harry had made the decision to do it. Niall had recently graduated and was finally able to work. He started work almost straight away, and got called up to Scotland to cover for an Omega who was going on maternity leave – he was going to be gone for the whole of Harry’s sentence and Louis had accompanied him. They didn’t have time to tell Harry, and when they had asked Liam to tell him that they were going away – Liam had told them to get lost, accusing them of abandoning his brother. They had assumed that Liam had told Harry what had happened.

Niall and Louis had made an agreement that Louis would move back down to London when Harry’s sentence was over, so that Harry wasn’t waiting any longer to see either of them. Then the two would go back to their old flat to wait for Niall, who had two more months left of his job up in Scotland, before he would be taking some time off so that he could spend some time with Harry – after not even hearing his voice for 10 months.

They didn’t know that Liam had told Harry that his two boyfriends had broken up with him and were moving across the country to get away from him – which was a complete lie. So it had been a surprise to Louis when he had set eyes on Harry for the first time in almost a year, only for Harry to rip into him for leaving him, before leaving with his brother and mother.

Down the phone, Niall listened as Louis’ breath hitched and he started sobbing, unable to keep the tears quiet any longer.

“Don’t cry Lou,” Niall spoke quietly, but reassuringly to the Beta. “You’ll make me cry.”

“But – he… he hates us and thinks that we broke up with him and that we didn’t want to even know him…”

“Lou,” Niall called loudly, to stop his boyfriend’s rambling. It worked, Louis fell silent. “Listen to me okay? I have no idea what Liam told Harry, but it was clearly nowhere near the truth.”

“Far from it,” Louis choked on his tears. He held the phone tighter to his ear. He was currently sat in the large, specifically made for an Alpha, Beta and an Omega, bed that was in their old flat – where he was supposed to be cuddled with Harry, and possibly making love to the Omega after spending so long apart. But instead he was cuddled in one of Niall’s too-large jumpers, hiding underneath the quilt cover which smelled insanely like home, crying down the phone to his Alpha boyfriend.

Niall was in the small one-bed apartment that his job supplied him with, sat on the edge of the bed trying to reassure the Beta, unable to do much when he was on the complete opposite side of the country – oh the joys of being a travelling nurse.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be having words with Liam when I get home,” Niall spoke confidently. Louis was rather fragile for a Beta and it was no wonder that he wasn’t the Omega. He paused for a minute, to see whether Louis was going to reply. When he was greeted with the sound of more tears, he let out a sorrow filled sigh. “Think you can manage till then?”

“No,” Louis wailed, letting out his loudest cry yet.

“Give me 48 hours then Lou, I’ll make my way home as soon as I can,” Niall decided, without a second thought. If Louis needed him, then he’d be there.

“No!” Louis gasped. “You can’t… your job.”

“You, Louis,” Niall whispered down the phone. “You and Harry and more important than anything.”

“But you’ll lose your job, and then I feel accountable for that as well,” Louis continued to sob.

“You’re not accountable for anything else Louis, and you wouldn’t be accountable for me leaving my job,” Niall’s tone was firm and authoritative, to prove a point to Louis.

“I know, I know,” Louis continued to cry, the tears beginning to slow now. “I just feel like it’s all my fault.”

“It’s not Louis, I promise.”

“Please don’t quit your job, or leave early, or get yourself fired on purpose. I’ll be fine I promise.”

“But Louis,” Niall began, only to be interrupted by Louis.

“I know I’ll be fine – I just need one of those hugs you give so well.”

“I’m sending all my love your way love.”

“I’d also like you to suck my cock,” Louis admitted confidently, although it sounded anything but with his tears.

“Oh, you would, would you?” Niall laughed, causing a laugh to bubble from Louis.

“I would it very much. And maybe afterwards I could repay the favour? Knelt in between your legs, nuzzling your covered crotch with my nose,” Louis smirked, wiping at his eyes again, as the tears had all but stopped, for now. He listened as Niall’s breath caught in his throat. “You’d already he hard from blowing me, so you wouldn’t need much encouragement. Then, with gentle fingers I’d reach for the button of your jeans and pull the zip down; you would help me shimmy your jeans down your legs, to pool at your ankles.”

“Louis,” Niall warned in a breathy gasp. Louis knew that Niall was warning him to stop, but it just proved as encouragement, and besides Louis was well aware that deep down, Niall didn’t want him to stop at all.

“I’d rip those tight white boxers of yours, and watch your achingly hard cock spring free. I’d tease your skin, with the pads of my fingertips, dancing over your inner thighs, smirking as you squirm and whisper my name in between those curses you are very much against. I would slowly move my touch to your dick and squeeze the base teasingly, driving you insane. I’d have you begging for my mouth.”

“Louis,” Niall’s warning was firmer this time, but it wasn’t a warning to stop, it was a warning _not_ to stop. Louis, who had his eyes closed and his hand palming at his shaft over the pj bottoms he was wearing. He was quite smug, knowing that Niall was probably worse than him, leaking precum and squirming just like Louis had described him.

“Of course, I would torment you a little longer, moving my hand agonisingly slow up and down your leaking cock. And only when I’ve reduced you to a quivering mess, I’ll dip my head down, looking up at you through my eyelashes, and let my tongue flick across your slit.”

“Shit, Louis…” Niall gasped loudly, and Louis had to bite his lip to stop his moan from escaping. He was torturing Niall, he was well aware of that – but inside he was also torturing himself with the want and need to do everything he was saying.

“Then I would put my mouth around the head of your cock and suck a couple times, just how you like it. My hand would still be around the base of your dick, squeezing in time to the gentle sucking. And as I move to slowly take in another inch, you’d become impatient…”

Louis broke off, having to catch his breath. His own hand had moved into his trousers where he was slowly pumping himself to the rhythm of his own voice telling a story that he very much wished that could be true right now.

Niall was on the other end of the phone, panting desperately and whispering Louis’ name every so often, cursing mixed in with his mumbles – just like Louis had told in the story moments before. Louis was no stranger to the way Niall’s body worked, and was willing to bet that he too had his hands down his pants, masturbating to the sound of Louis’ voice.

“And then what?” Niall asked, his voice lust filled, fed up of waiting for Louis to continue. Niall knew what was going to happen next in the story, but he _needed_ to hear it come from Louis’ mouth.

“Then,” Louis took a deep breath and jumped back into his story. He needed release now, and he was sure that Niall did too, if the sound of his desperation was anything to go by. “You’d grab my hair and pull at it, fisting your hands through it. You would slowly, but roughly push me further down your length. But, we both know how we like things rough, so it wouldn’t bother either of us. If anything, we’d both grow harder, and wonder how it was even possible to do so.”

“Louis,” Niall whined, but it wasn’t a warning this time. It was Niall moaning Louis’ name with his sweet, sweet Alpha command that turned Louis on to no end, yet had no effect over him what so ever. The Alpha voice spurred him on to continue his story and round it off to a close.

“You’d be so far gone by the time I had you’re whole length in my mouth, that it would only take a couple of kitten licks to have you cumming down my throat. You would groan in satisfaction, riding out your orgasm and as I swallow everything down,” Louis stopped as he heard the very same groan that he had just described, and knew that Niall had just creamed in his trousers. “That is when I would reach the edge and my own orgasm leaves evidence on my chest,” Louis managed to squeeze that in too before he too let go in his underwear.

“Louis, shit,” Niall whispered.

Louis didn’t need to continue his story on any further, because both Alpha and Beta knew what would happen next; they would shower and Niall would bury himself deep inside Louis’ arse. That or they’d get kinky. The blowjobs were usually just a warm up of their intimate moments.

“Fuck – you can’t do that to a man,” Niall groaned deeply, but his voice portrayed nothing but delight at the events that had just happened.

Louis giggled.

“What?” Niall asked, his voice playfully annoyed. “Think your funny do ya?”

“Ni, did we just have phone sex?”

Louis giggled again at Niall’s whine.

“Whatever we did… we should do it more often…”

It went silent between the two for a moment again. Louis was the one to break it.

“Please don’t quit your job,” He whispered.

“Ugh,” Niall groaned. “Way to kill the moment Lou.”

“I’m serious Niall,” Louis spoke louder. “Don’t quit your job when you’re so close to the end. I’ll be fine.”

“Fine, fine,” Niall sighed deeply. He would do anything for Louis, even if that meant leaving his current position early. But if Louis wanted him to stay, as long as he was going to be okay – as long as Harry was going to be okay – then Niall assumed he could say. “But, don’t spend all your time alone in that flat, go to your Mum’s tomorrow. Okay? And call me if anything changes.”

Louis knew that was code for _‘Call me if you want me home.’_

“I will, Mr Worry Pants.”

“Hey,” Niall defended. “You’re the one who called me, crying.”

“I miss him, s’all,” Louis’ voice returned to its quiet, sad tone. Niall recognised that they were back to square one.

“I do too – but I’m sure we can bring our Harry round… it just might take a little longer that we anticipated.”

____

_ 6 weeks later _

The doorbell rang loud, echoing around the Styles’ house. Harry’s head snapped towards the sound, furrowing his eyebrows; he didn’t know they were expecting anyone.

“That’ll be Liam,” Anne called from the kitchen, where she was finishing up the beef stew that she was cooking for dinner. “Let him in Harry.”

Harry slowly rose to his feet with an exasperated sigh. Liam didn’t live with them anymore, he’d moved out when Harry was 16, which was weird considering that Liam had been 21 at the time; Alpha’s usually flew the nest a lot earlier than that. But, even though he didn’t realise that they were expecting Liam for dinner that evening, he couldn’t understand why Liam couldn’t let himself in – he did have his own set of keys still.

He’d probably forgotten them, and Harry couldn’t wait to use that against his all mighty, macho Alpha brother. Finally, Liam had messed something up – okay, granted it was the tiniest mistake ever, but Liam was portrayed as the perfect brother, whereas Harry was the little rebel. He really couldn’t wait to tease Liam about this.

He opened the door, a big smile on his face ready to take a dig at Liam’s large ego. However, the scent (or should he say, scents) that hit him, did not belong to his brother. His smile dropped when he noticed who was stood in front of him – Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson.

“Harry,” Louis breathed, with a kind smile.

Harry didn’t reply. Instead, he slammed the door shut again. He turned from the door, ignoring the knocking that sounded that started straight away. Suddenly, the voice of the Alpha that he had once loved spoke loudly through the wooden door.

“Harry? Love?”

Harry’s eyes were suddenly stinging with tears again. They’d left him – completely abandoned him with no goodbye or explanation… the only thing that he had, was his brother telling him that they’d broken everything off with him.

He remembered that day well – it was his second week in the Young Omega Offender’s Institute. Liam broke the news to him, and Harry (who was completely gone for both Alpha Niall and Beta Louis) had broken down in front of him. That was the only time Liam had broken the prison rules and had embraced Harry in a hug – of course, no one moved to stop him as Harry was very clearly an Omega in distress.

“Please open the door – we only want to talk.”

“Harry?” It was his father this time. Harry jumped, not expecting the sudden intrusion. “Where’s Liam?”

“It’s… it’s not Liam,” Harry explained, moving away from the door. He stood behind his father, almost as if he was hiding behind him.

“Harry?” Niall, who was still on the other side of the door called again.

“Niall?” Des asked his son, looking down at the 20 year old male cowering behind him.

“And Louis,” Harry nodded sadly, trying to blink away the tears. “Please get rid of them.”

“Alright,” Des smiled softly, gently guiding Harry back into the living room. “I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try.”

Harry nodded, his bottom lip wobbling. He could feel a lump in his throat and as soon as his father walked out of the room again, he burst into silent tears. He collapsed on the sofa and brought his knees up to his chest, to cry into them. As he did, he listened to his father out in the hallway.

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“We just want to talk to Harry.”

“I think you’ve done enough,” Des said firmly. “He doesn’t want to talk to either of you.”

“Please,” It was Louis this time. “This is just a big misunderstanding! Let us explain.”

Harry let out a choked sob at the desperation in Louis’ voice. He so desperately wanted to go crawling back to them; but he couldn’t. He’d promised himself that he wouldn’t – not after they left him like they had. It was as if they had given up on him… and Harry felt used. He was not about to go back to a relationship where he wasn’t respected.

“No. You broke his heart… and wisely, he doesn’t want to get caught up in it all again – you will do well to leave him alone, for good.”

“But we didn’t break his heart!” Louis cried, his tone now one of outrage.

“Lou,” Niall’s low voice spoke. “Leave it, come on; let’s go.”

Harry’s heart missed a beat – he hated when they left him, even now, as it made everything seem so real; making it clear to him that they really had left him.

“No!” Louis yelled. “I want my Harry back!”

This was followed by the sounds on struggling.

“LOUIS!” Niall’s loud, Alpha-command had Harry whimpering. The struggling stopped. Harry could clearly picture in his head; the blonde Alpha bringing Louis hard against his chest, with a stern frown on his face. Even though the Alpha-command had no effect on Louis, it always halted him.

“Stop it now,” Niall’s Alpha-command was still in place. “If Harry wants us to leave – then we will respect that!”

“Fine,” Louis snapped. Harry knew that Louis had gone completely limp in Niall’s hold, but still probably had his ‘angry face’ on.

“I’m sorry Mr Styles,” Niall began apologising. “We’ll leave… but, please – can you tell Harry something?”

There wasn’t a verbal answer from his father, but he could imagine him nodding once. Niall started speaking again, almost immediately.

“Tell him we’re sorry – and that there is so much more to the story that he knows… and please, just let him know that all he has to do is pick up the phone and I’ll… we’ll come running – we’ll explain everything to him when he’s ready to listen.”

“I’ll let him know, I’m not too sure whether he’ll take you up on that offer though.”

“As long as he knows that the offer is _always_ open, then that’s fine with me,” There was a slight pause. “After you,” Niall’s voice was firmer as he spoke to Louis. The Beta who was still in his hold broke free and started stalking away in a clear strop.

Liam arrived just in time to see Niall chasing after a fleeing Louis. He looked over to his step-father who was still stood in the open doorway, having spotted him. He raised his eyebrows in confusion towards the other Alpha.

“There you are!” Des exclaimed when Liam stalked towards the door.

“What was that?” Liam asked as he approached.

“They wanted to speak to Harry.”

“Looked like it went well,” Liam spoke smugly as he walked past the older man, shrugging off his summer jacket. The front door was closed, and Liam was stopped from walking into the house any further, by Des’ large hand on his bicep.

“You’ve all but destroyed him,” Des whispered harshly. “He was completely smitten for those two boys and you went and destroyed it – I hope you’re happy.”

Liam wasn’t smirking anymore, instead scowling at the man he’d called Dad most of his life.

“I save him,” Liam whispered back. They were whispering so quietly that Harry’s Omega ears wouldn’t be able to detect it. “Those two were bad for him… bad influences on him, slowly turning him rotten – look where he ended up for 10 months!”

“You know that that’s not true… none of it’s their fault, and you know that better than anyone!” Des snapped back in his whisper. “You’re just being too over protective – not wanting him to have a love life. You want him to stay the perfect, cute, innocent 4 year old he once was.”

“I do not!” Liam snapped back in retaliation. The problem was, he really was being an overly protective big brother. No one was ever going to be good enough for Harry, should Des realise that too? After all, he was the boy’s father.

“Well then, prove me wrong! You tell Harry _everything_. You come clean!”

“He’ll hate me!” Liam defended himself.

He had never known his own father – he’d been around when Liam was tiny, too tiny to remember. And his mother had met Desmond when he’d been 9 months old. Des had always treated Liam like his own, right from the start even when the two adults hadn’t been in a relationship. They were friends for a couple of months before they started dating – and the two were quick to move in with each other. It had come as a complete shock when Liam, who was 13 months old, had mumbled his first word; _“Dada”._ After the initial praise that was bestowed upon Liam for saying his first word, Des had very smoothly asked Anne to marry him; _“You know what we’ll have to do now? Now little Liam here believes I’m his Dada, you’ll have to marry me.”_ And yeah, Liam had grown up calling the man ‘Dada’, ‘Daddy’ and eventually ‘Dad’. Because that’s what Des was to him – Des was his father.

“Just a small price to pay for your actions,” Des shrugged like it was no big deal. Then he pointed his finger at Liam. “You sort this out! Before I do.”

Liam didn’t say anything, watching as the man stepped away, walking into the living room to comfort Harry. He walked a couple steps to stand quietly in the living room doorway, to watch Des take Harry into his arms.

Just watching his tear stained face, and listening to his sobs made Liam feel like the biggest jerk in the world.

____

_ Present _

He unscrewed the superglue lid and held it tightly in his teeth. He looked left and he looked right in quick succession. He’d be done for if he was caught. When he was sure that he was alone in the long corridor, he pressed the tip of the superglue into the keyhole and squeezed the whole tube dry. It was already drying, and while giggling like a school girl, he ran as fast as he could on tip toes back down the corridor.

He made it back outside, without being caught. He deposited the empty glue tube down the drain and then walked around as if he hadn’t just committed the crime.

“Zayn!” Ed called with a wave. Zayn smiled at his new found pal and jogged over to the bleachers where Ed was sitting with a couple of others he’d come to know. They were all sat around talking and watching the lame game of basketball that was being played. “Where’d you disappear to dude?”

“Just the loo,” Zayn lied easily, rubbing his hands on his legs. He smiled at the ginger haired Omega and turned to watch the basketball game. “What did I miss?”

“Jordon threw a wobbly,” Sarah explained from the other side of Ed. “Because he missed the hoop.”

Zayn took note of Jordon perched on the opposite bleacher, hand holding his chin up with a scowl on his face.

“Other than that… not much.”

It went quiet in between the small group of 4. There was Ed, who was in for aiding and abetting. Then there was Sarah who was in for illegal street racing, more than once. The fourth member of their group was Flora who used to steal on a daily basis. And Zayn had somehow managed to find a place in their little group. Neither of them had anything in common apart from their gender and their love of art.

“I swear that this game is more interesting with Alpha’s,” Flora spoke up dreamily. She was sloppily lead out on the bleacher below the other three, one leg propped up at a 90o angle and the other was led straight. One arm was relaxed over her stomach and the other was over the edge of the bleacher. She was chewing gum as she watched the 10 Omega’s bouncing and passing the ball to each other.

“Ugh,” Ed groaned desperately. “You’re telling me.”

“And,” Sarah added as one of the players missed the hoop. “Alpha’s are a lot more coordinated – and not to mention… hot…”

“I love me a sweaty Alpha,” Ed mumbled in agreement.

Zayn didn’t say anything, he just rolled his eyes. While the small group proved to be a bit of company, and sometimes a bit of a laugh, all they talked about was Alpha’s. And, according to the three of them, Zayn was the luckiest inmate in the institute – because apparently, Stevenson was by far the hottest Alpha around.

“You finished salivating over imaginary Alpha’s?” Zayn asked after a moment’s silence between them all.

3 sets of eyes fell on him, and his eyebrows rose in wondering.

“Forget you don’t swing that way,” Flora chuckled playfully.

“I never said I don’t swing that way,” Zayn defended himself. “I just don’t see the big hoo-ha about Alpha’s.”

“Life, Zayn,” Ed clapped his hand on Zayn’s shoulder. “Life would be crap without an Alpha.”

Zayn frowned. While he did eventually hope for an Alpha, he knew he wouldn’t get one (not when he was set to spend out the rest of his days in an Omega home); so, he figured – what was the point in getting all hyped over them?

Conversation slowly moved on, and Flora was asking Zayn about the prank war between himself and George.

“It’s been almost a week since he ruined your sketchbook…” Sarah pointed out. “Aren’t you going to get him back?”

“It’s harder now though,” Zayn explained. “When we shared a cell, it was easier to pull the prank… now… not so easy. I mean, we steer clear of each other and Stevenson tries to keep us apart as much as possible.”

“Come on – you’re _thee_ Zayn Malik,” Ed encouraged. “I’m sure you’ve got something hidden up your sleeve.”

Zayn wasn’t planning on telling anyone… but he couldn’t help the little smirk that graced his lips at Ed’s comment.

“See,” Ed nudged Sarah’s ribs. “What did I tell you?”

“Spill,” Sarah demanded, looking round Ed’s frame. Flora pushed herself up onto her elbows as well, taking proper interest in the conversation.

“Superglue,” Zayn shrugged. He held up his hands, “That’s all I’m saying.”

“You can’t… you can’t just…” Flora stumbled over her words.

Zayn nibbled on his bottom lip for a second, debating whether to tell the trio.

“We won’t tell, if that’s what you’re afraid of,” Ed promised. And that was all the persuasion Zayn needed to explain just what he had done.

He had taken Liam’s advice and used the superglue that the Alpha had given him to create the perfect prank. Liam had suggested to put glue in George’s shoes – but that was going to be too hard to do when they didn’t share a cell anymore. The other thing that Liam had suggested was to put glue in the keyhole of something that belonged to George. Now that, Zayn had done. He had set it all up perfectly; he’d emptied one tube of glue down the shower drain the other day and then had planted the empty tube and one of the full tubes in George’s new cell (he made sure to hide them well). Then all he had to do was wait until George was stupid enough to get himself locked in his cell. That chance had arisen last night when George had started a fight with another Omega.

He explained all of this to the trio and watched as their faces filled with glee. He realised that he’d done the right thing.

____

Zayn jumped when the wake up alarm went off right in his ear.

Even through the lack of clocks, Zayn knew immediately that the alarm had gone off earlier than normal.

“Shit!” Zayn cursed as he sat bolt upright.

“Ugh, you’re telling me,” Ed agreed, just as sleepily.

Zayn didn’t reply; he just collapsed back onto his mattress. He pulled his thin, brick like pillow from underneath him and covered his face with it. He was refusing to get up until the proper alarm went off.

However, the world seemed to hate him, as 2 minutes later the cell was being opened and Stevenson was ordering him to stand up. Ed hurried to stand.

“Go away,” Zayn grumbled, waving his hand lazily in a dismissing motion. “Come back at a more reasonable hour.”

“I said, stand up.”

Zayn hesitated, but was barely able to keep ignoring the Alpha command. Slowly, he pulled himself to his feet and turned to face Stevenson with the most smouldering look he could muster.

“There better be a fucking good reason as to why you’ve woken me so early!” Zayn snapped in retaliation to the Alpha command. In the corner of his eye, Zayn could see another officer searching Ed.

Stevenson didn’t say anything as he started patting up and down Zayn’s body.

“If you wanted to feel me up, all you had to do was ask.”

“You will do well to keep your mouth shut Malik!” Stevenson growled in warning. It wasn’t an Alpha command, but Zayn didn’t say anymore as Stevenson continued to search him. “Arms out.”

With a sigh, Zayn pushed his arms out wide to allow Stevenson to feel his arms. When both Ed and Zayn passed the search test, they were ordered to stand quiet in the corner of the cell while a search was commenced in the cell.

“You could make this easy for everyone and tell us where it is.”

“Either I keep my mouth shut or I tell you where it is,” Zayn shrugged. “You can’t have it both ways.”

“Don’t get smart with me Malik,” Stevenson clearly had a short fuse this morning. “Where is it?”

“Where’s what?”

“The superglue you used to glue Shelly into his cell.”

“What?”

“You know what.”

“No I don’t… in case you forgot – I was Alpha ordered into not getting revenge!”

Ed, who had not said anything since the officers had stormed into the cell 10 minutes previously, was completely at awe with Zayn’s acting skills. He knew that Zayn was good at lying, but this was practically Oscar worthy.

Stevenson did remember. After all, Liam had told Stevenson himself. However, he needed to be certain that Zayn really hadn’t ‘gotten revenge’ – it was part of their policies. So, he proceeded to search the cell.

“You done?” Zayn asked with a yawn, when Stevenson gave a frustrated sigh. Just like Zayn had said half way through the search, he didn’t find any superglue.

Stevenson left in a huff and Zayn couldn’t help but chuckle and hi-5 Ed.

____

George couldn’t believe it when Stevenson declared that they were searching every single cell to find out just _who_ had put that superglue into the lock. And apparently, that included his own cell.

“You won’t find anything,” George spoke confidently as he watched the Beta officer pull apart his cell. His roommate wasn’t too pleased with his either. “I’m telling you – it was Malik!”

“Well, I’m sorry to tell you,” Stevenson spoke coldly. “That his cell was the first to be searched – we wouldn’t be searching _all_ cells if we’d found something.”

“Dan,” The officer searching the room spoke up, halting a reply from George.

Stevenson looked over at the other officer when his name was called. There, in the officer’s hand was two tubes of superglue – one clearly used.

The Alpha crossed his arms and turned his cold, hard glare on George.

“What was that you were saying about Malik?”

“But… but… what… I…” George looked between Stevenson and the Beta officer, still holding the superglue. “I never… he set me up! He must have!”

“He set you up?” Stevenson asked. “It looks like you set him up… hoping that he’d fall victim to a prank that you pulled. Malik is under the influence of an Alpha-command, not to pull anything like this again. So, do you want to tell me again that it wasn’t you?

George was stuck – how was he supposed to prove that he was innocent and that Zayn really was the guilty party?

____

Zayn sat down in front of Harry and Liam, a huge smile on his face.

“So?” Liam asked. He didn’t specify further, but both Alpha and Omega knew what he was talking about.

“It’s done,” Zayn nodded. “And I didn’t even get caught.”

Liam knew he shouldn’t, but he too broke into a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxWildMagicxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise... Zayn's in trouble.... again!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! How you all doing?! It's been a little while since I updated anything!!  
> I am currently on holiday, and will be away until the 7th August. I wasn't expecting to update anything while I'm away, but look where we are - a brand spanking new chapter for you all!!  
> I've been busy these past couple of months - I finished college, got myself a job (I start on August 10th!!) and I celebrated my 18th on the 18th July!!  
> To all those who have stuck with me - thank you!!  
> To every one who reads, comments, and leaves kudos - thank you!!  
> This chapter isn't too exciting unfortunately - just a filler really. But, I have some of the next chapter planned out already!! And, SPOILERS - Zayn won't be stuck in prison for too much longer!!

** **

** Chapter 7 **

“Malik.”

Zayn groaned aloud, his head rolling back, in unison with his eye-roll. Stevenson was stood in the doorway of his cell, and he didn’t look impressed.

“What have I done this time?” Zayn snapped, returning to the book that he had been reading. He hadn’t been one to really read, but recently – without Harry to keep him company, or the prank war with George to keep his mind occupied, Zayn needed something to do; and that something had come in the form of Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone.

“I heard about your outburst in Art today,” Stevenson declared, not beating around the bush as he crossed his arms. He stood over Zayn, looking down on him.

“And?” Zayn asked, barely glancing up from his book.

“Want to tell me what it was all about?”

“Not really,” Zayn sighed overdramatically. He wet the tip of his finger with his tongue and used it to turn the page. His eyes moved back and forth across the page, reading about Harry and Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback.

“Put the book down Malik,” Stevenson ordered, pressing for Zayn’s attention.

Zayn didn’t really see what the big deal was about. All he had done was blow off a bit of steam, after being purposely wound up. Ed and Flora had been sat opposite him at the Art table, Sarah was in heat and so wasn’t with them. He hadn’t told the trio much concerning his past, didn’t really trust them enough as ‘friends’ to do so, Harry was the only one besides Stevenson (who apparently _had_ to know) that knew exactly how his past had panned out. And for some reason, Ed and Flora had decided to pick at what little information they had, laughing over it, misunderstanding and taking the information they did know about it completely out of proportion. In the end, Zayn had had enough of their poking and had started defending himself; in response, they backed their thoughts on the matter and called Zayn out for not telling them the whole story and making it seem like Zayn’s fault. Zayn ended up getting wound up, and it resorted to the three of them arguing, yelling at each other; Ed and Flora against Zayn. Zayn liked to think that he had got the last word by pushing everything off of the table top onto the floor… and that included their work. However, he knew that wasn’t the case, considering that he had been taken out of the Art class and dragged back to his cell where he had spent the rest of the day locked in. He’d been let out for tea, obviously, and then locked straight back in again; but at least they let him have his book this time.

“I’d rather not,” Zayn mumbled, not really paying much attention.

He continued to ignore the Alpha, until the warning growl rippled through the small space. Zayn wanted to ignore it, but he found himself unable to disobey the growls command.

He tried to make it seem like it was such a big problem, like he didn’t care, by sighed over dramatically and folded the corner of his page down. The book was placed on the thin mattress beside him, and he shimmied his way further up the bed so that his back was flush against the cold, brick wall.

“What can I help you with?” Zayn asked snarkily.

“Tell me what happened.”

Zayn rolled his eyes at the blatant command. He was slow to answer, holding his palms upwards as he shrugged his shoulders.

“There’s not much to tell.”

“What. Happened?”

“Geeze, alright, alright!” Zayn grumbled something inaudible under his breath, but Stevenson didn’t take any notice, not wanting a reason to divert from the information he was trying to get from the Omega.

Stevenson stood, a stoic expression on his face, as he listened to Zayn tell his side of the story. He had spoken to Ed and Flora both separately and had even spoken to Lizzie. He had got pretty much the same story throughout; now he was just checking to see if Zayn’s story matched theirs.

Luckily for him, it did. But Stevenson could clearly see that Zayn had been provoked; but he wasn’t all innocent. He had already dosed out no visiting rights for that week to the other two culprits in this mess.

When Zayn finished up his side of things, Stevenson didn’t say anything for a moment. He was gathering his thoughts and trying to figure out what he needed to do next.

“Well?” Zayn snapped after a moment, impatient for the verdict.

“Watch your tone, or I won’t be afraid to worsen your impending punishment.”

That proved to shut Zayn up. He didn’t look at the Alpha, his eyes trained on his fingers instead. He was fiddling with the front cover of the book, flicking his fingers along the corner one-by-one. He wanted to pick up the book again and start reading, but with Stevenson here and in the sour mood he was in at the present time, Zayn knew that wasn’t the best idea.

“Give me the book.”

“What?” Zayn asked, horror struck. His fingers instinctively clutched around the fantasy filled paper – not wanting to let go or hand it over to the man standing before him.

“I’ve decided on a suitable punishment, and it is effective as of now. Now; hand me the book.” Stevenson stayed calm, although his smouldering look said a different thing.

“No,” Zayn made himself sound as calm as Stevenson did. He did not let go of the book, almost scared that it would disappear if he did – and it would if Stevenson had his way.

“There’s a solitary cell with your name on it if you don’t cooperate with me Malik.”

“When do I ever cooperate?” Zayn asked sassily, knowing that perhaps his attitude wasn’t the right one to take at the moment.

“The book,” Stevenson barked.

Zayn had never heard Stevenson’s Alpha command so prominent before and was holding out the book for the Alpha to take before he even had time to think. It wasn’t fair that Alpha’s had that sort of control over Omega’s, being able to bend them any way they wanted. Zayn hated it, and his biology.

When Zayn processed that the book wasn’t his, he frowned deeply – holding in the whine that his inner Omega wanted to let out; stupid instincts.

“When can I have it back?” Zayn asked, his voice delicately soft and so unlike him.

“When I think you’ve earned it,” Stevenson retorted, although his voice wasn’t harsh like he or Zayn had expected it to. The quiet, fragile voice of Zayn had brought Stevenson’s own Alpha instincts into play subtly – he had to maintain a hard shell as part of his job.

Stevenson coughed, ridding himself of the gentle tone that he had just taken with Zayn; if he talked like that all the time Zayn would assume that he could do anything to get his own way.

“No Art classes for the next week Malik,” Stevenson told him.

Zayn’s eyebrows furrowed, his nose wrinkled and mouth frowned in confusion. This was a new discipline that he had not been introduced to in his 15 months at the institute.

“And what do you suppose I do instead, Oh Great One?” Zayn asked sarcastically, looking up at Stevenson. Really, he shouldn’t have said that because it just spurred Stevenson on to deal out an effective punishment… one that Zayn had not seen yet.

“Sports.”

“What?” Zayn asked, mouth open, after a moment. His eyes were wide in shock. “No, no, no, no!” He absolutely _hated_ sport; hated it with a passion! The only sporty thing he liked doing involved fighting – after all that’s what he had needed when he had become a drug dealer. It was everything in between that he hated… and man be damned, Stevenson knew that. But what kind of a prison taught fighting skills?

“And, I believe that its cross country week this week – aren’t you lucky,” Stevenson’s voice was laced with Zayn-typical sarcasm. It wasn’t the first time that Zayn had been on the end of it; but it was the first time with his personal officer.

Stevenson turned and made his way out of the cell, leaving a speechless Zayn behind him. Zayn wanted to say something, to challenge the sassy remark of the Alpha, but his mouth just proceeded to open and close, attempting to form words that he seemed unable to make.

“Be thankful I haven’t taken your visiting rights as well Malik,” Stevenson declared, hand on the cell door. “One more hiccup this week and I will – understand?”

He rounded his hard glare on the Omega when he didn’t get a reply. Zayn snarled, his top lip curling up unpleasantly. He was still trying to form the words and manage a retort that would definitely push Stevenson that little further and suspend his visiting rights – but his bit his tongue at that threat… he found himself wanting to see Harry, and _maybe_ Liam.

“Yes…” Zayn said slowly, not intended to add the typical sign of respect on the end. The rise of Stevenson’s eyebrows had him spitting out the word quickly in disgust. “…Sir.”

“Good,” Stevenson nodded. “Goodnight Malik,” The cell door slammed shut and Zayn sat on the bed, seething as he listened to the click of the lock and the sound of metal sliding across the door, effectively locking him in again.

~ AS ~

Zayn had to hand it to Stevenson; this was proving to be a very productive punishment. For once it felt like he was being properly disciplined for his actions.

“MALIK! BACK ON YOUR FEET!”

It was day two of his ‘foreign exchange’ to Sport class. Zayn had barely managed 10 minutes yesterday and had no idea where he’d pulled up the courage to attend a second day; oh, that’s right – Stevenson had taken it upon himself to personally march Zayn down to the running track, not leaving any room for the sneaky Omega to even try and escape.

The class was only an hour long, but it felt like it lasted five – and all they did was run around the same track over and over again…. Apparently they were supposed to be bettering their previous lap time, but no one was actually there to keep track of how long it took each individual Omega to run around in a large oval. Some cross-country this was proving to be.

This was Zayn’s personal hell; all that was missing were the disapproving looks and ashamed tones of his parents, shouting and ridiculing him for presenting Omega.

“I SAID, BACK ON YOUR FEET MALIK!”

“Nah, I’m good thanks Coach,” Zayn waved off dismissively as he hunched forward, resting his head between his knees as he sat on the track and tried to catch his breath. He had been halfway through his second lap when he had decided to give up – plonking himself down on the ground, causing his fellow inmates to stumble to a stop as they reached him.

He didn’t have to raise his head to know that the Beta Coach had started to stalk towards him.

“You are here to be punished Malik,” The Coach reminded him, as if Zayn had forgotten. Zayn looked up through his fringe and squinted his eyes in annoyance at the older male.

“I know,” Zayn shrugged, tight lipped. “Nothing to say I can’t have a sit down.”

“Class started 20 minutes ago, and you haven’t even made it through your second lap,” The Coach continued, only stating what Zayn already new. “Get up, now.”

“No thank you,” Zayn mumbled politely, brushing his hair away from his face; it bounced right back into place.

The other Omega’s, who took Sports voluntarily, had all began to gather around as they reached that part of the track. Zayn didn’t mind, but he knew Coach did – that’s why he let them continue their quiet gossiping about him.

“Do not test me Malik,” The Coach tried, clearly getting riled up. Zayn was feeling rather similar emotions, but he had had plenty of practice keeping cool and collected in situations like this, and he knew just how to push his way on top.

“Why not?” He asked, almost teasingly.

“Do not make me go and get your personal officer, Malik!”

“Ugh,” Zayn moaned, tired of being threatened with the Alpha. It was a pretty poor threat really. He threw himself back until he was lying on the hard surface. “Go ahead,” He covered his eyes from the glare of the sun with the back of his arm as he waved at the Beta standing above him. “I’m just going to lie here for a bit.”

Coach ordered everyone else to continue their running, then he walked back over to the edge of the track and started speaking down his radio.

“Dan, do you read me?”

Zayn stretched his hearing slightly, although the Beta wasn’t too far away and awaited his personal officer’s reply.

“Loud and clear Barry.”

“Think you could make it down here?”

“What’s he done now?”

“He’s lying in the middle of the track – refusing to get up.”

There was a slight longer than necessary pause and Zayn smirked, imagining Stevenson cursing him on the other end of the radio.

“I’ll be right there.”

Less than 5 minutes later, a shadow fell across Zayn’s face. Zayn cracked open his eyes and titled his head up slightly to see who had disturbed his sun.

“Oh, it’s you.”

“Up.”

“No thanks,” Zayn settled himself back down, ignoring the grumbles of his fellow Omega’s as they slowed down when they ran past him to try and hear what was going on.

“Now. Before I make you.”

Zayn didn’t say anything, just continued to lay where he was. He moved his arm to shield his eyes from the glaring sun. He was content to lay on the not-so-comfortable ground while Stevenson chucked threats at him.

“I guess you don’t want your visiting rights then,” Stevenson said with an air of finality. “I’ll be sure to let Mr Styles and Mr Payne know.”

“No!” Zayn cried, already pushing himself up into a sitting position. “No, please!”

Zayn didn’t have time to be confused at his protests, but when he looked back on the incident later on he would blush heavily and curse inwardly at himself – there he was showing his vulnerable side to the one Alpha who could and probably would use it to his advantage. And just why was he acting so desperate about his visiting rights? He was never bothered about them before Harry left. Later on, he would just about convince himself that it was Harry he missed, Harry that he wanted to see – no one else; and if he could convince himself, then he could convince others.

“Too late; now get up and re-join the class before I make it two weeks,” Stevenson knew that he’d hit the right spot, expecting the Omega sat on the ground before him to jump straight up and start sprinting round the track like there was no tomorrow. However, he didn’t expect any more backchat from the lad.

“I’m due to be in heat next week,” Zayn grumbled his reply, a deep scowl on his face.

“That’s okay, you can miss the week after your heat as well.”

“What?” Zayn shrieked quietly, his face panic-stricken at what Stevenson had just said… miss a second week of visiting? “No!”

“Want to make it a third week?”

“Alright, alright,” Zayn declared, hopping to his feet in an instant.

In the end, Zayn made it 3 weeks with no visiting rights before he decided to suck it up and begin running once again – he also had to stay behind after class was finished to do an extra 15 minutes of cross country – because that’s how much time he had wasted ‘moping about’ (or, that’s how Stevenson had put it). And, to Zayn’s disgust – Stevenson did not leave after that either.

When Zayn had tried to sneakily finish with everyone else in the class, he had been stopped with the threat of making it four weeks – but Zayn didn’t want to push it.

~ AS ~

That evening, Zayn finds himself outside the one place he never thought he’d find himself willingly.

He’d just had a brief 10 minute phone call with Harry – Liam in the background – where he had to explain solemnly that he wouldn’t be able to attend visiting hours for a couple of weeks… and why;

_“Zayn, you idiot!” Harry had scolded lightly, no real anger behind it. He sounded upset more than anything else. Harry had him on speakerphone and Liam was in on the conversation as well._

_“I swear Zayn…” Liam began heavily – his voice firm. Zayn rolled his eyes, but knew it had been coming. “You go out of your way to find trouble.”_

_“But I don’t!” Zayn had defended himself, hand clutching the retriever closely to his face. He kept glancing behind him at the Omega guard who had been positioned to watch over him during the call. “Trouble finds me.”_

_“Well you will do your hardest to hide from it then,” Liam ordered, no trace of his Alpha command anywhere. “You hear me?”_

_“I’ve tried – ask Harry; he’ll tell you!”_

_“Oh, Lee; he really did try once. You should have seen it,” Harry laughed at the memory of Zayn covered head to foot in cold bolognaise mixture. “He ended up on dish duty for a month!”_

Zayn raised his hand to knock on the door, but stopped his fist just an inch away from the metal door. He shook his head and lowered his hand. His heart was beating rapidly and his head was spinning with possible outcomes; he just couldn’t believe he had let Harry and Liam talk him into this… he just couldn’t see it going well.

It took him a moment or two, but he finally decided to not go ahead with his set mission. Tomorrow he would wait for the phone call that Liam had promised to make, and tell him that he had tried – but Stevenson hadn’t relented.

It was as he was turning around that he came face to face with the one person that he had just decided to avoid seeing.

“Are you alright Malik?”

Zayn could see why Stevenson would be concerned; never, in his whole 16 months of being in the institution had he willingly turned up at his personal officer’s office. Of course, he had been told that if he ever needed anything (for instant an Alpha to wrap their arms around him, or if he felt himself dropping into Omega Space – which for the record had never happened, in his whole Omega life) that he could always turn up at Stevenson’s office – that the Alpha would always be willing to help him out. Of course, having never voluntarily arrived on the officer’s doorstep before would definitely cause worry in the older male.

“I – I… Uh,” Zayn was suddenly feeling under pressure. Now he was confronted with the Alpha, should he ask him? Or should he just make up some excuse and let himself escape from Stevenson’s worried glare.

“Did you want to come in?” Stevenson asked, voice soft as he motioned to the office door behind Zayn.

Zayn didn’t reply, too busy staring unblinkingly at him to form any words. He could tell that Stevenson was trying to assess what was wrong with Zayn, the way his head tilted as if he was digging around in the Omega’s brain for answers.

“Zayn?”

That seemed to startle Zayn out of the current debate that was going on in his head. When had Stevenson ever called him by his first name?

“I uh…” Zayn just didn’t know what to say. His fingers found their way into his mouth and he began nibbling on his fingernails.

“Alright,” Stevenson soothed, still unsure what was going on in the Omega’s mind. “Let’s get inside,” He squeezed himself around Zayn to unlock the door of his office. When it was open, he held it ajar for Zayn to slip inside.

The room was dark where the lights were turned off and the setting sun wasn’t producing much light. Stevenson had followed him inside the room and had closed the door, reaching for the light switch – knowing the room like the back of his hand.

It was a simple office with a desk, computer, phone and calendar. A couple of filing cabinets stood against one wall and a large printer/scanner was against the other. There were a few photos that Zayn knew were Stevenson’s family and a couple of things dotted around to make the place seem homier (or as homey as you could get in a young omega offender’s institute). On the wall behind the desk was a good portion of framed certificates, boasting about Stevenson’s achievements in life. Zayn knew the office, had been in it plenty of times – just never off of his own back, and that’s what made this time different.

“Alright, want to tell me what’s up?” Stevenson asked kindly, sitting on the edge of his desk. The paper file that he had in his hand gets discarded behind him and he turns his undivided attention to the Omega before him.

Still Zayn didn’t say anything. Surely there was still time to squirm his way out of the office without making Stevenson any more suspicious. But no matter how much he wracked his brains, he couldn’t think of a suitable excuse that could get him out of a situation like this; unless he pretended that he’d done something that would get him into trouble, and was coming to admit to it – but then that would be doing the exact opposite of what he came to do in the first place… he wanted to get himself out of trouble, not into it.

“Do you want a moment to think?”

“No,” Zayn shook his head slightly, shuffling his feet.

“Okay. That’s alright. Do you need anything?”

It was then that Zayn decided that he hated this new, softer side to his personal officer; the guy was a twat if he couldn’t see that Zayn was _not_ about to drop into Omega Space. Zayn decided just to suck it up, come off as confident and as cocky as he usually did and prove to Stevenson that there was nothing wrong. He wasn’t some pansy Omega that needed to be hanging off of an Alpha’s every whim; no sir! He was as independent as they came!

“I just wanted to ask you if there was any way around the whole no visiting rights thing.”

“Oh,” Stevenson was very clearly shocked. He certainly hadn’t expected that. “And why’s that?”

Zayn could see the moment that Stevenson realised that he didn’t have a distressed Omega on his hands. He straightened up that little bit further and became more business-like – more like the Stevenson that Zayn had grown to know.

“I just…” And now Zayn was stumped… why did he want his visiting rights back again? Just because Liam and Harry wanted to see him? “Please?”

“Why should I give you back your visiting rights when I warned you and you blatantly disobeyed me?” Stevenson challenged. He was teasing Zayn, although Zayn felt like he was being told ‘no’.

“I wanted to see Harry…” Is all Zayn can manage to mummer in his defence.

Stevenson stands up and moves around his desk to sit in the stiff, warn wheelie chair that looks even more uncomfortable than Zayn’s mattress back in his cell. Zayn stood awkwardly by the door as Stevenson observed him silently for a minute or two.

“Okay, how about this?” Stevenson began. Zayn felt his breath catch as he waited to hear what the Alpha had to say. “No visiting rights this week.”

Zayn cut him off with a loud groan.

“It’s not my fault you decided to go against me this morning,” Stevenson declared.

“But that means I don’t get visiting rights next week either, _because I’ll be in heat_!” Zayn grumbled, crossing his arms. Later, once the curfew alarm had rang, Zayn would wonder why he cared so much about his visiting rights.

“No visiting rights this week, or next week when you’re in heat… but,” Stevenson raised his voice when Zayn started to mummer under his breath. It silenced the Omega and Stevenson continued. “If you can impress Coach over the next 4 days… and be on your best behaviour (that means absolutely no trouble) then maybe I’ll think about letting you have your visiting rights back two weeks early.”

“It’s the only offer I’m going to make you Malik; so you can either take it, or leave it – your choice.”

~ AS ~

“Where’s Harry?” Zayn asked quietly down the phone.

 _“He’s uh… with some friends,”_ Liam explained. _“But it’s the only time I’m going to be able to phone – and I promised you I would, didn’t I?”_

“I guess,” Zayn sighed sadly. “I just thought Harry would be phoning with you.”

 _“Not today, sorry,”_ Liam sounded anything but apologetic. Zayn didn’t know what he thought about Liam, but he preferred the older Alpha when Harry was around – everything was so much better with his best friend by his side. _“But, we only have 10 minutes. So tell me; how did the meeting with Stevenson go?”_

“No visiting rights this week because he thinks I need to be disciplined in some way,” Zayn explained downhearted. Liam’s disappointed groan rang down the phone and matched how Zayn felt about the whole ordeal. “And not next week,” Zayn didn’t go into details as to why. “But he said, as long as I impress Coach during the rest of the lessons, and am on my best behaviour; he might think about giving the rest of my visiting rights back.”

_“So basically as long as you partake in the lesson, and behave yourself – we’ll be seeing you the week after next?”_

“That’s what I said,” Zayn replied in a ‘duh’ tone.

_“See, what did I tell you; negotiate with the guy and compromises can be made.”_

Zayn hummed and nodded his head, not really realising that Liam couldn’t see him.

_“So, uh… why can’t we see you next week if he’s giving you just this week to impress, or whatever?”_

Zayn seemed to choke on his breath. He didn’t want Liam knowing that he was going to be in heat – he hated it enough as it was, and unless the Alpha could sneak him some suppressants, he wouldn’t be of much help.

But his silence seemed to be the answer Liam’s question, possibly better than words would have.

_“You’ll be in heat, won’t you?”_

Zayn clicked his tongue, the sound echoing down the line. He knew that again, his silence was the answer to Liam’s question.

_“Did you want? Perhaps I could help you?”_

“NO!” Zayn cried down the phone, catching the attention of the Beta guard standing guard over his phone call. He made himself jump, Liam jump and now his heart was beating rapidly at the thought of an Alpha wanting to help him.

It was a foreign thought – an Alpha asking if he wanted help during his heat. He had never had an Alpha… anyone… help him though his heat before. Sure, he’d dreamt of an Alpha – the Alpha that he would mate with, the one that would help him through his heat. He’d always imagined his Alpha dark skinned, ruggedly handsome and mouth-wateringly sweet. He’d have an exotic name, something like Jax and he’d be ever so gentle with Zayn; he’d take care of him in every way possible every day – he’d let Zayn have the freedom he desired and he wouldn’t be restricting in any way. Oh – and he’d be really good in bed.

Not that he’d ever get a chance to even meet his dream Alpha; he was being chucked into an Omega home once he’d completed his sentence at the prison – chucked away and forgotten about. He wouldn’t get the opportunity to even step foot outside of the home he would live out the rest of his days in, let alone find and fall in love with an Alpha that he could call his own. And yeah, there was a minute possibility that an Alpha would turn up at the home and take interest in him, but the chances of that were next to none.

And so, because Zayn knew that he would die alone, without an Alpha, he had created the perfect imaginary one that would always make everything better. Zayn had created him during the first night at his grandmothers all those years ago when his whole family found out that he’d presented Omega. That was when everything had gone really wrong for him; he’d been naïve and had dreamt of the Alpha climbing up to his window and saving him from his doomed future. Course, as time went on and his lifestyle changed how he saw the world, he grew independent and learnt how to take care of himself (he kind of had to). He’d abandoned all the things that connected him with his Omega status – but the one thing that he just couldn’t seem to get rid of – Jax… his imaginary Alpha boyfriend.

Jax was the only one that Zayn would ever feel comfortable helping him through his heats – and he had, many a time, especially since he’d been at the prison. Sometimes the only thing that got him through his heats was the thought of Jax. Zayn wasn’t ready for, nor did he want, another Alpha’s help.

“Absolutely not!” Zayn reiterated harshly.

“Alright, alright – that’s fine. I just wanted to ask. Just know I’ll help you whenever you need it.”

“But I don’t,” Zayn declared before he rudely slammed the phone back down on its holder and walked away from it. The turn of the conversation had freaked him and he just wanted to return to his cell and forget all about stinking Alpha’s for just 5 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxWildMagicxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's heat is here and someone pays him a small visit during it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please understand that my new job is currently taking a lot of my time!! So updates really will be few and far between!! But please continue to show your support through reading, committing and leaving kudos!! They really do motivate me!!  
> I've been working on this chapter since last night, and I had originally planned this to be longer (and I know I say this almost every chapter) but the only reason I stopped here was because I had reached the end of the heat scene and wanted to get something out to you all as I don't know when I'll next be able to update!!  
> Please enjoy!!

** Chapter 8 **

Zayn was sweating. He couldn’t work out whether he was over-heating, or just damn freezing; but he knew it hurt. It felt like bugs crawling underneath his skin; like knives stabbing him a thousand times over; like he had been pushed into violent flames – it hurt like a bitch. And Zayn knew the one thing that would stop it all… an Alpha and their knot.

Zayn was in heat. Simple as. He was a desperate, needy, begging mess and all because of his stupid biology. That and he hadn’t had access to any heat suppressant pills since he’d been arrested.

As soon as his heat signs had started to show at breakfast yesterday morning, Stevenson had damn near dragged Zayn down to the heat wing and helped settle him into a cell that he would spend the next week in, riding out his heat alone. The only people to enter the room would be a select few Omega Officers who would bring him food and water and check that he was doing okay.

Considering this, the cells in the heat wing were pretty amazing – despite their boring interior. Zayn knew that there were Alpha Officers who stood guard and patrolled the hallways – but they would never catch a whiff of an Omega’s dripping-with-need heat scent. And vice versa; the Omega’s locked in the cells wouldn’t be able to detect any trace of an Alpha. The cells were both scent proof and sound proof.

Zayn didn’t get on with the world, that much he knew; but the thought of being locked in a room where he was completely shut off from it, for a whole week… it just didn’t sit right with him. The only plus to the situation was that he didn’t have to see Stevenson’s ugly mug for a whole week!

Currently Zayn was lead flat out on his back, breathing deeply. His eyes were closed, shutting away the dull, greyed over, once-upon-a-time-white room, as he focused on keeping the raging heat controlled. He was naked, had been ever since 10PM last night when his heat had started to progress further that just a hard tickle. His hair was damp from his endless sweating, his body slick and sticky with perspiration, slick and his own seed. He felt dirty, but didn’t give a flying fuck when all he could think about was the ferocious need that just kept building and building.

Breakfast had arrived at 8AM, like normal, but it laid untouched on the small metal desk that was tucked away in the corner. The plastic jug of water that had been brought in with the food had been chugged down an hour ago – Zayn hadn’t even bothered with the plastic cup that had been offered and had instead favoured drinking straight from the source. He knew he’d get a refill soon enough – but it still wouldn’t be enough to satisfy him.

There was a simple, plain cardboard box at the end of the bed filled with uncolourful, dismal toys that were worn with use. Zayn was welcome to use whatever he wanted, as much as he wanted – with the promise that they had been properly sterilised after each use a good couple of times to ensure they were safe to use again and again. Every 3 months when his heat would hit, Zayn would always swear that he wouldn’t use them… but every heat, without fail, the burning need would win and Zayn would find himself stuffed with the biggest toy he could get his hands on.

As of yet, with his current heat, he hadn’t even touched the damn things; and he was still trying to convince himself that he wasn’t going to cave this time. A nagging voice in his mind was telling him that if he was quick, it would be over in next to no time (he was that desperate for release) and he’d be free from the heat for a little while - before it came back again. But, in true Zayn fashion, he fought and was able to keep himself from listening.

“Zayn?”

Zayn’s eyes snapped open at the voice. This wasn’t a quiet, annoying voice inside his mind telling him to let the heat take over… this was a very real voice; a very real, familiar voice that Zayn had grown to love. And it was coming from the very familiar person that stood just inside the room, over by the closed door.

Zayn was so far gone into his heat, that he hadn’t even heard the squeak and creak of the cell door being opened to let the Alpha in, but he didn’t have time to care. Right now all he cared about was persuading the tall, handsome Alpha to stick his Alpha cock in him and knot him up good and tight.

Zayn’s breath had caught in his throat when he had spotted the Alpha standing in all his glory, a mouth-watering sweet scent rolling off of him in waves and sending all the blood rushing to his already spent cock and large quantities of slick gushing out of his slightly gaping hole.

He whimpered, a request that needed no words. He needed to feel the Alpha… needed the Alpha to feel him. The other male seemed to understand the unspoken demand and took pity on the Omega by moving forward and not stopping till he reached the bed.

The Alpha was smiling kindly as he gently sat on the edge of the bed. Zayn was quick to push himself into a seated position so that he could reach every part of the luscious looking body before him quicker, and with easier access.

A large, warm hand was cupped around Zayn’s cheek. Zayn placed his own, smaller hand over the top as his eyes darted around every little bit of the solid form in front of him, quickly being drawn to the soft movement of a pink tongue wetting dry, slightly chapped lips. Zayn would be a liar if he denied whimpering in want again. The Alpha chuckled, getting the message and appeased the Omega by taking his lips with his own in a sweet, second or two long kiss that had Zayn melting into his hands like putty.

At the feel of those familiar lips on his own, Zayn closed his eyes and let a delighted sound slip past his lips. When he opened his eyes again, the Alpha was closer – his face hovering mere inches away from his own and Zayn couldn’t help it; placing both hands on either side of the Alpha’s face, he pressed their lips together again, for a longer embrace. The Alpha had no objections and let the Omega have what he wanted.

It did not take long for Zayn’s mouth to move down the Alpha’s jawline, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. His breathing was heavy, but controlled – especially with the strong hands that were running up and down his bare back encouragingly.

“Jax,” He whispered when he reached the Alpha’s throat, his mouth finding the Alpha’s sweet spot, finding pleasure from the Alpha’s pleasure.

Zayn was unaware of the sounds that were escaping from him. He was latched onto the clothes of the Alpha, practically in his lap with his lips attached to dark skin. He was dribbling precum and slick everywhere, dampening the Alpha’s clothes and wetting the bed coverings even more than they already where.

“Shh,” Jax soothed at the sounds emanating from the Omega. He run his hand through Zayn’s damp locks to try and root him again, as well as providing a comforting gesture. “I’ve got you baby, I’m right here.”

And boy, if that voice wasn’t heaven. It wasn’t a gruff voice that typically accompanied an Alpha, it was a softer voice that he knew Jax saved only for him. It sent shivers down his spin and made him feel things that he didn’t even know were possible to feel.

“My good boy,” Jax continued to talk, praising the Omega so faintly that Zayn almost didn’t hear it. “So proud of you Zee.”

Zayn was now sat in the Alpha’s lap with his forehead resting against Jax’s shoulder, pleased that his clothing was silky and not rough against his over sensitive skin. Jax continued to run his large hands up and down Zayn’s body, comforting the Omega as much as he could as he continued to whisper sweet nothings to him.

“Let me help you?” Jax asked carefully, slightly louder than his muttered praises. He made it clear that it was a question; that he was willing to guide Zayn through this if that’s what the Omega wanted… if it wasn’t, then Jax would respect that.

Zayn was quiet; he didn’t move away from the Alpha’s shoulder. Jax knew that Zayn was considering it, like he did every time Jax asked him. There had only ever been one instance that Zayn hadn’t initially accepted Jax’s help, and that was a whole 16 months ago when he’d been shut in the institute after his short court case. He’d had his suppressants confiscated as evidence and because of this his body had forced him into a heat almost immediately to deal with the withdrawal from the pills.  When Jax had offered his help, Zayn had refused it without even thinking about it – he’d screamed at the Alpha, told him that he didn’t need him anymore, that he could make it through it alone. The only thing he didn’t tell Jax to do was get lost, because if Zayn had said that Jax would have left him alone like he wanted. Instead, he let Jax sit on the floor opposite the bed with his back against the wall, dark locks covering his eyes as he painfully waited the heat out with Zayn. Needless to say, Zayn had only managed to survive 28 hours before he broke. He’d crawled across the soft carpeted floor towards the Alpha and had begged on his hands and knees for help. Of course, Jax was never one to deny his Omega and helped him wholeheartedly.

“Please,” Zayn breathed, eventually moving his head from Jax’s shoulder. “Please Jax.”

“Of course hunny,” Jax promised, hands on either side of Zayn’s body. He easily lifted Zayn out of his lap and placed him back on the hard mattress. Zayn didn’t like this and voiced his distaste in pained whines. “Shh,” Jax pressed his lips gently against Zayn’s sweaty forehead to calm him. “I’ve got you, you’re alright.”

And sure enough, Jax didn’t move his hands from Zayn’s heated skin.

“You’re so good for me Zayn, eh,” Jax continued to mutter, keeping the Omega grounded. “Want to help me undress?”

“Yes,” Zayn mewled faster than he had intended to. Jax chuckled kindly, moving to hold Zayn’s hands and guide them underneath his shirt. Jax knew that Zayn was in no shape to properly help him shred his clothes, but he also knew that Zayn would benefit from constant touch.

Zayn’s heart was in his throat and his stomach was twisting in excitement. He could feel the hard body underneath his hands as the Alpha moved to take his own shirt off. Zayn’s hands followed the t-shirt up as it was pulled higher up Jax’s chest, exposing the Alpha’s luscious dark skin.

When the t-shirt was removed completely and chucked onto the floor, discarded and forgotten almost immediately. The trousers and boxers were removed expertly without Jax having to fully stand and dislodge Zayn’s touch at all. If Zayn had been feeling better he would have admired the skill, but all he currently cared about was feeling every part of his Alpha.

“That’s better,” Zayn whispered, staring up into deep green eyes that displayed every ounce of love and adoration that he had for the Omega.

“Much better,” Jax agreed, lips brushing Zayn’s forehead again as he slowly climbed up the Omega’s body, gently guiding Zayn down until he was led flat on the bed below them. Jax hovered above Zayn, not wanting to hurt him. He flashed Zayn that dazzling white smile of his and before Zayn could question what he was smiling at, their lips met in a proper, heated, desperate kiss.

Zayn wrapped his arms around Jax’s neck and pulled him ever closer to him, not able to get enough of the amazing Alpha above him. The kiss was wet, loud and lip-smacking, but it was everything Zayn wanted… needed.

“You’re gorgeous,” Jax explained when their kiss broke apart.

“Please,” Zayn begged loudly at the sound of Jax’s lust heavy voice. His hips bucked up to brush his own crotch against the Alpha’s.

“Oh god, Zayn,” Jax crumpled at the feeling of hard cock against his own. “You’re so god damn perfect.”

“Please,” Zayn repeated. He had no idea what he was begging for, but the Alpha seemed to understand.

“Okay sweetheart, I’ve got you,” He easily moved down Zayn’s bucking body, tasting the salty skin, trailing butterfly kisses over every inch he passed.

When Jax reached Zayn’s hips, he tapped them with two of his fingers.

“Over you go beautiful,” He ordered lightly. If Zayn was to protest, he wouldn’t push him – they’d do something else, something that Zayn wanted to do.

But, Zayn very clearly wanted to do what Jax wanted to do and easily flipped over onto his stomach faster than he could blink. Jax didn’t have to say anything further for Zayn to get the message; he brought his legs closer to his chest, resting on his knees as he thrust his arse into the air. He wiggled it about a bit, teasingly in the Alpha’s direction.

“Alright tiger,” Jax teased back, hands stilling the excited hips. “Easy.” He grazed his lips gently over each ass cheek before he turned his serious again. “If you need to or want to stop at any moment, just say stop. Okay baby?”

“We go over this every time,” Zayn whined, trying to push his arse higher and closer to the Alpha.

“I need to know you can trust me Zayn,” Jax continued sincerely. “If you need me to stop, for whatever reason – I _will_ stop. Okay?”

Zayn just moaned in want as he wiggled his hips about a bit more.

“Zayn, I need to know you understand me, or this isn’t going any further.”

“No, no,” Zayn pleaded at the ever-sweet but damn right serious voice. “Please, I understand!”

“Good, okay then,” Jax nodded, his hands smoothing over the soft skin of Zayn’s ass. “Alright – good boy,” He continued as he slowly moved his hands towards the boy’s crack. His movements were calculated carefully, as he wanted Zayn to know what he was going to do next and have chance to stop him before he started, if it turned out he didn’t want to partake in certain things.

When he got no objections, Jax latched his thumbs to either ass cheek and tenderly pulled them apart, revealing one of Zayn’s most private parts. If Jax hadn’t been hard before, he definitely was now.

Zayn gasped as the temperature of the room brushed against his hole. He knew that he was already slightly open back there where his body was attempting to prepare him for an Alpha-sized cock, and he guessed that he looked pretty shiny and wet as well, what with all the slick that had oozed from him since he’d been locked in the cell.

He waited with bated breath for Jax to do something, anything. It seemed to take an eternity, but eventually, he could feel the Alpha’s body heat get closer on the back of his thighs. He heard the click of Jax’s tongue against the roof of his mouth and then suddenly, a rush of warm air danced over his anticipating hole. It felt amazing and had him spasming in what was almost an orgasm as a truckload of slick burst from his hole.

Jax was chuckling again at the Omega’s response before he pressed a kiss over the darkened ring, watching as Zayn nearly collapsed flat out on the bed, his shaky legs unable to keep him upright properly.

“I’ve got you Zee,” Jax reassured as he held onto the Omega’s hips to keep him steady. “I’ve got ya.”

“Please Jax,” Zayn whined deep in his throat. He was past the point of desperate now, he needed it – and he needed it bad.

“Okay, okay,” Jax continued to sooth. “I’m going to take such good care of you baby. Don’t you worry.”

“Jax,” Zayn agreed with a nod and a sigh.

“That’s right,” Jax spoke as he moved closer to the ring of muscle again, his hot breath ghosting over it. Zayn’s breath caught again as he waiting with anticipation for the Alpha’s next move. “Jax is here. Jax is going to make it all better hunny.”

And just like that, the warm air was replaced with a warmth wetness and Zayn squeaked when he realised that Jax had his tongue on his most vulnerable area. It was perfect. Zayn shuffled backwards as much as he could, to push his arse closer to Jax’s face, in a failed attempt to get more stimulation.

Jax moaned, and with his tongue still lapping at Zayn’s hole, the vibrations travelled through the Omega.

“Oh god, Jax!” Zayn all but screeched.

And then, just when he thought the Alpha couldn’t make him feel any better, the tip of his tongue started catching on his rim with each lick. It was like someone had switched on a tap, the slick just wouldn’t stop trickling – and the more Jax washed it away, the more slick Zayn began producing.

It wasn’t long before fingers replaced tongue, Alpha wanting to help Omega as quickly, but as pleasurably, as possible. Without any resistance, Jax was able to slide two of his long fingers inside of Zayn and wiggle them about. In almost an instant they were soaked, but this just made gliding them in and out of the Omega that little bit easier.

Zayn had his face pressed into a pillow, trying to muffle his moans and groans of delight. He had one hand wrapped around his cock, trying to give himself some stimulation that way. And now that Jax had one hand free, he replaced Zayn’s with his own and gave the spent cock a couple of tugs.

“Jaaxx!” Zayn screamed into pillow. Jax always knew what to do, and how much to do it – he’d never once gone overboard with what he and the Omega did, and he always took Zayn’s thoughts and feelings into consideration, over his own.

“I love it when you scream for me,” Jax mumbled deeply, his fingers moving inside of him gently, scissoring him open in all directions. “You make such luscious noises.”

Zayn snorted this time, and then squeaked again when another finger was added.

Jax took his time loosening Zayn’s hole so that he’d be able to take him easily and with no pain. They could have easily have waited for it to open naturally, by itself – but that was a long and treacherous process that would have been hell on even Jax, let alone on Zayn.

When 4 fingers had managed to work their way easily into the ring of muscle, Jax finally deemed Zayn prepared. He teasingly brushed his fingertips once over the bundle of muscles that he easily knew where to find (after all, Jax probably knew Zayn’s body better than Zayn knew it himself) watching as Zayn wriggled and moaned, pushing himself further down onto Jax’s finger’s.

“Mmm,” Jax agreed with Zayn’s groan of complaint as he retracted his fingers slowly. “I know hunny, I know. I’ll be back inside you soon.”

Zayn, who didn’t need any directing this time, flopped himself around onto his back. He was completely out of breath, his chest heaving up and down quickly as he tried to drag in enough oxygen with each intake.

“Oh god, you taste amazing,” Jax explained around a finger. The wet-with-slick finger was popped in Jax’s mouth as he licked and lapped at it, just as vigorously as he had with Zayn’s hole. “Wanna taste?” Jax asked kindly, wiggling his littlest finger at the Omega in greeting.

Zayn nodded eagerly, and suddenly found two fingers pressed against his tongue. He closed his mouth around them and sucked wholeheartedly, actually surprised to find the sweet taste not that bad against his taste buds.

“Gonna fuck me now?” Zayn asked when he had sucked all the slick from the fingers. He was tired and wanted a rest from the nagging heat underneath his skin. He both needed and wanted what he knew was coming next, and welcomed it easily.

“Of course sweetheart,” Jax cooed, fingers wiped on the bed covers quickly to dry them as best as possible. Then large hands were moving his knees apart, and Zayn raised them willingly, allowing Jax to slip between them.

Jax slipped into Zayn easily. Zayn let out a dirty moan the entire time, gripping a tight hold of Jax’s biceps when he felt the Alpha bottom out.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Zayn mumbled. “Jax…”

Jax held still for a moment, allowing Zayn’s body to adjust to the new intrusion for a few moments.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to hold my knot off for too long,” Jax mumbled into Zayn’s ear as he draped himself lightly over the Omega’s body.

“I don’t want you to hold off for too long,” Zayn replied, his arms knitting themselves around his neck again. A moment or two more and Zayn had started to get impatient. “Move,” He whispered at the Alpha.

Jax didn’t reply with words, but he answered Zayn’s wishes and started up a rhythmic pace of in-out-in-out which suited both himself and Zayn.

Both Alpha and Omega were grunting and moaning, their breaths short and mingled together. Zayn was uttering a mantra of ‘Jax – Jax – Jax’ as he tugged on the little tuffs of hair at the nape of the Alpha’s neck. Jax nibbled on his bottom lip, running his ever large hands down either side of the Omega’s body.

It didn’t take either of them long to reach the edge.

“Jax,” Zayn exclaimed loudly, suddenly. White strings of cum were ripped from his body as he was pushed over the edge by Jax’s slowly building knot catching on his rim. He rode his orgasm out slowly, waiting for Jax to finish too.

With one final push, Jax wedged himself deep within the exhausted Omega, and his knot grew. Zayn’s hole instinctively gripped down upon the knot, locking them together. Jax let go then, and Zayn felt the Alpha’s seed shoot deep and warm within him.

The burning heat slowly died down until it was barely there and Zayn felt free all of a sudden, tied to the one Alpha that he would ever trust.

“You did so well baby,” Jax whispered when the two had come down from their highs. Zayn blinked, leaving his eyes closed. “I’m so proud of you.”

The touch of the hand left, the feeling of a body above him was gone, the knot buried in his arse turned to hard plastic and suddenly Zayn felt cold with the absence of the other’s body heat. This made him open his eyes.

He was alone. Zayn sat up, wincing as the plastic toy inside of him caught his skin painfully. He winced as he leant back slightly and lifted his hips, pulling the object out of him slowly and carefully. He looked at the grey, fake-knotted dildo with disgust before he chucked it across the room.

He sat up again, this time painlessly, and took in his surroundings. At some point during that experience, someone had entered the room and refilled his jug of water. There were no close of the floor and no indication (apart from the water) that anyone had ever been in the room with him.

Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and letting his top set of teeth trap it between his bottom set, he felt his eyes fill with water and before he knew it, a tear trailed quickly down his face.

“Jax?” He asked carefully, quietly. There wasn’t an answer.

Running his hand through his hair, Zayn had to remind himself that it was a daydream, his body’s way of coping with the heat when it got too much. Jax would be back soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Liam this chapter, I know!! But like I said, I was planning on writing more - but currently want a break from writing as i've been doing it all day and i go back to work tomorrow morning!! Next chapter will have all 5 of our boys featured in it, don't you worry!!  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxWildMagicxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevenson's got some news for Zayn and Harry learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just sat down this morning, no motivation to write and now I have a 4000 word chapter to give to you guys!! You're welcome!!

** Chapter 9 **

7 days after the start of his heat the day nurse, Jordan, would come in and give him the usual end-of-heat check-up. Here she would give him a thorough checking over and dub his heat finished or not. If Jordan decided that his heat was not quite over yet he would have to spend another day or two in the heat wing; but if she granted him finished, he would be allowed back to his cell and back to the normal, boring routine of the institute.

Zayn knew he had been finished his heat for over 24 hours now (everyone’s cycle was different), but the prison’s policy was that Omega’s were only allowed to be let out of their heat cells at least 7 days after the onset of the symptoms. Zayn’s cycles always tended to be 5-6 days and that last day locked up was the worst – it dragged like a cat’s ass.

As usual, when Jordan came to give him his 3-month, end-of-heat check-up, Zayn was informed of what he already knew, his heat was finished. Jordan walked with Zayn until the door of the cell where he was expecting Stevenson to greet him, like usual, but was handed over to two ugly looking Beta guards.

“Where’s Stevenson?” Zayn demanded to know, a little confused as to the absence of his Personal officer. The two Beta guards shared a look, and Zayn knew something was up.

“He’s busy,” Was all he was told.

“Too busy to come and collect me?” Zayn faked being hurt. “That’s never stopped him before.”

“He’s off site at the moment,” Jordan offered lightly. It was the truth and she knew the guards were not telling Zayn because they wanted to wind him up.

“What? Why?”

“He’s got a training day today. He’ll be back tomorrow morning, don’t you worry,” Jordan smiled.

Zayn shook his head vigorously.

“I’m not worried,” He denied. And he wasn’t, he was just a little disappointed that the Alpha hadn’t been there to meet him like he usually was. It was strange not to have the presence of the older, stricter man.

“Of course you’re not,” Jordan placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled knowingly. Zayn tried to keep a straight face. “Now go on, go grab a shower and then back to your cell. It’s nearly tea time.”

~ AS ~

Sure enough, the next morning when the wake-up alarm went off, Stevenson was the one to open up the cell.

“Good morning,” Stevenson beamed loudly. Zayn ripped his pillow from underneath his head and placed it over his face, trying to shut the Alpha out. “You know the drill by now – breakfast and roll call in 10 minutes. Classes start in an hour; hop to it.”

“Yes Sir,” Ed, who still shared a cell with Zayn spoke clearly as he clambered down from the top bunk. Zayn barely even looked at Ed anymore, let alone talked to him – not after the bullying he had done to his limited knowledge of Zayn’s past (it was something Zayn could not forgive easily, especially after the punishment it had caused him). Luckily, Ed seemed to feel the same way, as he made no move to communicate with his cellmate either.

“Malik?”

“Yes Sir,” Zayn grumbled, turning over onto his stomach, pulling the pillow with him.

“I want to see you later Malik,” Stevenson explained, coming further into the room. “I have something I need to talk to you about – so I would appreciate it if you showed up at my office at the end of your classes.”

“If I don’t?” Zayn asked. This wasn’t the first time his personal officer had asked to see him in his office after classes had finished.

“I’ll come looking for you, with the words ‘no visiting rights’ on my tongue,” Stevenson placed his hands on his hips, knowing he now had the Omega’s attention. “I assure you, it’s nothing to worry about. Just something I have to inform you about the coming week.”

Zayn was intrigued. And that was the only reason (he surely wasn’t persuaded with the threat of his visiting rights) he found himself sitting at Stevenson’s desk, in his rather dull office at 4pm, right after his last class.

“Glad you decided you could make it,” Stevenson made small talk as he handed Zayn a plastic cup of water.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Stevie,” Zayn smiled back at him, knowing that the Alpha was smirking victoriously inside and wanting to get back at him for it – the officer hated being called Stevie.

“Watch it Malik,” Stevenson warned as he took a seat opposite from Zayn. Zayn licked his lips and raised the cup to his mouth to try and hide the huge smile from gracing his face – he loved grating the Alpha the wrong way. “This can easily turn into a lecture if you want it to.”

“No Sir,” Zayn decided, placing the barely drunk cup of water on the table in front of him.

“I didn’t think so.”

“So,” Zayn began after a moment or two. “You were training yesterday?”

“Yes, I was. It was a last minute thing and I’m sorry I wasn’t there yesterday to meet you after your heat.”

“Whatever,” Zayn dismissed. “It didn’t bother me.”

“Of course,” Stevenson agreed lightly, not convinced.

“So, are you going to skip to the reason why you called me here? Or are we going to just keep up the small talk?” Before Stevenson could get a word in edgeways, Zayn started up again. “Because if this is your lame excuse for a date, then I’m disappointed.”

All Stevenson did was raise his eyebrows to let Zayn know he was walking o very thin ice.

“Actually, I called you here to let you know that I’m not going to be here next week.”

“Why, are you leaving?” Zayn asked, his tone lifted ever so slightly.

“No, just next week…. I’m not going to be here _next week_.”

“Why?”

“I’m going on holiday. God knows I need a break from you,” Stevenson pinched the bridge of his nose as he said this.

“Thanks,” Zayn scoffed crossing his arms.

“I booked a week off 10 months ago; and I booked it over the week you were supposed to be in heat, so you wouldn’t cause too much trouble.”

“Hey!” Zayn cried across of him. Stevenson just continued.

“And then you went and started you heat a whole week earlier than planned merely a couple of months later. So, as it worked out, I would now be away the week after your heat.”

Zayn tried to keep a poker face, as his personal officer told him this.

“So… you won’t be here… at all?” Zayn asked for confirmation.

“No, I will be in Jamaica – with my mate and two daughters,” Stevenson explained. He knew what Zayn was getting at, knew that the Omega wanted to know that there was going to be no sight of him. “But I am only a phone call away, and I have given Office Sutton permission to give me a ring if you cause too much trouble.”

Samuel Sutton was a Beta officer, on roughly the same level as Stevenson. Zayn rarely saw him though, he tended to work on the other side of the institute. Zayn guessed that the man would be taking over role as his personal officer while Stevenson was away.

“I’m not going to cause trouble,” Zayn declared seriously, trying to keep a straight face. Stevenson didn’t let on that he could see right through him.

“See to it that you don’t. Because I am not afraid to lock you in solitary for the week.”

Zayn scowled at the threat, but knew it wasn’t an empty one.

“Fine. I’ll be good.”

Zayn did a little dance when he was free of the Alpha. He began thinking of all the things he could do to wind up his temporary personal officer – it was going to be great fun, and so worth the trouble he would be sure to get in with Stevenson when he got back.

~ AS ~

_“Please Hazza, Hunny. Phone us, answer our calls. Text us – anything. Just please, let us explain. It wasn’t our fault.”_

Harry huffed and ended the voicemail call. He was receiving at least one voicemail a day, mainly from Louis, but sometimes from Niall. Their texts were the same as well – _‘It’s not our fault.’_ And _‘Let us explain._ ’ Couldn’t they take a hint already? They had broken his heart and now Harry wanted nothing to do with them.

Oh, who was he kidding? He wanted to be back with them as desperately as they clearly wanted him back. But, what Liam had told him, about them breaking up with him… he just couldn’t go back to them. It would be signing himself up for another heartbreak; and that wasn’t worth any amount of love he might feel from them.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked from the arm chair. Harry had come round to visit his older brother, but the two had accidentally lost track of time until Harry was asking if he could stay the night (and hopefully cuddle up to Liam in his bed and get some much needed Alpha cuddles).

“Nothing,” Harry replied dully, looking down at his phone.

“Come on,” His brother prompted, closing down his laptop to give Harry his full attention. “You can tell me.”

Harry didn’t say anything for a moment. He looked at his brother, and knew he could confine in him.

“It’s just…” He began slowly. “Niall and Louis won’t stop trying to reach me, and it’s really pulling on my heart…” Harry’s eyes fogged over and in a second, Liam was sat next to him, pulling him into a hug.

Harry sobbed into his older brother’s chest for a little while. Liam did nothing but hold Harry and gently rock him, waiting until the Omega calmed somewhat.

“I just,” Harry started up, still crying. “I love them so much and… I can’t forgive what they did to me, the way they did it to me. I want my Niall back,” Harry cried loudly, clutching Liam’s t-shirt in his fist. “I want my Louis back!”

Liam gulped and came to a realisation; he really had destroyed Harry. He had known it for a little while, but hadn’t really acknowledged it. And now he did acknowledge it, he’d be damned if he was going to keep the truth to himself any longer.

“Harry?” Liam tried softly. “Harry there’s something I need to tell you.”

“I’m listening,” Harry sniffed, not pulling out of the hug.

“No Harry, I need you to sit up. I need to look you in the eye and tell you. I’ve done something terrible,” Liam sounded just as broken as Harry looked.

What Liam said seemed to startle a stop to Harry’s tears as the Omega slowly pulled out of the embrace. He gave the Alpha a quick once over to judge what was wrong and whether his brother was alright.

“Liam?” Harry asked sceptically. “What’s the matter?”

“You’re going to hate me. And… And I don’t blame you. When I told you, I never imagined it would hurt you this much. I just didn’t think that they were… I thought I was just being a big brother, but what I’ve done I wouldn’t even do to my worst enemy. If I knew it was going to result in this much heartache I _never, ever_ would have done it. I’m so sorry Harry.”

Harry had ceased his crying now, but his eyes were still brimming with tears. He had his bottom lip in between his teeth and was nibbling vigorously.

“I don’t understand,” Harry offered up weakly, his jumper sleeves being tangled up in an attempt to avoid Liam’s sorrowful, regretful eyes.

“I want you to go back to Niall and Louis. They’re the best thing for you.”

“Liam… what? I can’t,” Harry chocked up. “What they did to me…”

“They didn’t do anything to you Harry. It was me,” Liam admitted, looking Harry straight in the eye, just like he said he would. He wanted to look away, look at anything else but Harry’s heartbroken, confused face.

“I’m confused. What are you on about?”

Liam swallowed the lump that had developed in his throat. He was this far, he had to tell him now.

“I lied to you. They didn’t break up with you. They didn’t move to get away from you… I just made that up. They never had time to tell you… Niall had been handed a job up in Scotland and Louis went with him. They always planned to come back for you. Always.”

“What? Why?” a stray tear escaped Harry’s eye and quickly trickled down his face, guided by the tear tracks left from the many tears that fell before it. Harry felt even more hurt than before; his own brother had lied to him, betrayed him almost. And he couldn’t understand why. He was happy with Niall and Louis, why would Liam want to jeopardise that happiness? “Liam, why? Why would you do that?”

Liam would never be able to justify what he’d done and he would regret it for as long as he lived. He had never meant to cause this much harm to his little brother, but it had broken Harry up inside.

“I was… I don’t even know why I did it. I told myself it was because they were bad influences on you – that the only reason you ended up in the young offenders institute was because of them. But the only person that I managed to convince was myself. And I believed it for months – no matter what mum or dad said to me about it. And then you got out…” Liam’s own eyes began leaking tears now. “Oh god, I’m so sorry Harry! I never meant for it to hurt like it so obviously does. I only wanted to protect you – I just wanted to be your big brother, to save you from any heartache that they might cause you. But in doing so I crushed you… and that was the one thing I was trying to protect you from.”

“All this time?” Harry gasped for breath through his tears and running nose. “It was you being too selfish to let me go.”

That was harsh, but Harry had the right – and it was the truth.

“Yes,” Liam nodded his head. He didn’t wipe at his eyes, just let the tears flow. “And I’m so, so sorry. I can’t apologise enough, I really can’t.”

Harry buried his face in his hands and sobbed loudly. He was so confused as to how he should feel; Liam had basically trampled over his heart with no regret until he saw the damage it had done. And what about his relationship – just a moment he was a quivering mess, distraught over what they had (apparently not) done and now he was feeling a little perplexed on what to do now.

“I’ll never be able to make it up to you Harry,” Liam began again after a moment or two. “And I understand if you hate me forever. But please understand that when I did it, I was only thinking of you…”

“Why did they never call? Or send a letter?”

Liam went quiet at Harry’s question. It took him a moment to admit to it.

“I… I told them that you weren’t allowed to take phone calls to anyone that wasn’t family… and to send any letters or anything through to me so I could give it to you in person.”

“You what?”

Harry couldn’t stand it anymore. He chucked himself off of the sofa and backed away from his brother.

“Why?! You’re so selfish! I hate you!” Harry screamed, hands tugging at his curls. “I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!”

Liam hung his head in shame and let Harry yell and scream at him all he wanted; after all he deserved it after what he’d done to him.

“YOU ASSHOLE! DID YOU NEVER ONCE TAKE INTO CONSIDERATION HOW I WOULD FEEL?” Harry seethed, hands still in his hair. “FUCK – YOU EVEN SAW ME BREAK DOWN IN FRONT OF YOU WHEN YOU TOLD ME… I NEARLY DROPED INTO OMEGA SPACE BECAUSE OF YOU!”

“I know, and I’m sorry!”

“STOP SAYING YOU’RE SORRY!” Harry yelled at the top of his voice, stamping his foot. His eyes were like an endless tap that had been left on, tears just falling like waterfalls. "YOU ONLY REGRET IT NOW BECAUSE YOU CAN SEE HOW IT’S AFFECTED ME!”

“I can’t deny that,” Liam agreed. “But please, you must understand I did what I thought was best for you?”

“BEST FOR ME?!” Harry roared. “OR BEST FOR YOU? YOU SELFISH, SELF-THINKING PRICK!”

Harry turned and stormed from the room. Liam jumped up quick, following him.

“Harry, where are you going?” Liam asked.

Harry was shoving his feet into his boots. He made a messed up job of tying the laces and ripped his coat from the hanger. He threw open the front door and stamped out.

“Harry!” Liam cried again, chasing after him. He stopped on the porch when Harry stopped at the bottom of the steps. “Please, come back inside!”

Harry didn’t look back and started up walking again, away from his brother… if he could even call him that after what he’d done to him.

“Harry; where are you going?”

“Somewhere I’m loved!” Harry spat in response before exciting his brother’s driveway and turning left down the street. He was relieved when Liam didn’t follow him.

~ AS ~

Louis was in the kitchen, making apple pie for pudding later. He said it was because he fancied some, but Niall knew that the boy was reminiscing everything Harry. For example, this morning, he washed in Harry’s favourite shower gel, and played the music only Harry liked and now he was making Harry’s favourite desert.

Niall had tried to talk him out of it, tried to convince him to come and do some cuddling on the sofa in front of the golf. The only response he had received was;

_“Golf is boring Ni; I don’t understand your fascination with the sport. If you can even call it a sport. No, I’m going to make some pie.”_

So Niall was sat by himself on the sofa, watching the golf and listening to Louis potter around in the kitchen, singing some Coldplay song that only Harry ever used to listen to.

It was then that Niall’s mobile rang, loud and clear. Niall sat up quickly. The smashing of what was most likely a plate hitting the floor rang loud from the kitchen; Louis recognised the ringtone too. It was the ringtone Niall had in place especially for Harry’s number – it meant Harry was phoning them.

“Where’s my phone?” Niall cried in desperation, getting up and searching the nearby area. Louis ran down the long hallway, towards the small table by the front door.

“I’VE GOT IT!” He declared, throwing it at Niall. They didn’t want to answer and give Harry another reason to doubt them loving him.

Sure enough, a picture of Harry flashed up on the screen. Niall didn’t waste a second answering it.

“Harry?” He breathed quietly, almost scared that it was going to be Liam, or even one of Harry’s parent’s phoning him on Harry’s phone in a sick, twisted way to mock them.

“Niall?” Harry’s gasped, desperate response replied. “Niall. Help.”

“Harry?” Niall panicked, hearing the near Omega Space in Harry’s voice. Having practically been his Alpha for 3 years, Niall learnt to pick up on certain things like that. “Harry? Are you alright?”

“What’s wrong?” Louis demanded to know, trying to lean in closer to try and hear Harry’s voice. Niall pressed his finger to his lips in a dismissing action and pressed the phone further against his ear, to try and hear Harry’s laboured breaths better.

“Harry,” Niall couldn’t help it, his Alpha tone slipped out – out of worry for the boy. “What’s wrong?”

Harry couldn’t deny the Alpha command. But on the verge of a drop, there wasn’t much he could say.

“Liam. He said… told truth… not your fault,” Harry chocked back a sob. Niall managed to understand what Harry was saying and a weight, that he didn’t even know was there, lifted off his shoulders. That made it clearer as to why Harry was bordering on a slip into Omega Space.

“What? What is it?” Louis asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet, trying to get Niall’s attention. Niall sent warning eyes back in response and turned his back on the Beta, needing to focus on the Omega on the other end of the phone.

“Harry, where are you? I’m coming to get you,” The Alpha command was still present, but Niall knew that it was needed otherwise Harry wouldn’t listen to him while he was in a state like this.

“Southside Park,” Harry explained with a small whimper. “Please. Niall. Hurry. Dropping. Fast.”

“I’m on my way Harry. Stay where you are, do you hear me? I’m going to meet you there.”

Niall cursed. Southside Park was a very public place and it wouldn’t take much for the wrong Alpha to take advantage of Harry in his state. Luckily the park was only a 10 minute walk away and a drive would take them mere minutes.

At that moment, their landline rang and Niall silently told Louis to go and answer it with a point towards the wall phone. Louis gave Niall a look like death, but the Beta did as he was told and went to answer it.

“Yellow,” He greeted.

“Louis!” A very familiar voice cried at him.

“Liam? What the fuck do you want?” Louis spat.

“Please, you’ve got to find Harry. I told him that I lied about you breaking up with him, and he stormed out on me. He was so mad, I think he might drop. Please!”

It was clear that Liam had been crying, and probably still was crying.

“You’re lucky. He’s on the phone to Niall now.”

“Thank god! Is he alright?”

“Yeah, no thanks to you,” Louis grumbled before hanging the phone up.

He turned around to see Niall giving him a disapproving look.

“What?” Louis shrugged, not feeling guilty for what he’d just done.

“You could have at least told him that we were going to meet him. Now the guy’s going to worry himself silly _and_ hate us even more.”

“Not like he hasn’t done anything like that to us,” Louis argued.

“Forget it for now,” Niall commanded. “Turn the oven off – we need to be left here 10 minutes ago.”

~ AS ~

Harry was knelt on the grass, holding his mobile tightly in his hand. That and the fact that there were no safe, familiar Alpha’s around to help him were the only thing keeping him grounded. But he was so far gone into his Omega space that he might as well be fully gone – he was literally hanging on by a thread.

“Harry!” He heard Louis yell his name. He turned slowly in the direction it came from. Two figures were running towards him at full pelt.

“Harry!” Niall cried as they got closer. The Alpha collapsed to his knees in front of him and grabbed his face in his hands. As soon as he was being held by Niall, Harry collapsed into his chest, having let go and dropped completely. “Alright, alright,” Niall shushed, his grip tight and secure around Harry’s body. “I’ve got you, you alright.”

Louis fell down behind Harry and bended his smaller frame around the gangly Omega, resting the side of his face against the back of Harry’s shoulder. His arms went below Niall’s, around Harry’s waist.

“We’ve got you now,” Niall explained softly to the Omega. Louis’ hum of agreement vibrated through Harry’s spine.

“You’re safe,” Louis promised.

And even though Harry was deep, deep in his Omega Space, he could feel how true that statement was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on having Harry find out the truth that Liam had lied to him so soon, but this happened!!  
> Also, next chapter should be fun; When the Stevenson's away, the Zayn's will play!! ;)  
> ALSO!! I was re-reading the first couple of chapters this morning, and realised how much i miss writing Harry and Zayn together in Prison!! (They were amazing to write!! Love them together!!) And I think it's going to be a little while before the two can get up to mischief the way they use to, as Zayn's still got 8 months of his sentence left. And there's so many little stories i've thought about that would happen before the start of this story... so i was thinking... would you be interested in a group of one shots about it all? Let me know if there's anything specific you'd like to see in it!!  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxWildMagicxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Stevenson's away, Zayn get's himself locked up in solitary confinement. But, there's a surprise!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little birthday treat for myself!!  
> I've missed this story!!

There were no windows in his solitary cell. And Zayn was actually starting to miss the sunshine that would breath through the bars to light up his cell back in the main block. His solitary cell felt cold and dark (even though the light was left on 16 hours of the day) and bare. All he had, was the stone hard bed, a blanket and a basin in the corner for him to do his business in. He was bored and fed up, and just wanted to get some decent night sleep back in his warm cell. Hell, he was even starting to miss Ed’s heavy breathing while the older Omega slept above him.

He’d ended up in solitary due to his ‘unacceptable behaviour’. He hadn’t been too much of a pain… not really. Sure, Zayn had been disresptful to the officers (especially Sutton!) over the last week, and hadn’t always shown up to every roll call or class. And his chores were never completed if they were even started at all; but to be perfectly honest, there was nothing new there.

He had got into a couple of fights. But what had actually caused him to get locked up in solitary confinement was his ‘attack’ on Samuel Sutton. It was a couple of days ago now, but Zayn was still reeling from it. His temporary PO had caught him strolling the corridors one morning when he was supposed to be in Home Ec class, and had decided enough was enough. He had started talking down to the Omega in front of him, telling him that he was going to be heading to an Omega’s home at the end of his sentence; that he’d be lucky if it wasn’t Rockbridge with his behaviour.

Zayn’s anger was obviously bubbling, and instead of stopping (because the Beta officer could clearly see that his words were riling the Omega), he carried on, wanting to get his point across and try to stop Zayn’s troublemaking once and for all.

_“You go out of your way to get into as much trouble as you possibly can, and behaviour like that (on top of what you did before you were arrested) will land you in a home like Rockbridge. There you’ll be treated like a wayward Omega like yourself should be. You’ll be trained to become the perfect little O, who never speaks up unless asked; who always keeps their gaze locked on their shoes unless told to look up; who will do as their ordered straight away. You’ll be punished in more severe ways than you could even imagine – and you’ll have the scars to prove it. You'll carry them scars for the rest of your pitiful life to remind yourself of your place every time you look at them. And, luckily, for the rest of us, you will **never** find your way out of there alive; because let’s be perfectly honest here, **Omega** … no one would ever want to mate with someone like you!”_

Jax had made an appearance after that… something that he’d never done outside of his heats, apart from his very first few visits. The imaginary Alpha had told him to ignore the Beta, and to not retaliate because it was obvious that it was what the officer was looking for. He was looking for a reason to get Zayn into even more trouble than he probably already was.

But, as much as Zayn tried to listen to Jax, he couldn’t hold back. Especially when Sutton pulled out the family card.

_“I mean; your own family didn’t even want you.”_

Zayn had landed a hefty punch to Sutton’s left eye. But the Beta just _asked_ for more.

_“Is that all you’ve got, O? One measly punch? I thought you could fight better than that!”_

Of course, Zayn had stupidly risen to the challenge, even though Jax was stood there, trying to calm him down and talk him out of it.

Zayn had pushed at the Beta and had directed blow after blow to the officer’s face and chest. All the while Sutton just stood there and let it happen. Zayn didn’t seem to realise that this is what the guy had wanted.

When Zayn took a step back, breathing heavily and rubbing his now sore knuckles, Sutton completely changed. He was no longer cool and collected, and instead hunched himself over, clutching over arm over his stomach and the other reaching for his hand-held radio. He spoke hurriedly and quickly, his voice displaying what pain he was pretending to currently be in.

_“I need back up ASAP in Cell Block K. Malik’s just attacked me.”_

Zayn, who had begun to calm down slightly, realised that this had all been planned by Sutton. And his anger levels boiled over again. Before he knew it, the Beta was underneath him, and he had the officer’s arm trapped securely behind his back. Sutton clearly wasn’t expecting another attack, and had then started to panic. He reached for the baton he had secured to his waist with his free hand, but Zayn anticipated his movements and with one pull, the arm that Zayn had secured behind the officer’s back snapped with a loud crack.

Sutton had screamed and seconds later Zayn was being hauled off Sutton and pushed to the ground. His own arms were secured _really_ tightly behind his back and an officer almost on top of him, keeping him pressed against the hard, cold floor. There were about 5 or 6 guards and they were all talking at once; at least 3 had been shouting at him while 2 had helped Sutton back up.

_“Take him to Solitary. And keep him there! I’m going to phone Daniel.”_

And he’d been locked up in his solitary cell ever since. To be fair, he had been provoked. But Zayn knew he shouldn’t have taken it that far; that didn’t mean he regretted his actions.

~ AS ~

Harry stirred slowly, blinking away the sleep and basking in the warmth that surrounded him. He could feel Louis wrapped round him and for a moment, snuggled into the familiarness that was his Beta.

He’d missed this. He had struggled in prison without it, and even more so when he had been released. And now, it was back and Harry was going to do everything to make sure he never lost it again.

Harry stayed curled up with his sleeping Louis for a little longer, just enjoying the little puffs that left the older boy’s nose and his scent that would forever be able to calm him.

He didn’t realise that he was out of his Omega-Space, not until he heard the life that was moving about downstairs. And he could tell, by the gorgeous singing voice that travelled softly up to them, that it was his Alpha, his Niall. And he suddenly just needed a bear hug from the guy.

Harry was in tears as he ran down the stairs, skipping two at a time, yet still making no noise. He skidded round the corner of the kitchen, where the singing was coming from, and stopped when he laid eyes on the Alpha for the first time in over a year.

Niall, who had been singing along to the time tunnel that had just come on the radio, while he cooked up some omelettes for lunch, stopped in his tracks at the scent of Harry. He whizzed round, abandoning the oven and for a moment, the two just looked at each other open mouthed. And, with a silent agreement that rushed at each other, meeting half way.

Niall scooped Harry off the ground and wrapped his arms securely round the Omega. Harry latched onto Niall’s neck, wrapped his legs around the Alpha’s waist and cried into his shoulder.

“Oh Harry! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” He hushed, brushing his hand down the smaller boy’s back.

Harry just continued to sob, and Niall let him, understanding that the boy just needed to let it all out.

“It’s alright. I’ve got you. I’m never going to let you go again.”

Niall moved about and switched the oven off, abandoning the omelettes for now, and took Harry into the living room, where he sat on the sofa and wrapped the boy up in a blanket and pressed his face into his neck, so that his Alpha pheromones helped sooth the Omega that little bit more.

Together, they just sat there, both crying and relishing at the feel of the other in their arms. For Niall, it was nice to know that Harry was finally back with them this time, not just a shell while he’d been dropped.

“I missed you so much!” Harry spoke for the first time in a week. His voice was harsh and gruff with lack of use, but Niall didn’t mind. His arms squeezed the boy tighter to him, and Niall pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s forehead.

“I missed you too baby. So, so much. I’m never going to leave you again, okay?”

This caused Harry to sob more.

The Omega didn’t know just how long he had been in Omega Space, but he knew that he had been well looked after by his two boyfriends (Harry had no illusions, especially after the time they had spent caring for him, that they were back together. They were probably never broken up in the first place). He was just glad to be back with them now, fully.

It took a little while, and with Niall’s constant, quiet praises, Harry’s sobbing eventually died down, only a couple of tears falling from his eyes. He sat up, his hands using Niall’s ( _firm, and oh-so-nice,_ ) biceps to steady himself so that he could get a good look at his blonde Alpha.

Of course, Niall looked just as good, if not better, than Harry could remember. He could see himself in the shine of the wet, bright, blue eyes.

“Please don’t cry Ni,” Harry said softly, letting go of Niall and fiddling his fingers, unable to look up at the Alpha for some reason. “You’ll make me cry again.”

“Oh Harry,” Niall hushed gently. “You cry as much as you need, okay? You’ve been hurt so badly over the last week or so, and I know this is all overwhelming,” His own hands began rubbing Harry’s arms up and down soothingly. “You cry for as long and as much as you need to. And I’ll be here to hold you the whole time.”

Another tear escaped Harry’s eye as he glanced at Niall through his eyelashes.

“Then why are you crying?”

“Oh baby,” Niall laughed, a huge smile gracing his beautiful face. ( _Oh, how Harry had missed that smile!_ ) “They’re tears of joy, I promised,” He paused for the slightest of moments. “It’s wonderful to finally have my good, sweet, gorgeous Omega back where he belongs.”

Harry’s lips twitched up ever so slightly. They always used to say this when they met up again, even if they’d only been apart from each other for an hour.

“And where’s that Alpha?” Harry replied shyly, reeling off his line like an expert; but at the same time, he _really, really_ needed to hear it.

“Right here,” Niall reassured. “In my arms.”

Niall breathed a quiet sigh of relief at the sight of Harry instantly relaxing at the words. He knew that over the next couple of days (if not weeks), he would have to reassure Harry of that fact a lot. And he was more than happy to do so; he’d do anything for his Omega.

Niall placed his hand on the back of Harry’s head and pulled his forward gently so that he could place a lingering kiss on the boy’s forehead.

“And in my arms you’ll stay,” He whispered. But he wasn’t sure whether he was trying to console himself of Harry.

Harry closed his eyes, loving the feeling of Niall so close to him after so long.

Suddenly, the sound of heavy feet came pounding down the stairs.

“Niall? Harry?”

Harry’s head shot up at the sound of Louis’ panicked voice. Niall smirked at both his boys. They had a connection like no other, and Niall wasn’t jealous of what they had between them, because he knew that they all loved each other equally. This was going to be one hell of a reunion.

“We’re in here, Lou,” Niall called, calming his Beta.

As soon as Louis appeared in the doorway, Harry burst out in a fresh bout of tears. Niall smiled fondly as the Omega scrambled off of his lap and the Beta rushed forward to scoop Harry up and hold him tight. As soon as Louis had Harry in his arms, he too began crying in earnest.

Niall couldn’t help the flutter of happiness and security inside of him. Finally, his family were back together again.

~ AS ~

Zayn might not have been able to specifically tell the time, but while in solitary confinement, breakfast and tea were served at the same time as they were elsewhere in the institute. And Zayn’s body had gotten into the habit of knowing exactly when the two meals were due, even without the help of a clock.

He had learnt to expect the sound of the metal hatch being slid open and a plate of food to be pushed through when it was time to eat. There were never any words or glances exchanged, Zayn never even knew who was actually on the other side of the door. Zayn would stay led on the brick, that they called a bed, until the metal hatch slid shut again.

But this time, the hatch didn’t open. And Zayn knew it was way past tea time; especially if the loud noises were anything to go by. What were they doing? Starving him? Had Sutton phoned Stevenson, like he had said? Was this Stevenson’s idea? Had his Personal Officer told them to stop feeding him? Would the Alpha do that? Surely not? Zayn couldn’t be certain, but he wouldn’t be surprised. And when was Stevenson due back anyway?

Not that he was missing his Personal Officer. He just wanted to get the inevitable lecture over with, the inevitable disappointment. Has it been a week yet? It felt like it had been 3!

_“Listen baby, ain’t no mountain high...”_

Zayn’s head darted over to the corner at the sound of the familiar voice. He smiled at the sight of Jax. The imaginary Alpha had been the only thing that had kept him sane these last couple of days spent locked up away from everyone and everything. Normally Zayn got through it pretty easy, without Jax. But over this last week, Jax had been present quite a bit.

_“Ain’t no valley low, ain’t no river wide enough baby…”_

Zayn knew what Jax was doing. He was trying to take his mind off of everything. Zayn had been wallowing in everything all day; overthinking everything that came to mind.

_“If you need me call me, no matter where you are,  
No matter how far; don’t worry baby.”_

Zayn closed his eyes, smiling at the sound of Jax’s singing voice. It was light, yet dark and sounded like it had been dipped in honey. He was singing softly.

_“Just call my name; I’ll be there in a hurry.  
You don’t have to worry.”_

Zayn knew that this was his que.

“Oh baby, there ain’t no mountain high enough.”

_“Ain’t no mountain low enough.”_

“Ain’t no river wide enough.”

_“To Keep me from getting to you babe.”_

Ever since Zayn had heard the timeless classic ‘Ain’t No Mountain High Enough’, it had been his all-time favourite song. He always went to it when he needed a pick me up, like now. He’d never heard it until he had decided to leave home and booked into his first hotel of many on that first night in London. The TV in the room had been crap and had barely worked, but he had managed to tune it into the local radio. He had curled himself up into a ball and cried his heart out… and then when he had run out of tears, he had cleared his face up in the manky sink and had just been dabbing his face dry when the song came on. Jax had appeared behind him, hand on his shoulder throughout the whole thing, and it had lightened him up considerably. And it always had since.

_“Remember the day, I set you free.  
I told you, you could always count on me darling.”_

“From that day on, I made a vow,  
I’ll be there where you want me.”

_“Some way, somehow.”_

Zayn sat up, with his back against the cold wall, smiling from ear-to-ear as they sang together.

“Oh baby, there ain’t no mountain high enough,  
Ain’t no valley low enough,  
Ain’t no river wide enough,  
To keep me from getting to you babe.”

Jax was now sat on the bed and they continued to sing, voices mixing together beautifully, the whole song through. Zayn had really gotten into it, his eyes closed and his hands clenching into fists to express his emotion.

And when he opened his eyes, Jax was gone again. He sighed and closed his eyes again, still smiling. The song had definitely lifted his spirits, and he felt as though Jax still surrounded him.

Zayn led back down and closed his eyes again, feeling content again now after that mini singing session.

The next thing Zayn knew; he was being jarred awake by the tell-tell signs of the cell door being unlocked. Zayn knew he hadn’t been sleeping too long, but still a little while – the hunger pangs in her chest were now real hunger pangs.

Unsure what exactly was going on, Zayn slowly sat up, and watched the door with caution. Were they letting him out? Was Stevenson home? Maybe they were bringing food? He gradually got to his feet, keeping his eyes on the door.

When the door was opened, there was an Alpha guard in the doorway. Zayn raised his eyebrows up at him, almost expectantly, waiting to see what was going to happen next. The guard didn’t do anything, he just stepped back.

And in an instant, another Alpha was stood in the doorway.

“Nope,” Zayn shook his head. “No. What are you doing here?”

“Hello to you too,” Liam smiled kindly, inviting himself into the small, confined space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I know... I realise that I've ended a couple of chapters with Liam walking in on Zayn, but I wanted to end it there!!  
> And I just LOVE Jax!! So, I had to add him in where I could!! (The singing was just to indulge myself!!)  
> Thank you for sticking with me guys!! I love you all!!  
> XXWildMagicxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn talks to Liam about Rockbridge.

** **

** Chapter 11 **

“Here, I brought you some tea.”

Zayn looked over at the small tray that his food usually arrived on. Tonight, it looked like a simple beef roast was on the menu with a chocolate brownie for desert. Zayn moved his gaze away from the food and up to the Alpha that was holding it.

“Why?”

“Because it’s tea time?” Liam asked, moving forward and allowing the guard to shut the cell door again, locking it tightly. Neither Alpha or Omega in the cell paid it any attention.

“No, I mean, why have _you_ brought me tea?” Zayn didn’t even leave a gap for Liam to answer before he was asking more questions. “What are you even doing here anyway? How did you even convince them to let you in here? This is solitary confinement you know; that means I don’t get to interact with anyone or anything outside of this cell!”

“Well then,” Liam smirked. “It’s a good job I’m inside this cell then, isn’t it?”

The Alpha couldn’t help but chuckle, but the Omega crossed his arms in a huff.

“Oh, real smooth asshole!”

“I thought so too,” Liam spoke lightly, holding out the tray of food. “Hungry?”

Zayn snatched the tray out of Liam’s hands and sat down grumpily on the edge of the bed. He hadn’t wanted to accept the food from this particular Alpha, but if he didn’t he wouldn’t get fed again until breakfast – and he was pretty hungry.

Liam watched as Zayn got himself comfortable, crossing his legs and shuffling until he was sat in the middle of the mattress. Then, he picked up the plastic knife and fork and began eating.

“A thank you wouldn’t go amiss you know,” Liam commented lightly; prompting, but not demanding.

“Fuck you,” Zayn grumbled around a potato he’d just shoved into his mouth. Liam paid no mind to the swearing, deciding that he would have to get used to it – Harry had always been telling him how Zayn had been swearing since the womb.

Thinking about Harry caused an ache in his chest and the guilt he held to himself over the situation washed over him. His bout of happiness seemed over as he began churning thoughts of what he’d done, and what it had caused. He’d been wallowing all week in his guilt, and in the end his mother had told him to get his arse in gear;

_“Liam Payne! You need to pull yourself together! What you did was selfish and uncalled for. It caused more harm than good – and you know that. If you want to gain even an inkling of Harry’s trust and love back, you need to work for it. Sitting on MY sofa, in MY house is not going to get you that! Go home Liam; have a shower; shave for darn’s sake! Tidy your space and then go and see your brother. God knows whether he’ll want to even talk to you, let alone see you – but if you try, at least he’ll know you’re making the effort!”_

For some reason, that had worked. He’d done what his Mum had told him to do – he’d showered and shaved, he’d cleared up his living room a bit and he’d text Niall to tell him he would be popping round. He’d ignored Niall’s reply ( _‘That probably isn’t the best idea at the moment’_ ) and had gone to visit his brother anyway. It hadn’t gone well;

_“Leave. Before I call the police!”_

_Louis was the one to answer the door. Louis had never liked him much, and it was only more apparent now, after what had happened._

_“Louis please,” Liam tried._

_“What are you expecting, Liam?” Louis spat. “Are you expecting that one measly verbal sorry is going to fix all this? That you’re going to apologise and Harry’ll forgive you? You think that you can just waltz in here, say sorry and everything will go back to the way it was, just like that? That because he’s an O, he can forgive and forget easier?” Louis was really riled. “No! It takes a lot to break an O’s trust – and you’ve shattered Harry’s! I know for a fact that Harry isn’t even going to think about forgiving you any time soon – so I don’t even know why you tried! He’s been dropped for nearly two weeks – only just resurfacing in the last day or so!” Louis’ voice suddenly turned gruff and dark. “I hope you’re happy with yourself; he’s scarred for life!”_

Liam completely understood what Louis had said, and knew the angry, little Beta had been right. He royally ruined his chances of ever having Harry back in his life again. But, nothing meant he wouldn’t stop trying. He felt like part of him was missing without his brother.

After that, he’d gone home and phoned Harry’s mobile. He hadn’t been surprised when he went straight through to the answer phone;

 _“Harry. I’m not surprised you didn’t answer – and I don’t mind either. I wouldn’t want to talk to me either, if I was you._  
What I did was completely uncalled for and, looking back I know I only did it for myself. Please, know that I regret it! I can’t believe I did what I did – and I can never take that back. I realise now that it’s caused you more hurt than good. In fact, it didn’t do ANY good. I am just so sorry Harry. I can’t apologise enough! And I know my apology won’t get me very far – I know it’s going to take a hell of a lot for you to even think about forgiving me, if you ever do; and honestly, I can understand if you never do. But please, know this; I can’t hate myself enough for what I’ve done to you. I am truly sorry.  
I’m always going to be here for you, if, and whenever, you are ready to talk.  
I love you Harry; and… I’m sorry.”

He’d wallowed about for another day and a half, before he decided that swimming in his guilt was not going to do any good. He was going to have to work to get back in Harry’s good books again, and sitting on his arse all day wasn’t going to get him anywhere. While he was waiting for Harry, there were things that he could do in the meantime. And, he decided, it had been a while since he had gone to see Zayn – and he still hadn’t really made any progress with the Omega that would be in his care soon. He also needed to work on his house for when the Omega came home with him; he only had 6 weeks until that happened!

And that is how he found himself in the solitary cell; having paid a sum to bend the rules a bit. He’d also requested, when he’d phoned up to ‘ask’ to see Zayn, that he take in tea for him. He wanted Zayn to accept it as a peace offering almost.

“Uh,” Zayn’s voice called Liam out of his thoughts. Liam blinked a couple of times at the Omega, coming back to the present. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Zayn,” Liam’s face lit up at the small gratitude that he could hear in the Omega’s voice; he knew that Zayn meant it as well.

Zayn leant over the edge of the bed to place the tray on the floor. Now, he was stuffed.

“Did you enjoy it?” Liam asked curiously.

“Not really,” Zayn shrugged before pushing himself against the wall, using the cold stone to sit against. “But after nearly two years, you get used to it.”

“Well, when you get out; I’ll take you to a fancy restaurant and you can have whatever you want from the menu,” Liam promised.

“A fancy restaurant?” Zayn scoffed, turning his head to look at the Alpha who was still stood up. “The only thing I fancy is a big greasy pup steak!”

“A pub it is then,” Liam agreed. Zayn nodded once, not realising that Liam was being bloody damn serious about it all.

The two said nothing as Zayn continued to eat, and even after he had finished, they still said nothing. A couple minutes passed and Zayn took the plate off of the mattress and placed it on the floor. He let out a loud, heavy sigh, as if building himself up for something, before turning to look at Liam.

“You can sit down you know?”

Liam’s eyes widened a little.

“Really?” He was quick to hide his surprise, although Zayn still caught it; Harry’s voice suddenly echoed in his head:

_“He likes you Zee.”_

And this time, Zayn could see it. He supposed he should have really seen the signs sooner – after all, the Alpha had paid many a-visit to him over the last couple of months (many of them out-of-hours visits). And he’d helped him a number of times too – like he’d come in to re-dye his hair black again and he’d just brought him a plate-full of food. Liam had been, and is still trying to, court him as best he can while Zayn is still behind bars.

Zayn wasn’t sure how he felt about all that.

As Liam perched himself right on the edge of the stone-cold brick (because it really wasn’t a bed), Zayn pulled out of his thoughts. He shook his head to clear the thoughts and looked the Alpha over properly, for the first time ever.

Liam was good looking, he must admit. But that didn’t mean in any way that he had a hard-on for the bloke. He was just another knothead Alpha in his opinion. Although, Zayn realised, he could forever get lost in those chocolate eyes – they were just gorgeous. His body was broad and well-built, muscled in all the right places.

Zayn was distracted by the sudden movements of Liam’s hands. Liam raised them and ran them, almost nervously, through his hair. Zayn stayed entranced by the large, tanned hands as Liam placed them back on his knees. Zayn decided there and then that Liam’s hands were his favourite features.

Zayn swallowed, blinking hard.

Liam smirked, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. He had noticed Zayn’s eyes watching his hands. When he subtly cleared his throat, and called Zayn’s attention back to his face, the Omega’s face was a deep red.

“I… um… I don’t…”

“You’re alright, Zee,” Liam smiled kindly, wanting Zayn to know that there was no harm in looking, even if it was just at his hands.

“It’s Zayn,” He corrected, almost coldly. The nickname that Harry had always dubbed him sounded a little too comfortable coming from Liam’s lips. Zayn wasn’t sure that he liked it.

Liam nodded; he understood why Zayn had reacted the way he just had. All of those conflicting thoughts and feelings that he was sure were going through Zayn’s mind were probably making him confused and unsure of what to think.

Liam let Zayn mull things over for a little while, as he tried to think of another conversation starter. He kept coming up blank, and after about 5 minutes he was beginning to worry that he was never going to think of something to say. But, then his luck seemed to turn.

“Liam?” He asked unsurely. Liam’s head whipped up at the soft voice that called him.

“Yes Zayn?” Liam responded, just as softly. He didn’t want to sound eager, or dominating in case that just scared the Omega off again. If Zayn wanted to confine in him about something, he wanted Zayn to know he could do confidently without being judged or ridiculed.

“Am I really going to Rockbridge?”

At that question, Liam felt frozen in place. The Omega sat beside him looked so broken in that moment. He sounded crushed, yet still holding out a tiny ounce of hope that he wasn’t.

“Where did you hear that from?” Liam answered with a question. Zayn wasn’t supposed to know about that just yet. Even Stevenson had warned everyone that knew to not go blurting it out.

“Nothing I just…” Zayn’s eyes actually began swimming with tears. Liam wanted nothing more than to pull the Omega onto his lap and surround him with his arms and scent, protect him from the world and all evil. “Sutton said…”

“Sutton?” Liam asked, slightly shocked. “As in Samuel Sutton? Your temporary PO?”

“Yeah,” Zayn frowned.

“He told you that?” Liam pressed, still in shock. “Your temporary PO told you that you would be going to Rockbridge?”

Zayn’s bottom lip slipped out slightly as he tried, and failed to hold back a tear. He nodded his head before quickly wiping away the stray tear rolling slowly down his face.

“He… he…” Zayn mumbled, finding it hard to get his words out. “He told me… he said…”

“Zayn,” Liam spoke softly, but seriously. He turned on the bed slightly so that he was face on with Zayn. In this moment, the Omega deserved every ounce of his attention. “What did he say to you?”

Zayn shook his head, as more tears began to spill from his eyes; this time he didn’t try and hide them. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was confining in Liam, but the Alpha felt safe, and for some reason Zayn knew he could trust him… even if deep down he really _didn’t_ want to.

Zayn thought back to what Sutton had told him, how Sutton had provoked him.  But, this time, the anger that he felt as he thought back over the words overshadowed with the worry about what the Beta had said. Because Zayn knew it was all true; never once had he heard good things about Rockbridge – apart from the 100% guaranteed results of their Omega Conditioning Program (OCP). It was what the OCP involved that scared Zayn, and the way the home was run. And the fact that he would never, ever, set food outside of the place again once he stepped in – because Sutton was right… who would want to mate with an Omega like him?

“Zayn. What did he say to you?” Liam repeated. “Please, I need to know.”

Liam had already been informed as to why Zayn had been locked in Solitary, but now he was beginning to question whether the story he had heard had been the whole truth.

“He told me…” Zayn started, but stopped. He wasn’t sure where to go from there. He struggled to continue, but he did. “He told me… He said that I was going to land myself in Rockbridge.” Zayn paused and sniffed, choosing then to wipe at his eyes, but it didn’t help much as by that point the tears were beginning to fall thick and fast. “He said that they would punish me… punish me in unimaginable ways,” Zayn choked on his sobs as he struggled to get the next bit out. “That I would carry the scars forever as a reminder of my place.”

Zayn paused. Liam’s anger had begun to bubble at what Zayn was telling something, but he forced himself to stay cool and calm for the Omega – it was clear that he needed him. He also didn’t make a move to say anything during Zayn’s silence, as he knew Zayn had more he wanted to say.

“He told me that no one wanted me,” Zayn began to openly sob now. “That no one would ever want me. He said I would die in Rockbridge because no one would want to mate me.”

Zayn pushed his face into his hands, hiding behind the sleeves of his orange jumpsuit. He cried loudly and openly, unable to stop himself. He didn’t know what had come over him, or why he even trusted Liam enough with this information. But he did. And now that he had begun, he wanted to tell the Alpha everything.

“I’m scared Liam,” Zayn admitted truthfully, through his hands. His voice was broken and muffled, but Liam could work out everything perfectly. “I don’t want to go to Rockbridge. They’ll break me. They’ll make me into something I’m not, something I don’t want to be. They’ll hurt me, use me, abuse me. They’ll use every excuse under the sun to touch me! They’ll force me to do things I don’t want to do with people I don’t even know! They’re going to hurt me! Scar me! I’m so scared Liam!”

Liam’s heart broke for the Omega even more, and without thinking about it, he scooted across the hard mattress, wanting to be closer to Zayn. He placed a strong hand on Zayn’s knee, wanting desperately to hold Zayn, but not wanting to push him any closer to a drop than he already was… and he was sure a sudden, unexpected hug just might do that.

“I’m not even that bad!” Zayn tried to defend himself, head popping up at the feel of Liam’s hand. “Okay, I’m not the best-behaved Omega, but there are worse, right? I don’t deserve Rockbridge!” His voice was getting louder and more desperate. He turned his bright, wide, wet eyes on Liam; properly for the first time ever. “God, Liam… I’m so fucking scared. Please!” He begged, voice suddenly quiet. Another sob rocked through him and the next thing Liam knew, he had an armful of Zayn as the Omega latched onto his shirt and cried loudly into the crook of his neck. “Please Liam! Don’t let them send me to Rockbridge! I’ll be good! I swear! Please!”

Liam couldn’t relish in the feel of Zayn finally in his arms. He was too wound up over what he had just heard to enjoy Zayn’s solid form. He tightly squeezed Zayn, trying to ground the Omega as he continued to cry.

“I’m not going to let them take you to Rockbridge,” Liam promised, speaking the words into Zayn’s ear as the Omega cried hysterically into his shoulder still. Liam kept repeating this to him, as he rocked and shushed the lad until he began to calm down.

Zayn eventually rearranged himself in the Alpha’s lap, and Liam shuffled them both back, until his back was pressed against the hard, cold wall. Zayn snuggled into the Alpha’s embrace, and used the back of his sleeves to scrub at his face. He sniffed and burrowed his head into the crook of Liam’s neck.

Liam was content to just hold him, and the pair sat like this for a little while, while Zayn continued to calm himself down. Liam hummed ‘Ain’t no Mountain High Enough’ quietly, and Zayn found comfort in the familiar tune and the rumble of Liam’s chest. Zayn decided to just rest his eyes for a moment, and really listen to the tune Liam was humming, but before he knew it, he was out like a light.

“I won’t let them take you away,” Was the last thing he heard Liam say before he fell asleep, content in the Alpha’s arms.

~ AS ~

An Alpha had opened the solitary cell about 10 minutes after Zayn had fallen asleep, but Liam had told him that under no uncertain circumstances was he leaving while Zayn had been so close to a drop. And he was not going to move until the Omega was awake and Liam could be sure that he was okay. He agreed with the Alpha guard to pay more for his extended visit, and also explained to him that he would like a word with a certain Samuel Sutton after his visit was over.

Zayn slept in the same position for about an hour and a half. Liam didn’t mind, even when his legs started to go dead. He was quite content to just hold the Omega for the rest of eternity if he could.

When Zayn woke, he was embarrassed. He tried to scramble off of the Alpha’s lap, but Liam wouldn’t let him, holding him to his chest tighter than before.

“You’re okay here Zayn,” Liam explained to him softly. “What you told me a couple of hours ago was a big thing. I’m not impressed with Mr Sutton. What he said to you was unacceptable, and he had no right to even bring up the subject of Omega homes with you, much less the change of Rockbridge.”

At the mention of the dreaded Home’s name, Zayn made a hurt noise, and chose this time to bury himself further into Liam in an attempt to further hide himself from it.

“I’m not going to let them take you to Rockbridge Zayn,” Liam promised, pressing a chaste kiss to Zayn’s forehead.

“How?” Zayn demanded to know, remembering the amount of times Liam had told that to him before he fell asleep.

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out,” Liam smirked, letting Zayn finally sit up. Zayn didn’t make a move to get off of the Alpha’s lap. He looked at Liam unsure. “Trust me, okay? I’m not going to let them take you anywhere.”

Liam spent nearly another hour with Zayn, before the lights in Zayn’s cell started to darken, meaning it was time for Zayn to settle down for the night. Liam could tell that Zayn was starting to get tired, and helped the Omega climb into bed.

Liam said his goodbyes and made his way over to the cell door. He knocked on it loudly, to signal to the guard positioned outside that he was ready to leave now.

Zayn looked over to Liam, not too sure what to think about how he had just acted in front of the guy. He knew that, without a doubt he would curse himself in the morning, and forever question why he ever put his trust in the Alpha. But for now, he was glad that he had, because he had really needed to get that off his chest, and Liam had provided that rest bite.

“I do have one request though,” Zayn mumbled as the sound of the door being unlocked filled the silence. “For next time.”

“Yeah?” Liam asked, smiling over to him. “And what’s that?”

“A Big Mac and large fries would be great!”

Liam couldn’t help but laugh as the cell door swung open.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's only got 3 months left of his sentence.

** Chapter 12 **

Liam was not impressed as he stormed behind the Alpha guard who was leading him towards the office of Samuel Sutton. Liam had a few colourful choice words to shove the officer’s way; how dare he tell Zayn, _his_ _omega_ , that he was worthless!? How dare he tell Zayn that he would live out the rest of his days being punished and scared in Rockbridge!? His anger was bubbling, and he could not wait to tell the Beta Officer what for.

After trolling through a couple of corridors, the Alpha guard came to a stop outside of an officer door. He knocked a few times, before popping his head around the door and explaining to the officer inside that there was a ‘Mr Liam Payne to see you, Sir.” After that, Liam was allowed to enter and come face to face with Sutton for the very first time.

Sutton was sat behind his desk, smiling kindly in Liam’s direction; clearly wanting to make a good first impression to this Alpha visitor he had probably heard all about. But Liam didn’t care how the Beta came across now – he had hurt Zayn, and that was the only impression of the Beta he needed, to know that he hated the guy.

“Good evening Mr Payne,” Sutton greeted standing up and holding his hand out for Liam to shake. Liam glanced at his outstretched hand before looking back up at the Beta’s face and hardening his glare. Sutton slowly lowered his arm. “How can I help you?”

“Well, Mr Sutton,” Liam began coldly. “I was hoping you’d be able to tell me just _why_ I had my Omega nearly drop on me!”

Sutton’s eyes went wide in surprise. He had known that Liam was visiting Zayn, after all he was the Omega’s personal officer, but the last time he had taken a peak at him through the little window through the door an hour before Liam had arrived, the Omega had been fine – so fine in fact that he’d thrown a snarky remark Sutton’s way.

“Are you sure?” Sutton asked carefully.

“Oh yes, I’m nothing but sure!” Liam stepped closer to the desk. “He was in my lap, crying into my shoulder and clinging to my shirt like there was no tomorrow,” Liam paused, breathing deeply. “Now, I want you to tell me _why_ that was…”

“I…” Sutton stopped, shaking his head. “I honestly… I checked on him an hour before you arrived, Mr Payne; he was fine.”

“Yes, he was fine when I arrived too,” Liam agreed. “But then he opened up to me about something that was playing on his mind. And it was all about something you had said,” When Sutton didn’t say a word, Liam continued. “Does the name ‘Rockbridge’ ring a bell?”

Sutton’s face paled. This was not good; the Omega’s Alpha was not happy, and Sutton was the reason for that anger – this was definitely not good!

“Ah,” Sutton began. “You see, Malik was playing me up… all I did was threaten him.”

“Threaten him, eh?” Liam took on board. “Do you threaten all of the inmates Mr Sutton?”

“No Sir, never! I…”

“Oh?” Liam asked. “Never? So why on Earth did you threaten Zayn?”

Sutton silently cursed as he realised he was just digging himself into a deeper hole.

“He was playing up.”

“That is _no_ excuse!” Liam seethed, slamming his hands down onto the table. “Well congratulations! You broke him even more! I hope you’re happy with yourself!”

Sutton didn’t know what to say; he could feel the anger rolling off the Alpha in waves, and the feeling made him lower his head in shame and submission.

The cogs in Liam’s head were turning, and suddenly his eyes went wide.

“I want to see the CCTV footage from the other day.”

“The other day, Mr Payne?” Sutton asked worriedly, knowing exactly what day he was talking about.

“The day Zayn attacked you,” Liam knew that Sutton knew what he was on about. His voice was cold and hard, wanting to see what had happened for himself.

“Malik erased the footage Sir…” Sutton went to continue, but soon realised he was still digging himself into that hole.

“How the hell could he?” Liam screamed, scaring the Beta officer. “As I understood it, he was dragged kicking and screaming all the way to solitary confinement! So either, you erased the tape to save your arse, or you’re lying to me.”

Sutton was starting to panic. He was starting to understand there was no way Liam Payne was going to leave this office until Sutton was stripped of his badge, his title and his job… he was starting to regret everything he had done.

“Show me the tape – now!” Liam let his Alpha order slip into place and watched in satisfaction as if affected the Beta.

Sutton jumped into action, typing away on the computer to bring up the deleted section of CCTV to show the Alpha. When it was all loaded up, he pressed play and turned the screen towards the other man.

Liam watched in silence, the frown lines on his face deepening, along with the dark, colour in his eyes. His suspicions were proved correct, his Zayn had been provoked – hadn’t been doing _anything_ wrong, just to have this Beta push and push.

Liam currently considered the Beta lucky; if he wasn’t worried about being banned from the prison site, banned from seeing Zayn, he would have this stupid excuse of a Personal Officer up against the wall with his hand round his throat! How dare he touch his Omega!

Instead, Liam reined in the anger and frustration, and snatched up a copy of the tape, and went to find whoever the hell was in charge of this dwelling.

He was pleased to get a phone call later that evening, apologising and explaining how Zayn was now safely tucked away in his cell and no longer in solitary; and Samuel Sutton? He was currently packing his bags and finding a new place to work.

~ AS ~

Morning’s had gone back to the way they always had, as if nothing between them had changed. Niall was up at silly-o’clock in the morning to go on a run, while Harry and Louis snuggled back up together and went back to sleep in each other’s arms; that was until the smell of sizzling bacon or eggs wafted on up to them an hour later.

Harry had definitely missed this; he’d missed everything about his boyfriends! Over the last two or three days, he had rediscovered some of the little things both of them did that made Harry love them even more. For example, the way Niall’s eyes crinkled and the way he through his head back when he laughed; Louis’ ability to make him feel better, just by making a snide remark in Niall’s direction; Louis obsession with football and the way he got overexcited whenever his favourite team scored; the cute, little breaths Niall took in his sleep; and the way they both looked at each other, as they playfully bantered over the stove when deciding on what to have for lunch.

Everything had gone back to the way it had been before, and Harry couldn’t be more grateful. He’d remembered thinking that everything would be different when he finally finished his sentence, but that had been at the beginning when the trio had still been together; then Liam had lied to him, told him that his Alpha and Beta had abandoned him, and that’s when Harry knew that nothing would ever be the same. And after believing that he’d lost it all, believing it for over a year, it was a dream come true to have it all back again.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Louis grumbled, eyes still closed as he shifted Harry in his arms.

Harry, who hadn’t realised Louis had woken, jumped a little at the voice that had disturbed his thoughts. He knew the Beta was only playing, but he was quick to apologise.

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled quietly, pressing his lips lightly against Louis’ chest. “I’m just thinking about how grateful I am for you both.”

“Mmm,” Louis agreed, one eye opening. He glanced down at Harry, who was buried into the crook of his arm (despite the Omega being way taller than him!). “You should be.”

“Rude,” Harry chuckled, leaning up to press another kiss to the underside of Louis’ chin.

Louis hummed again, raising his head slightly, to give the Omega better access to his neck. Harry took the hint and began peppering kisses all over. Louis breath caught in his throat, and his Adams-apple bobbed as he groaned, scenting the slick that was slowly seeping from Harry.

The slight intimacy the two were sharing was enough to wake Harry’s resting arousal. This was the first time in over a year that he’d shared something like this with anyone. So it was no surprise that Harry was quickly becoming all worked up, after sharing barely anything.

Louis was just as bad, having not been touched this way by his Omega in over a year; it was driving him crazy now.

Before either of them knew it, Louis was being straddled by Harry, as the Omega bent down to desperately kiss the Beta. They were both starved for it, Louis reaching up, pulling Harry’s closer to him; Harry grounding his arse down hard on Louis’ hardening member, pleased with the squawk that left Louis’ throat.

Then, when Harry’s lips travelled down and began nipping the base of Louis’ neck, just-this-side-of-painful, Louis quickly flipped them over, smirking down at the clearly excited, and horny Omega.

“You wanna play rough, do you?” Louis asked, voice husky and deep with lust.

“Please,” Harry begged, quickly giving up submission to the Beta above him. “I need it!”

That was the only piece of encouragement that Louis needed. He went down on Harry, all teeth and claws. Harry fought back, knowing how Louis liked it. They didn’t even get to undress each other, before they were both riding their orgasms, the grinding and moving against each other enough to set them both off.

Louis collapsed on top of Harry, both breathing quickly, trying to catch their breaths.

“Hey,” Harry laughed, obviously still high on the pheromones they were sharing. “Wanna get into the shower and wait for Niall?”

Louis lifted his head, playful smirk on his face as he understood the hidden meaning behind those words.

“Last one there has to give the other a blow job!” Louis screeched, jumping off the bed and running down the hall before Harry had even sat up.

~ AS ~

The next four months passed in the same fashion as always; Stevenson returned and Zayn gave him constant slack, Zayn only ended up in solitary once in that time, and that was for the fight he had gotten into 2 months back. He’d been refused visiting rights quite a few times, hadn’t seen Harry even once during one of the hourly, weekly visits… Liam always supplied a different excuse. He’d seen through 2 heats during the past 4 months (one only last week), and upon being returned to his cell afterwards, Stevenson had declared that they would start prepping him to leave.

That meant he only had 3 months left of his sentence. He couldn’t believe that he’d survived his time here at Ravenwood Young Omega Offender’s Institute. But now, his time was up… and Zayn realised that he’d be going to a home. A home for wayward Omega’s fresh out of prison who had nowhere to go because their families were dead or had disowned them. Zayn couldn’t help but think back to Samuel Sutton’s promise of Rockbridge! That was his worst nightmare, and since then Zayn had honestly been trying to be on his best behaviour (it hadn’t really worked); better behaviour meant you went to a better home. And even though each Omega home was as bad as the other, none of them compared to Rockbridge. Oh, the thing’s Zayn had heard… he was preparing to beg Stevenson for anything other than Rockbridge.

He knew that Liam had promised him he wasn’t going to Rockbridge, but he wasn’t actually holding out hope that Liam’s promise held truth… what influence did Liam have against his convictions – he wasn’t a family relative, he had no say in what happened.

So, when Stevenson came to collect him after breakfast the next morning, Zayn thought about fighting back and not going with the officer. However, for some bizarre reason, Zayn decided to behave this one time and follow Stevenson to his little office.

“Take a seat Malik,” The Alpha officer offered. Zayn sat slowly, opposite the older man. “Now, as you know, you’ve been with us here at Ravenwood for 22 months. You’ve got 3 months left.”

Zayn nodded, pressing his sweaty palms together, waiting for the hammer to drop; this was it – he was about to find out where his future lied.

“More often than not Zayn,” (The Omega gulped at the sound of his first name – that was not a good sign, that meant Stevenson pitied him!) “These meetings are fairly straight forward. That’s because 90% of our inmate’s head back to their families or their Alpha’s. And as I know you are aware, back when you were first admitted to us here, your family disowned you and signed over their parental rights to the government.”

“Stevenson,” Zayn breathed, breath caught in his throat. The Alpha waited for Zayn to continue, but when he didn’t Stevenson carried on.

“It was adamant from the start that you would be heading to an Omega’s home after serving your time. After a year here, or a half of your sentence, the government assessed your files and your crimes, both in and out of the institute to decide which home would be the one best suited for you and your needs,” Stevenson paused. “I tried to protest about their decision, because no matter how hard I’ve tried, I can’t bring myself not to care.”

Zayn paled at that thought, there was no hope for him then.

“Zayn,” Stevenson made sure they were making eye contact, respectively; his own filled with sorrow for the raven-haired boy. “They decided on Rockbridge Home for Wayward Omega’s.”

It fell utterly silent between them.

Zayn didn’t know how to react. His eyes filled with tears and he quickly placed his head in his hands.

“No,” He whispered quietly to himself. He balled his hands up into fists and started hitting them against his temple. He repeated the word ‘no’ over and over again, the one word getting louder and louder.

Stevenson hurried up and grabbed hold of Zayn’s fists, not wanting the Omega to hurt himself. He held them securely and safely, not too tightly, but tight enough so that Zayn couldn’t pull free.

“Zayn, I need you to stop,” Stevenson spoke gently. “I haven’t finished what I was going to say.”

“NO!” Zayn screamed at the top of his lungs. “IT’S NOT FAIR!”

Zayn thrashed about, but wasn’t getting very far because of the hold Stevenson still had on him.

“I WON’T DO IT! I WON’T GO! YOU CAN’T MAKE ME!”

“Zayn, Zayn!” Stevenson tried, he was getting nowhere. “MALIK! STOP!”

The Alpha command bit at Zayn and made him freeze. The only part of him that was moving was the frantic fall and rise of his chest as he fought to get enough air into his lungs.

“Thank you. Now hear me out, I haven’t finished,” The Alpha kept a hold of Zayn’s wrists, but loosened the hold a little. “You won’t be going to Rockbridge.”

“You can’t make…” Zayn trailed off, looking up at his personal officer, wide eyed. “I… I… I won’t?”

“No, you won’t,” Stevenson sympathised.

“But… but… how?”

“We found you an Alpha,” The older man stated, watching Zayn’s every move.

“You what?!”

“We found you an Alpha to go home with instead.”

“No!” Zayn disagreed. He couldn’t work out whether this was better or worse than the thought of Rockbridge. “No! Don’t I get a say?”

“The tests were run Zayn – you’re 98% compatible with this Alpha. That’s one of the closest scores to 100% they’ve ever had! They had no option but to hand over rights to this Alpha,”

When mating’s and ‘ownership’ of an Omega was handed over in situations such as Zayn’s, a special part of the government ran certain tests to see how compatible the Alpha and Omega were; the closer to 100, the more chance the Alpha had at being handed all of the Omega’s rights. Zayn had no idea what these tests entailed, but he had obviously been a part of them if they had matched him with an Alpha already; and he had never heard of anyone getting a score over 85%! He couldn’t believe that his own score was so high – surely there had been a mistake?

“Honestly Zayn, I really think this is going to be just right for you.”

“Who? Who is it?!” Zayn demanded. He needed to know.

“Stay here,” Stevenson finally let go of Zayn and stood up. “I’ll go and get him.”

Zayn’s eyes watched the Alpha walk across his office towards the door. He opened it and signalled for someone to enter.

“No,” Zayn whispered as the new Alpha walked in and came to sit next to him at Stevenson’s desk.

“Hello Zayn.”

“No! Absolutely not!” Zayn cursed, turning to plead desperately with Stevenson.

“Zayn, meet your Alpha,” Stevenson introduced.

Zayn’s new Alpha was none other than Liam Payne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> FOLLOW FOR UPDATES;  
> TUMBLR; http://xxwildmagicxx.tumblr.com/


End file.
